


VENDREDI 13 : Femelle Jason x Lecteur (genre neutre)

by Bambou_137



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), IT - Stephen King, Leatherface (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Carrying, F/F, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Murder, Protection, Stalking
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambou_137/pseuds/Bambou_137
Summary: D'ordinaire, on raconte que le vendredi 13 porte malheur. Mais cette fois, la chance vous sourit : une adorable créature passionnée, profondément rancunière et légèrement possessive décide de vous faire sienne. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Mais vous n'avez PAS le choix. Elle vous aime et RIEN ne pourra l'arrêter. Et puis, avec le temps, vous finirez par l'aimer autant qu'elle vous aime.
Relationships: Female Freddy Krueger/Reader, Female Jason Voorhes/Female Chucky, Female Jason Voorhes/Female Freddy Krueger, Female Jason Voorhes/Leatherface, Female Jason Voorhes/Reader, Female Jason Voorhes/Tiffany
Kudos: 1
Collections: Character x Reader, Slasher Movie Fics





	1. Lac Terreur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'ordinaire, on raconte que le vendredi 13 porte malheur. Mais cette fois, la chance vous sourit : une adorable créature passionnée, profondément rancunière et légèrement possessive décide de vous faire sienne. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Mais vous n'avez PAS le choix. Elle vous aime et RIEN ne pourra l'arrêter. Et puis, avec le temps, vous finirez par l'aimer autant qu'elle vous aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me soutenir sur  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Bamboo13  
> \- Paypal: https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR
> 
> TWITTER (restez au courant de l'avancée des fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1  
> VERSION ASMR (n'hésitez pas à vous abonner) : https://youtu.be/Fl5jtQUx0ys
> 
> Pour une meilleure expérience de lecture, écoutez les musiques de fond. ;)  
> Donner un "genre neutre" au lecteur étant très difficile, utilisez votre imagination si vous êtes une lectrice ou fan de yuri.
> 
> English version available

**Musique (2Dark - Scrapyards) :<https://youtu.be/su4aWyPyIss>**

**États-Unis, New-Jersey, camp de vacances de Crystal Lake, de nos jours, 23 h 00.**

En cette nuit calme de juillet, le marchand de sable est passé sur le camp de Crystal Lake. La lune éclaire le lac de ses rayons, tout le monde dort au sein des bungalows, les papillons de nuit virevoltent près des lampes, les grillons chantent tandis que la pluie crépite contre les vitres des baraquements. Bien au chaud sous une couverture et habillé en pantalon de pyjama et en débardeur, vous dormez à poings fermés. La porte de votre bungalow s’ouvre doucement dans un léger grincement, une grande et inquiétante silhouette entre alors, ses lourds pas de bottes faisant craquer le parquet. Tout doucement, la sombre silhouette traverse le salon jusqu’à votre chambre. Soudain, vous sentez une main presser un chiffon sur votre visage, enfonçant votre tête dans l’oreiller. Pris de panique, vous vous débattez, en vain, votre assaillant vous maintenant fermement sur votre lit. Vous tournez les yeux vers le lit de votre compagnon de chambre situé à quelques pas du vôtre, vous videz vos poumons à grand coup de cris étouffés pour l’appeler au secours. Hélas, ce dernier ne bouge pas, en balayant son lit du regard, vous constater quelque-chose d’étrange : la couverture et les draps sont étrangement tâchés de rouge. Les yeux grands ouverts, vous comprenez que votre camarade est mort. Vous tournez les yeux vers votre agresseur afin de tenter de voir son visage, mais nous n’obtenez pour seule réponse qu’un masque de hockey blanc duquel se dégage un lourd souffle chaud. Votre cœur s’accélère, vous savez que votre destin est scellé : vous allez subir le même sort que votre camarade. Des larmes coulent alors de vos yeux, vous savez que vous allez mourir et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Vous suppliez votre agresseur du regard, n’espérant qu’une chose : que votre mort soit rapide. Soudain, une douce voix s’échappe des trous du masque.

Voix : - Chuuuuut… Tout va bien… Reste tranquille... Je suis là maintenant… Tout va bien se passer… Chuuuuut…

Surpris, vous perdez peu à peu connaissance. Tandis que votre vue se trouble, votre assaillant retire doucement sa main de votre visage. Vous fermez alors doucement les yeux puis sombrez dans un profond sommeil.

**Musique (2Dark - Sylvia's Dolls) :<https://youtu.be/kE3vW8WFW70>**

**Lieu inconnu, 1 h 00 du matin.**

Vous vous réveillez dans un grand lit. Étourdi, vous balayez la pièce du regard afin de savoir où vous êtes. À la vue des murs en bois jonchés de posters, de crosses de hockey et d’étagères remplies de jouets, de figurines et de peluches, vous vous rendez compte que vous vous trouvez dans une chambre d’enfant, la lumière tamisée. Tout à coup, vous entendez une mystérieuse voix, la même que celle que vous avez entendu quelques heures plus tôt. Vous tournez la tête dans sa direction et apercevez à l’autre bout du lit une grande et mince silhouette fouiller à genoux un grand coffre à jouets en chantonnant. Vous comprenez immédiatement qu’il s’agit-là de votre ravisseur. La mystérieuse silhouette referme le coffre avant de se relever. À sa vue, vous comprenez que votre kidnappeur n’est autre qu’une kidnappeuse. Mince et mesurant 1 mètre 96, âgée entre 25 et 28 ans, la ravissante jeune fille porte un jean bleu en partie déchirée, des bottes noires, une brassière bleu ciel, une veste en cuir et des gants en cuir noirs. Musclée, son ventre comporte quelques cicatrices, son masque de hockey tourné sur le côté, une grande mèche de cheveux mi-longs et châtains couvrant son œil droit, tandis qu’elle porte du rouge à lèvres rose. En vous voyant, son visage rougit de surprise et de joie.

Jason (les mains sur les joues) : - Oh… Tu es réveillé(e) ? Bonjour petite marmotte.

Jason s’approche à grands pas de vous et s’assoit sur le bord du lit tandis que paralysé(e) de peur, vous ne bougez pas d’un centimètre. Jason caresse alors tendrement votre visage pour vous rassurer en vous fixant de son œil bleu en amande.

Jason : - N’aies pas peur, n’aies pas peur. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, trésor… Détends-toi, détends-toi… Voilà… Pauvre petite chose. Tu as l’air étourdi(e), le chloroforme semble faire encore effet. Pardonnes-moi, je voulais être sûr que tu ne tentes pas de t’enfuir… Oh ! Où sont mes manières ? Je ne me suis pas présentée : je m’appelle Jason, Jason Voorhees. À ton tour maintenant, je vais retirer ton bâillon, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas crier. Promis ? Bien. (retirant doucement le ruban adhésif de votre bouche) Doucement… Doucement… Et voilà, maintenant, je peux enfin entendre ta voix. Allons. Ne sois pas timide, vas-y.

Vous dites votre nom à Jason, des tremblements dans la voix.

Jason (souriante) : - C’est un très beau prénom. Tout comme cette adorable frimousse (touchant votre visage) : ces douces petites joues, ces craquants petits yeux, ces jolies petites lèvres, et ce mignon petit, petit, petit nez. (appuyant sur votre nez avec son doigt en souriant) « Boop... boop... boop... » Où est-ce qu’on est ? Et bien, nous sommes chez moi, bêta. Et PERSONNE ne viendra nous déranger ici, c’est juste toi et moi.

Vous vous débattez mais vous vous apercevez que vous êtes solidement enchaînés au lit.

Jason (le sourire aux lèvres) : - Inutile de te débattre, mon cœur, ça ne sert à rien. Je suis désolée, mais c’est pour ta propre sécurité : je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu fasses une grosse bêtise. Comme m’attaquer par exemple. (montrant l’une de ses cicatrices ventrales) Le dernier à avoir essayé a fait bien plus que juste mordre la poussière, crois-moi.

Vous continuez malgré tout de vous débattre, Jason met alors ses mains sur vos épaules et vous maintient fermement sur le lit. Sa force physique équivalant à celle d’un ours.

Jason (les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées) : - Ne… m’obliges pas… à te faire mal ! Reste tranquille !

Un craquement se fait entendre, vous sentez alors une vive douleur et poussez un cri. La bouche ouverte et le visage consterné, Jason retire ses mains la main sur la bouche, tandis que vous gémissez de douleur, les 2 épaules luxés.

Jason (déçue) : - Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais tu m’y as obligé. Bon, attends-moi un instant, je reviens de suite.

Jason se lève, rejoint la porte de la chambre et monte des escaliers en courant. Vous vous rendez alors compte que vous vous situez sous terre. Quelques-minutes plus-tard, Jason est de retour, une trousse de secours et un dictionnaire médical dans chaque main. Elle s’assoie près de vous, pose la trousse sur le lit et feuillette le dictionnaire tout en claquant la langue.

Jason (parcourant le dictionnaire avec son doigt) : - Voyons voir les symptômes…

« Craquement d’os »… « Forte douleur à l’épaule »… Ah. Voilà. « Luxation de l’épaule », page 666. (feuilletant le dictionnaire) Tiens le coup encore un tout petit peu, d’accord ? Le temps que je trouve le remède. (lisant) Mm-mm, mm-mm… OK. Ça n’a pas l’air d’être bien sorcier.

Jason repose le dictionnaire sur un pouf puis se met à fouiller dans la trousse de secours.

Jason : - J’ai bien fait de voler ça à l’infirmerie. Voyons-voir… Voilà.

Jason retire ses gants avec ses dents, les dépose sur le lit, puis enfile des gants en latex avant de sortir un petit coton qu’elle imbibe de produit avant de l’appuyer doucement sur vos épaules. La douleur se fait soudainement plus intense.

Jason (le visage triste) : - Je sais que ça fait mal, mon ange. Mais sois courageux/courageuse, d’accord ?

Une fois le désinfectant appliqué, Jason sort une seringue et un petit flacon duquel elle remplit la seringue. Inquiet, vous lui demandez ce que c’est.

Jason (pressant légèrement la seringue tout en la tapotant légèrement avec son doigt) : - Ne t’inquiètes pas, mon chou. C’est juste un anesthésiant. Une toute petite piqûre pour que tu ne souffres pas d’avantage. (approchant la seringue de votre épaule) Attention, ça risque de piquer un peu. Regarde ailleurs. (vous piquant au niveau des 2 épaules en prenant soin de changer la seringue) Là, chuuut…

Jason (jetant les seringues dans une poubelle) : - Voilà, le plus dur est fait. (craquant ses doigts) Maintenant, place à la réparation. (attrapant votre bras droit) 3… 2… 1…

D’un geste sec, Jason vous remboîte les épaules alors que vous fermez les yeux de peur en serrant les dents. Lorsque vous les rouvrez quelques secondes plus tard en vous rendant compte que vous n’avez rien senti, vous apercevez Jason immobilisant vos articulations avec un bandage.

Jason (vous embrassant sur la joue) : - Et voilà le travail. C’était juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Jason retire ses gants en latex, les remet dans la trousse de secours avant de la refermer et la poser sur le dictionnaire.

Jason (enfilant ses gants en cuir) : - Tu vois ? Ce n’était pas si terrible. Si ? Tu auras des épaules toutes neuves d’ici 3 semaines. D’ici-là : repos complet. Compris ?

Vous acquiescez d’un hochement de tête.

Jason (les 2 mains sur les joues, le sourire aux lèvres) : - Ça c’est mon petit ange. Maintenant, dis-moi. Pourquoi t’es-tu débattu comme ça ? Hein ? Tu voulais t’enfuir, c’est ça ? Dis-moi tout. N’aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

Vous répondez en craignant la réaction de Jason.

Jason (prenant votre tête à 2 mains) : - Oh… Mon cœur, non ! Quelle horreur. Je ne vais pas te tuer. JAMAIS je ne te ferais du mal ! (ricanant) Je le jure. Tu n’as pas l’air bien, tu as des fourmis dans les bras ? D’accord, attend un instant.

Jason se lève, se dirige vers la commode, puis prend une petite clé, un gros rouleau de ruban adhésif noir et une seringue. Terrifié, vous lui demandez ce qu’elle compte vous faire.

Jason (d’un sourire malicieux) : - Ne t’inquiète pas. C’est juste un décontractant musculaire pour t’aider à te détendre et éviter un autre accident. Tu es très nerveux/nerveuse.

Jason vous pique le bras, vous sentez alors tous vos muscles se détendre et ne pouvez plus bouger. Jason libère chacun de vos membres, puis se saisit du ruban adhésif. Elle étire le film, puis attache vos poignets ensembles ainsi que vos jambes en faisant 2 tours à chaque fois avant de le couper avec les dents.

Jason : - Parfait. Bien serré. (vous observant, la main sur la bouche) Tu es tellement adorable comme ça. Attaché(e) et sans défenses. Comme un bébé… Mon bébé.

Consterné(e), vous ne comprenez pas très bien où Jason veut en venir.

**Musique (The Green Mile - Danger Of Hell) :<https://youtu.be/xIeN_N13vyY>**

Jason : - Je t’observe depuis si longtemps. Depuis ton arrivée au camp, je n’ai eu de cesse de t’observer, à distance. Jour et nuit… Non, je ne suis pas une stalker. C’est très grossier. Je suis la fille qui t’aime plus que tout, qui prend soin de toi, qui ne veut que ton bonheur… Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t’ai… kidnappé(e) ? Oh, quel vilain mot. Je ne t’ai pas kidnappé(e), je t’ai juste, disons… emmené(e) avec moi. Comprends-moi, tu étais malheureux/malheureuse comme une pierre au camp : tu n’avais pas un seul ami, tout le monde te rejetait. Tu étais toujours tout seul/toute seule, le dernier/la dernière à être choisi pour intégrer une équipe lors des activités. Même lors des repas, tu restais tout seul/toute seule dans ton coin, sans personne avec qui parler. Et les autres adolescents se moquaient de toi dans ton dos, ils te trouvaient « bizarre », juste parce que tu aimes lire des BD, un truc de « geek » comme ils disent. Ils ne manquaient pas une occasion pour t’humilier, que ça soit en te jetant des savonnettes dans les douches, en te bousculant ou en te jetant des ballons remplis d’urine. Et ces moniteurs… (furieuse) Ces incompétents, ces minables ! Est-ce qu’ils ont fait quoique-ce-soit pour y mettre fin ? RIEN ! Nada, que dalle. « De simples frasques entre gosses » qu’ils disaient. Mais le plus terrible, les pires d’entre tous, ceux sont tes parents. Chaque fois que tu en avais l’occasion, tu restais des heures à la cabine téléphonique, tentant de les contacter pour qu’ils viennent te ramener à la maison, leurs dire à quel point tu étais malheureux ici. Mais rien, pas une réponse, pas un seul appel pour prendre de tes nouvelles, le silence radio total. En fouillant le bureau administratif il y a quelques-jours, j’ai trouvé ton adresse et je me suis rendu chez toi la nuit. Et devines ce que j’ai trouvé dans la cuisine ? Des confirmations de réservation d’avion : ils ont décidé de partir en amoureux durant tout l’été se faire dorer la pilule à Hawaï. Ton bien-être ? Ils s’en fichent. S’ils tenaient vraiment à toi, ils t’auraient emmené(e) avec eux ou t’auraient laissé(e) avoir un job d’été en te débrouillant seul/seule à la maison pour te laisser gagner en autonomie. Mais non, « pas question que tu gâches ton temps libre à regarder des dessins-animés japonais violents ou jouer en ligne à des jeux de guerre ou des MOBAS avec des déchets asociaux ». De toute façon, ta voie est déjà toute tracée : études de médecine ou de droit dans une fac de riches « parce qu’il faut bien en mettre plein la vue aux voisins, aux amis et à la famille dont les enfants réussissent. Sinon, c’est la honte et le déshonneur ». Et tant-pis si ça ne te plaît pas, « c’est pour le bien de la famille ». Alors, hop ! Ils ont préféré t’envoyer dans ce trou paumé, sans même te demander ton avis, et ce, durant TOUT l’été. (serrant les poings et les dents) Si jamais je leurs met la main dessus, je les… (prenant votre visage à 2 mains) Oh… Pardonnes-moi, chéri. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C’est juste que… Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as subi ces 2 dernières semaines… Mais c’est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne trouvera cet endroit, et si jamais quelqu’un essaye de te faire du mal ou de nous séparer, je le tuerai. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ça ? (riant) C’est évidemment mon cœur : je t’aime. Tu n’es pas comme les autres enfants. Tu es gentil/gentille, sensible, doux/douce, sincère. L’autre jour, je t’ai vu donner des noisettes à un petit écureuil affamé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ton bungalow. Je n’avais jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi gentil avec les animaux avant. Quand je repense à mon enfance minable… Mmmm, il fait un peu sombre, et tu es toujours un peu nerveux. Attends, j’ai ce qu’il te faut.

Jason se lève, prend une bougie et une boîte d’allumettes posées sur un petit bureau avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. Elle craque une allumette puis allume la bougie. Cette dernière étant parfumée à la lavande.

Jason (déplaçant la bougie devant vous) : - Sens comme ça sent bon... Regarde la flamme, c’est beau, n’est-ce pas ? J’adore le feu, c’est si beau, si chaud, si brillant. Je la pose ici, d’accord ?

Jason (posant la bougie sur la table de chevet) : - Tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu as froid ? Laisses-moi te border.

Jason prend une couverture chaude et vous borde.

**Musique (The Green Mile - The Two Dead Girls) :<https://youtu.be/2PWKKwmu6xg>**

Jason : - Cette couverture est très très douce, et j’ai propagé mon parfum dessus, comme ça, tu le sentiras toujours pendant que tu dors. Voilà. Bien au chaud. Maintenant, je vais te raconter une belle histoire, d’accord ? OK, je commence. Il était une fois, une petite fille qui vivait non loin d’un camp de vacances avec sa mère. La mère travaillait dur comme cuisinière au camp depuis que le père de la petite fille les avaient abandonnées à sa naissance à cause de son handicap : la petite fille avait l’œil droit complètement aveugle. Pour la protéger du monde extérieur, sa mère la gardait à la maison où elle lui faisait elle-même la classe. La petite fille adorait ces moments où elle pouvait découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais un jour, lors de ses 11 ans, sa mère dû l’emmener avec elle au camp de vacances, espérant cependant qu’elle puisse se faire des amis. Hélas, à cause de son handicap, la petite fille était le souffre-douleur des autres enfants. Et, alors qu’elle s’était réfugiée au bout du ponton pour tenter d’avoir un peu de tranquillité, les autres enfants revinrent la harceler et l’un d’eux la poussa dans le lac. Les moniteurs responsables d’elle ne se sont même pas portés à son secours, trop occupés à copuler dans les bois. Ne sachant pas nager, la petite fille se noya. Le drame fut considéré comme « un incident isolé », faisant l’objet d’un bref passage dans les faits divers, tout au plus. Et le camp ne fut pas fermé pour autant, il faut dire qu’il rapportait énormément d’argent à la ville. Lors du procès, le couple de moniteurs n’écopa que d’un sursis : « manque d’expérience avec les enfants » qu’a conclu le jury. La mère était dévastée lors du verdict, elle avait perdu ce qu’elle avait de plus précieux. Alors savoir que les responsables de la mort de sa fille s’en sortaient ainsi, c’est comme si on avait tué son enfant une seconde fois. D’ailleurs, la mère n’avait pas assez d’argent pour se payer un bon avocat, tandis que les parents du couple purent s’offrir le meilleur avocat du comté. Mais la mère n’était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, 1 an plus tard, elle assassina le couple de moniteurs responsables de la mort de sa fille, et la colonie ferma aussitôt. Des années plus tard, un vendredi 13, lors d’une nuit pluvieuse, elle tua un groupe de moniteurs tentant de rénover le camp qu’elle détestait plus que tout, souhaitant qu’aucun autre parent ne subisse ce qu’elle avait vécu. Mais l’une des monitrices, une dénommée Alice, seule rescapée du massacre, décapita la mère avec sa propre machette avant de s’enfuir. Ce que la mère ignorait, c’est que sa petite fille avait miraculeusement survécu, grandissant toute seule dans les bois en se nourrissant de plantes et d’animaux sauvages durant des années, comme un animal, espérant vainement que sa mère vienne la retrouver. Cachée derrière un arbre, la jeune fille, alors adolescente, assista impuissante à la mort de sa mère. Elle récupéra la machette puis s’enfuie, les larmes aux yeux. Quelques-mois plus tard, le camp rouvrit malgré tout, mais la jeune fille se fit le plus discrète possible en vivant seule dans la maison nichée au cœur des bois où elle avait grandi. Et elle se promit de tuer quiconque oserait s’aventurer dans le camp. FIN.

**Musique (Castlevania - Let me kiss you) :<https://youtu.be/c8acX5T311M>**

Devant une telle histoire, vous n’osez dire un mot. Mais vous avez un très mauvais pressentiment, votre sang se glace alors.

Jason (vous caressant les cheveux) : - Est-ce que tu as deviné QUI était cette petite fille ? (souriant) Oui, c’était MOI. Je suis la fille unique de Pamela Voorhees, la femme qui a été retrouvée morte dans les bois il y a de cela une décennie. Tu veux savoir ce qu’il est arrivé à Alice ? Et bien, de l’eau a coulé sous les ponts. Je lui ai pardonnée et il se trouve qu’elle vit ici-même avec moi depuis des années. Il faudrait que je vous présente, je vais la chercher.

Jason se lève, ouvre son coffre à jouets, en sort un baluchon et se rassoit près de vous. Elle ouvre le baluchon et en sort un crâne humain. Vous êtes tellement terrifié que vous criez de terreur.

Jason : - Non, tais-toi, s’il-te-plaît. Tais-toi ! (soupirant) Très-bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Jason pose le crâne sur le lit, prend le ruban adhésif, l’étire, le coupe avec ses dents puis vous bâillonne la bouche avec.

Jason : - Là, voilà. Parfait… (reprenant le crâne) Bébé, je te présente Alice. Alice, voici l’élu/élue de mon cœur. (rentrant sa main dans le crâne comme une chaussette et le faisant parler d’une voix fluette)

Crâne : - Enchantée. Je suis certaine que toi et Jason allez faire un merveilleux couple. (chuchotant) Entre nous, c’est sa première relation amoureuse avec quelqu’un, alors surtout, soit patient avec elle. Ne t’inquiètes pas, malgré son côté intimidant, c’est une fille en or. Tu dois juste lui laisser sa chance.

Jason (furieuse) : - Alice ! Ne dis pas ça voyons, tu vas gâcher mon rendez-vous !

Crâne : - Pardon, Jason. Je voulais juste te préparer le terrain. Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu vis toute seule avec moi, alors, je veux juste m’assurer que tout se passe bien.

Jason : - Comme c’est aimable de ta part. Merci. (embrassant le front du crâne) Maintenant, je prends le relais. (rangeant le crâne dans le baluchon et le reposant sur le lit) Voilà, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, revenons à nos moutons. (prenant une grande inspiration, à voix basse) Tu t’es entraînée pendant des heures devant la glace, juste, dis-le. (à voix-haute) Trésor. Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

De crainte de la réaction de Jason, vous répondez « oui » d’un hochement de tête. Le visage de Jason rougit, elle prend son visage à 2 mains et pousse un rire de satisfaction.

**Musique (Saw 3 - Baptism) :<https://youtu.be/0uDT1ydpKOY>**

Jason : - J’attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Mon rêve devient enfin réalité ! Viens, laisses-moi t’embrasser !

Jason vous prend la tête à 2 mains et vous couvre de baisers.

Jason : - Écoutes-moi bien, bébé. À partir de maintenant, tu vas faire TOUT ce que je te dis. D’accord ? Et en échange, je vais très bien m’occuper de toi. Je te laverais, je te nourrirais, je te soignerais, je te câlinerais. Je ferais absolument tout pour te rendre heureux. C’est promis. Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres enfants du camp ? (ricanant) Ne t’inquiètes pas pour eux, mon chou, je m’en suis occupé, tout comme les moniteurs. Ces sales brutes et ces adultes irresponsables n’ont eu que ce qu’ils méritaient : l’un est en train de nager au fond du lac, l’autre a eu droit à un soin du visage avec une casserole d’eau bouillante, un autre a fait office de piñata. Et les autres, disons, que les médecins auront tout le loisir de jouer à « Docteur Maboul » avec leurs cadavres. (séchant vos larmes) Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Ces écœurants êtres humains ont fait de ta vie un enfer. Il est donc bien normal qu’ils payent au centuple pour tout ce qu’ils t’on fait subir, non ? Mais j’y pense, je ne t’ai pas montré mes jouets. J’ai un sac plein de jouets, attends.

Jason ouvre son coffre à jouets, y range le baluchon, en sort un grand sac de sport jonchés de pins avec « Jouets » cousus dessus et le pose sur le lit en se rasseyant.

Jason : - N’est-ce-pas magnifique ? Voyons ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur.

Jason ouvre le sac et plonge la main dedans. Petit à petit, elle sort des jouets tous plus mortels les uns que les autres.

Jason : - J’aime beaucoup ce couteau de chasse. Il découpe la chair comme du beurre, idéal pour trancher les gorges… Prochain jouet… (sortant un tournevis) Celui-là est très pratique : je m’en sers pour construire ou réparer des trucs, mais c’est également parfait pour crever les yeux des intrus quand je suis d’humeur à m’amuser. (piquant votre visage avec le tournevis en claquant la langue) Allons, je te taquine. Ne t’inquiètes-pas. Tes yeux sont tellement précieux, ils sont comme des diamants, de petits diamants purs ne méritant de voir que ce qu’il y a de plus beau. Qu’est-ce qu’on a d’autre ? Mmm… Ah. Mon préféré. (sortant une machette) Celui-là est parfait pour taillader les membres. Attends, il y a encore un petit peu de sang dessus. (essuyant le sang avec son doigt avant de le porter sur sa langue) Je m’en suis servi pour punir la sombre petite merde qui partageait ta chambre lorsque je suis venue te récupérer. Durant ton absence, elle a mangé toute la tablette de chocolat que j’avais déposée exprès à ton attention sur ton oreiller pour tenter de te redonner le sourire. (agitant le doigt) La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, alors, quand je lui ai mis la main dessus, je lui ai fait avaler ma machette d’une seule bouchée. Elle a eu une de ces indigestions. (riant) Enfin bref, continuons. (sortant un carquois de flèches) Ça, c’est un de mes passe-temps préférés : le tir à l’arc. (vous montrant du doigt l’arc accroché au mur en vous prenant par le menton de l’autre main) Économique, et surtout, discret. Grâce à lui, j’ai pu abattre un des moniteurs qui tentait de s’enfuir en bateau à moteur sur le lac. Une flèche bien placée entre les 2 yeux et… « couic ». Certes, à cause de mon unique œil valide, mon champ de vision est réduit et tout ce que je vois penche légèrement sur la droite. Mais il existe une contrepartie à cet inconvénient : je vise très vite. (sortant une petite chaîne) Avec celle-là, j’ai attrapé la sale petite garce qui adorait te jeter des cailloux, j’ai passé la chaîne autour de son cou, puis je l’ai pendue à un arbre. Elle s’est débattue tout en devenant rouge comme un piment. Puis elle a arrêté de bouger, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa petite langue de vipère pendouillait hors de sa bouche. (sortant une batte de baseball) Dis-moi, tu aimes le baseball ? J’adore le baseball. Au tournant d’une cabane, j’ai frappé le crâne d’un moniteur de toutes mes forces. Sa tête a littéralement explosé, et ses yeux ont fait « plop ! », comme des raisins. Et le meilleur pour la fin (sortant une hache), parfait pour couper comme du petit bois. Et ce n’est pas tout : devine quel merveilleux métier j’exerce ? Un indice ? Si je te dis : « Paul Bunyan »… Oui, bûcheronne. Bien entendu, comme je suis censée être morte il y a des années, tout ce qui me concerne est faux (comptant sur ses doigts) : fausse carte d’identité, faux numéro de sécurité social, boîte aux lettres à la poste sous un faux nom. PERSONNE ne sait qui je suis réellement. (rangeant la hache dans le sac avant de le reposer par terre) J’ai donc pris toute mes précautions, PERSONNE ne pourra te trouver ici.

Soudain, un petit craquement de radio se fait entendre, il s’agissait d’un poste radio de police.

Jason : - Ah, on dirait qu’il y a des intrus… (écoutant les conversations, furieuse) Comment est-ce possible ? J’avais pourtant pris soin de saboter le générateur électrique, personne n’aurait pu téléphoner à l’extérieur ! Un de ces moniteurs a dû réussir à appeler la police avec son portable avant que je ne l’étrangle… Ils te cherchent… Ils veulent t’emmener loin de moi… Ils veulent nous séparer ! Ça n’arrivera pas. Je vais m’occuper d’eux, un par un. On ne viole pas impunément ma propriété. Mmmm ? Comment j’ai eu ce poste radio ? Oh, c’est une merveilleuse histoire. Avoir t’avoir… aidé à t’endormir. Je t’ai porté dans mes bras, comme un chaton, puis je t’ai amené ici, dans ma chambre, en sécurité. Loin de ce monde froid, cruel, et rempli de méchantes personnes. Ensuite, j’ai pris mon pick-up, et j’ai foncé le plus vite possible au Quick-E-Mart le plus proche pour t’acheter des provisions. Mais en revenant, j’ai dépassé la limite autorisée sur l’autoroute, et une saleté de flic m’a arrêtée. Je me suis garée sur le bas-côté, il s’est approché de moi en m’aveuglant avec sa lampe en me demandant de couper le moteur et de lui montrer les papiers du véhicule. Et comme visiblement, porter un masque de hockey sur le côté est considéré comme « suspect », il m’a ordonné de sortir sans même être intimidé par ma taille. Il m’a ensuite ordonné d’ouvrir le coffre. Ce que je fit, puis avant qu’il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, j’ai pris ma machette, et j’ai transformé sa tête en boule de bowling. Elle a roulée sur le sol comme un ballon de football tandis que son gros corps plein de graisse et de donuts s’est effondré sur le sol. Ensuite, j’ai arraché le poste radio de sa voiture et pris son fusil à pompe avant de rentrer à la maison en empruntant les petites routes. Heureusement, tu étais toujours endormi quand je suis revenu. Un vrai petit ange. Désormais, si quelqu’un ose fourrer son nez ici, je saurais l’accueillir comme il se doit. (un cri de terreur se fit soudainement entendre) Tu entends ? Un de ces crétins a dû mettre son pied dans un de mes pièges à loup. Heureusement pour lui, il ne souffrira plus très longtemps. Je vais abréger ses souffrances. (prenant sa machette, son arc et sa hache) Attends-moi bien sagement ici mon cœur, et ne fais pas de bêtise. Je reviens très vite, ferme les yeux et repose-toi, d’accord ?

**Musique (The Green Mile Soundtrack - Main Theme) :<https://youtu.be/S5Lwy3nVg1I>**

Jason vous embrasse tendrement sur la joue et quitte la chambre. 1 heure plus tard, elle est de retour, ses armes couvertes de sang.

Jason : - Et voilà le travail. Plus un seul parasite, ils ont tous finis en engrais et… Bébé, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? (s’asseyant près de vous) Tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas ? Non ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Oooh. Viens-là. (retirant votre bâillon et vous serrant dans ses bras) C’est fini, c’est fini. Je suis là maintenant. (séchant vos larmes avec son doigt et vous embrassant) Raconte-moi tout… Il y avait quelqu’un ici ? Impossible, l’entrée est cachée derrière une bibliothèque et le réseau de tunnels que j’ai mis en place est truffée d’alarmes. Personne ne peut rentrer dans cette pièce sans que je le sache. Peu-importe. Décris-moi cette personne… Une femme blonde aux yeux verts portant un chandail à rayures rouges et noires, un chapeau marron et un gant avec des griffes ? (serrant les dents) Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, celle-là. Est-ce qu’elle t’a touchée ? Est-ce qu’elle t’a fait du mal ? Elle… était sur le point de te scarifier le visage avec ses griffes en ricanant juste avant que je ne revienne ?

Jason pose votre tête sur sa poitrine en vous serrant très fort dans ses bras et vous caressant les cheveux pour vous consoler.

Jason : - Chuuut… C’est fini, mon bébé. C’est fini. Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal. Chuuut… *Smack !* (les veines saillantes, bouillant de colère) La sale petite garce. De quel droit ose-t-elle s’en prendre à ce qui m’appartient ? Mmmm ? Si je la connais ? (soupirant) Et bien, je ne t’ai pas tout dit sur mon passé. Son nom est Freddy, Freddy Krueger. En fait, le jour où je me suis noyée, alors que je me sentais partir au fond de l’eau, j’ai entendu une voix me proposer un marché : me sauver à condition que je l’aide à retrouver tous les enfants du camp. C’était un accord gagnant-gagnant, alors j’ai accepté. J’ai pu ressortir à l’autre bout du lac et je me suis enfuie dans les bois. Durant les mois qui ont suivis, j’ai retrouvé tous les enfants du camp qui m’avaient fait du mal, et Freddy les a tous tués dans leur sommeil en les terrifiant. Elle était tellement contente qu’elle m’a rendue immortelle avant de disparaître. « Un cadeau de remerciement » qu’elle m’a dit, et me voilà… Non, je ne suis pas un de ces zombies sans cervelle qui passent leur temps à bouffer et à hiberner. Je suis une revenante, nuance. Enfin bref, c’est une sadique qui aime faire du mal aux autres, elle les terrifie dans leurs cauchemars jusqu’à les tuer. Et elle a décidée de jeter son dévolu sur toi. Mais ne t’en fais pas, je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal. Tu es à moi, à moi toute seule, et à personne d’autre. Si elle pointe à nouveau son nez, je lui ferai regretter d’être née. Promis. Elle est forte dans les rêves, mais dans le monde réel, elle est quasiment inoffensive.

Jason vous repose dans le lit et vous borde.

Jason : - Dis-moi, mon cœur. Pendant que les autres enfants se baignaient dans le lac, j’ai vu que tu restais tout seul/toute seule sur le rivage, triste. Tu n’osais pas poser ne serait-ce qu’un orteil dans l’eau. Est-ce que tu as peur de l’eau ? Non ? Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ? Non, je ne vais pas me moquer. Ooooooh… Tu ne sais pas nager ? (vous chuchotant à l’oreille) Je t’apprendrai. Tu n’auras même pas besoin de bouée ni de brassards : je serais ta maître-nageuse. Je te promets que tu sauras nager d’ici la fin de l'été. Tes parents ? Pschitt ! Tu n’as plus besoin d’eux, trésor. Je vais m’occuper de toi maintenant. Et puis, tu n’as plus besoin d’aller à l’école non-plus. Je t’apprendrai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Et tu connais le meilleur ? Je peux te donner mon don d’immortalité. Imagines : tu seras éternellement jeune, et je t’aimerai plus que n’importe-qui ne t’aura jamais aimé auparavant. Nous resterons tous/toute les deux ensemble, pour toujours. Durant le reste de l’été, on fera de longues balades en forêt, on ira pique-niquer, je t’emmènerai même au parc d’attraction. Et pendant l’automne et l’hiver, on restera bien au chaud ici, dans notre petit nid d’amour à regarder des films et des séries, écouter de la musique, faire des câlins, jouer à des jeux-vidéos, je te raconterai des histoires... J’ai absolument tout ce qu’il faut pour que tu ne t’ennuies pas pendant que j’irai travailler : j’ai des CD de musique, des consoles de jeux, des DVD, une TV 4K avec Webflix et Amazonia Prime, des BD… Tout ce que tu aimes. Écoutes, dans un couple, la relation est basée sur la confiance. C’est pourquoi, si tu es bien sage, je te donnerai même un ordinateur de jeux avec Internet, mais j’utiliserai South VPN avec un contrôle parental, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Mais pour l’instant, je vais te garder dans cette chambre pendant, disons, 1 mois ou 2, puis tu pourras te déplacer librement dans la maison et même aller dans le jardin. J’aurai toujours un œil sur toi, un œil bienveillant et protecteur. Et si jamais tu tentes de t’enfuir, et bien… Je ferai une petite entaille sur chacun de tes tendons d’Achille : tu ne pourras plus jamais courir. Ça ne sera pas une punition, juste un moyen pour t’éviter de recommencer. Tu pourrais te blesser dehors, comme prendre une branche dans l’œil, trébucher et tomber dans un champ d’orties, ou pire, croiser un ours. Si jamais il t’arrivait quelque-chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mais je n’aurai pas besoin d’en arriver là, n’est-ce pas ? (souriant) Bien. C’est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. À présent, il est l’heure de dormir. Ne t’en fais pas, je reste avec toi. Il ne peut rien t’arriver. Imagine que nous sommes dans les bois, rien que tous les deux. Tu me tiens la main, et nous marchons le long du sentier en écoutant les oiseaux chanter et en profitant du silence. N’aie pas peur, si jamais Freddy revient, je serai là pour te protéger. Je suis bien plus forte qu’elle. Et quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, je t’apporterai un bon petit-déjeuner. Je ne serai plus jamais seule, et tu seras protégé, pour toujours. Ferme les yeux maintenant… Voilà… Détend-toi… Je partirai chez toi le week-end prochain récupérer tes affaires… Tu as désormais un nouveau foyer. Un foyer rempli d’amour avec quelqu’un qui t’aime et te protège… Fais de beaux rêves, bébé. Pense très fort à moi. (éteignant la bougie en soufflant dessus) Bonne nuit…

Peu à peu, vous vous endormez profondément tandis que Jason vous caresse les cheveux en vous embrassant tendrement.

**À suivre...**


	2. La faveur de Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votre relation avec Jason évolue petit à petit, tandis qu'une sombre menace plane sur vous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me soutenir sur  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Bamboo13  
> \- Paypal: https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR
> 
> TWITTER (restez au courant de l'avancée des fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> VERSION ASMR : https://youtu.be/GY_SxsFw5mc
> 
> Références :  
> \- Le magasin : youtu.be/lY3Afa8tiVo  
> \- La course-poursuite en voiture : youtu.be/42F23JCQXYA
> 
> Pour une meilleure immersion, écoutez les musiques de fond. ;)

**Musique (Far Cry 5 - Now That This Old World Is Ending) :<https://youtu.be/HnaUjQ7zCzs>**

**Maison de Jason, 9 h 00.**

3 semaines se sont écoulées depuis votre enlèvement. En ce matin chaud de la dernière semaine de juillet, les rayons du soleil traversent la fenêtre du soupirail et éclairent votre visage. Vous ouvrez doucement les yeux. Assise sur le rebord du lit, Jason vous observe tendrement, un plateau à lit près d’elle.

Jason : - Bonjour, poussin. Bien dormi ?

Vous répondez par l’affirmative d’une petite voix.

Jason pique vos épaules avec son doigt, voyant que vous ne ressentez aucune douleur, elle retire doucement vos bandages en souriant.

Jason (posant le plateau sur vos genoux) : - Voilà le petit-déjeuner. Tu dois prendre des forces, une longue journée nous attend.

Vous mangez prudemment les céréales, les morceaux de poire épluchés et buvez le chocolat chaud.

Jason (reprenant le plateau) : - Habilles-toi vite et rejoins moi à l’entrée, j’ai une surprise pour toi.

Jason quitte la chambre avec le plateau tandis que vous sortez du lit avant de vous habiller, puis vous quittez la chambre en montant les escaliers. Jason vous attendant, un sac de sport en bandoulière.

Jason : - Prêt/prête à y aller ?

Vous acquiescer d’un hochement de tête, puis vous quittez la maison avec Jason, cette dernière vous guidant par la main à travers l’épaisse forêt verdoyante, les rayons du soleil traversant les feuillages. Bien que venant de Jason, le mot « surprise » est au mieux synonyme de « crâne coloré mexicain fait à partir d’un vrai crâne humain », au pire, de « scène de crime digne d’un règlement de comptes entre cartels latino-américains », vous espérez malgré tout que cette fois, ça soit quelque-chose de moins… mortel. Vous songez bien à vous enfuir en courant, mais une telle tentative serait vouée à l’échec : vous vous perdrez à coup sûr, et Jason vous rattraperait aussitôt avant même que vous ne puissiez faire 10 mètres. Et surtout, vous préférez mieux ne pas savoir si sa menace de jouer du couteau avec vos pieds était sérieuse ou simplement du bluff. Vous saviez très bien de quoi elle était capable, alors, mieux valait ne pas la mettre en colère. Après 20 minutes de marche, vous arrivez à destination.

Jason : - On est arrivé, trésor.

Il ne s’agit rien d’autre que du camp de vacances que vous aviez « quitté » il y a quelques semaines. Alors que vous traversez le camp dans un silence de mort, vous remarquez que quelque-chose cloche : il n’y a plus un seul cadavre. Vous poseriez bien la question à Jason, mais au fond de vous, vous ne préférez ne rien savoir, la réponse vous effrayant bien plus que la question.

Jason vous guide au bord du lac, pose le sac par terre puis en sort des serviettes et des tenues de bain qu’elle étale sur un tronc d’arbre.

Jason : - Maintenant que tu es de nouveau sur pied, je vais enfin pouvoir te donner ta première leçon de natation. (vous tendant un maillot de bain) Allons, ne sois pas timide. ça fait des semaines que je te lave et que nous dormons ensemble. Il y a aucun problème à ce que je te vois complètement nu, tu peux te retournez si tu veux. (utilisant une serviette de plage comme paravent en souriant malicieusement) Ne t’inquiète pas, il n’y a que nous deux ici. J’ai… privatisé le camp. (poussant un léger rire)

Le sang glacé par l’humour macabre de Jason, vous vous déshabillez puis enfilez votre maillot en cachant tant bien que mal vos parties intimes avec vos mains.

Jason : - Parfait. Attends-moi un instant, j’en ai pour une minute.

Vous vous asseyez sur le tronc d’arbre, tandis que Jason se change à son tour tout en chantonnant face au lac, posant ses vêtements sur le sol. En l’observant se déshabiller de dos, vous vous rendez compte que c’est la première fois que vous voyez son corps nu. Face à son physique de catcheuse de la WWE ne comportant aucun gramme de graisse et à ses quelques cicatrices sur le dos et les bras, Wonder Woman n’est qu’une majorette en comparaison. Vêtue de son maillot 2 pièces bleu ciel, Jason se retourne alors vers vous.

Jason (tendant les mains vers vous) : - Tu viens ?

**Musique (Far Cry 5 – John Seed’s Loading Screen) :<https://youtu.be/2gQOAkzf7gw>**

Vous vous levez puis rejoignez Jason au bord du lac. Craintif, vous restez figé au bord du rivage. Il faut dire que c’était la première fois de votre vie que vous vous apprêtez à mettre les pieds dans l’eau ailleurs que dans une baignoire. Sentant votre peur, Jason se place derrière vous et croise doucement ses bras autour de votre cou en se penchant vers l’avant. Vous sentez alors son souffle chaud sur votre nuque.

Jason (vous chuchotant à l’oreille) : - N’aies pas peur, bébé. Tout va bien se passer. On va y aller tout doucement. Tu vas faire un pas après l’autre… Voilà, comme ça… Tout en douceur. Ne t’inquiète pas, il ne t’arrivera rien.

Vous posez tout doucement un pied dans l’eau tiède du lac, puis un second. À mesure que vous rentrez dans le lac, l’eau vous monte progressivement aux genoux, puis au ventre, jusqu’à atteindre votre cou. Jason passe alors devant vous, l’eau lui arrivant à peine au-dessus du nombril. Tout autour de vous se tient une immense rangée d’arbres et de sapins. Jason passe alors devant vous et prend vos mains.

Jason : - Tu vas commencer par mettre la tête sous l’eau en retenant ta respiration. Puis tu remontes. OK ? (posant vos mains sur son bassin et les siennes sur vos épaules) Fermes les yeux, si tu veux. Quand tu te sens prêt, vas-y.

Vous fermez les yeux, retenez votre respiration, puis plier les genoux. L’eau vous immerge alors complètement. Alors que vous sentez vos cheveux flotter, vous rouvrez doucement les yeux et apercevez le maillot bleu de Jason. Vous restez sous l’eau quelques instants, mais, lorsque vous commencez à manquer d’air, vous êtes subitement pris de panique. De peur de vous noyer, vous agitez vos bras hors de l’eau en buvant la tasse. Vous remontez soudainement à la surface et vous vous mettez alors à tousser.

Jason (souriant en vous tapant dans le dos) : - Ce n’est rien, mon cœur. Tu n’es pas encore habitué. J’ai ce qu’il faut, attends-moi là.

Jason sort de l’eau, fouille dans son sac puis reviens vers vous avec un tuba.

Jason : - Ouvre la bouche et mord fermement.

Vous mordez le tuba. Jason place le bandeau du tuba autour de votre front, passe alors derrière-vous puis vous fait avancer. Soudain, vous perdez pieds mais Jason vous tient fermement dans ses bras au niveau du ventre.

Jason : - Maintenant, on va s’asseoir tous/toute les 2 ensemble. Ne t’en fais pas, avec ça, tu respireras comme un poisson. Fais-moi signe quand tu voudras sortir… 1… 2… 3.

Jason s’assied dans l’eau, cette dernière lui arrivant au niveau du cou. Assis sur ses genoux et la tête posée contre sa poitrine, vous restez immobile en regardant le fond du lac. L’eau est parfaitement claire, les algues virevoltent au grès du courant tandis que les poissons nagent. Pendant de longues minutes, vous profitez du silence et de cette toute nouvelle expérience en fermant les yeux, puis vous serrez doucement la main de Jason. Jason se relève avec vous puis vous ramène là où vous avez pied.

Jason : - Ça t’a plus ?

Vous acquiescez timidement d’un hochement de tête.

Jason (prenant vos mains dans les siennes) : - Tu as fait le premier pas. Maintenant, je vais te demander de me faire confiance, d’accord ?

Vous acceptez. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si vous aviez le choix. Jason vous retire le tuba, le jette sur le rivage, puis passe alors derrière vous.

Jason : - Je vais t’apprendre à faire la planche. Tu vas voir, tu vas flotter comme un bouchon. Laisse-toi allez.

Vous vous laissez tombez en arrière en vous laissant guider. Jason vous met alors en position d’étoile de mer tout en passant ses mains sous votre dos et votre tête.

Jason (vous regardant tendrement) : - Voilà… Détends-toi…

Vous fixez le grand ciel bleu en sentant l’eau caresser votre peau et vos cheveux. Jason lâche prise. Vous fermez les yeux en profitant de l’instant. Pendant de longues minutes, il n’y a que vous, Jason et le silence. Jason vous reprend dans ses bras et vous remets debout.

Jason : - Et voilà, maintenant, tu sais faire la planche. Souviens-toi : si jamais tu as mal à la jambe dans un endroit où tu n’as pas pied, met toi sur le dos et laisse-toi flotter, ça t’évitera de te noyer. Maintenant, je vais t’apprendre à nager.

Pendant 2 longues heures, Jason vous apprend la brasse et le crawl jusqu’à ce que vous soyez capable de vous débrouiller seul. Puis vous vous mettez à nager sous l’eau en explorant les fonds marins, Jason nageant à vos côtés. Étant donné que vous n’aviez pas quitté le sous-sol de la maison depuis 3 semaines « pour votre bien », vous êtes bien décidé à profiter de cette semi-liberté qui vous est offerte. D’ailleurs, aussi ironique que cela puis être, c’était la première fois que vous passiez un bon moment dans ce camp de vacances depuis votre arrivée.

Jason : - Attends-moi un instant, je reviens.

Vous vous asseyez alors dans l’eau non loin du rivage, puis Jason vous rejoint, une bouteille de shampoing et une paire de ciseaux à la main.

Jason : - Puisqu’on est là, autant joindre l’utile à l’agréable, non ? Profitons-en pour laver et couper ces mignons petits cheveux. Bien-sûr, ils sont très doux depuis que je les coiffe tous les matins, mais, ce n’est pas bon s’ils deviennent trop longs.

Les ciseaux entre les dents, Jason verse le shampoing sur ses mains, puis vous gratte les cheveux. Une fois lavé, elle vous coupe les cheveux en s’arrêtant au niveau du cou tout en jetant vos mèches dans l’eau. Alors que vous sentez passer ses doigts dans votre chevelure et entendez les « clics » des ciseaux, vous éprouver pour la première fois une sensation de détente en sa compagnie. En y repensant, si elle avait voulu vous faire du mal, elle l’aurait fait depuis longtemps et sans que vous ne puissiez lui opposer la moindre résistance : elle était bien plus grande et plus forte que vous.

Jason (vous embrassant sur les cheveux) : - Et voilà, tu es désormais propre comme un chaton. Je vais préparer le déjeuner, profites encore un peu de l’eau en attendant. Mais reste là où tu as pied, tu ne sais pas encore te maintenir debout la tête hors de l’eau.

Jason sort de l’eau, range le tuba, les ciseaux et le shampoing dans le sac, se sèche, se rhabille puis sort du sac un panier en oseille qu’elle dépose dans l’herbe avant d’étaler la nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs et sortir les provisions.

Jason : - Tout le monde à table !

Vous sortez de l’eau, Jason vous accueille avec une serviette, vous sèche, range la serviette dans le sac puis vous guide jusqu’à la nappe à pique-nique. Vous vous asseyez l’un en face de l’autre. Sont disposés sur la nappe des boîtes à bentos. Jason prend une paire de baguettes, pioche un sushi et le guide jusqu’à votre bouche.

Jason (souriant) : - Ouvre grand… « Aaaaah. »

Vous mâchez le sushi tandis que Jason se sert à son tour.

Jason : - Tu aimes ?

Vous répondez par l’affirmative.

Jason (rougissant) : - Je suis heureuse qu’on puisse enfin passer un moment privilégié à l’extérieur, rien que toi et moi. Pas de bruits, pas de mioches braillards, pas de crétins en costards qui parlent fort au téléphone, pas de pouffiasses balançant leurs photos retouchées sur Instagrim. Juste le silence... (levant les yeux au ciel) C’est tellement romantique, je me sens comme dans ces feuilletons Latinos où deux amoureux passent du temps ensemble dans le parc.

À dire vrai, aussi délicieuse que la nourriture puisse être, le fait de pique-niquer avec une harceleuse psychopathe doublée d’une tueuse en série dans un camp de vacances fantôme théâtre d’une scène de crime digne des plus sordides faits divers de ces dernières années est tout, sauf romantique, et encore moins rassurant. En comparaison, un pique-nique sur les plages du Débarquement équivaut à un dîner aux chandelles dans le restaurant le plus chic et le plus snob de toute la côte-Est.

Jason : - Tu as soif ?

Vous répondez par l’affirmative, Jason vous sert alors un verre de jus de fruit. Une fois les bentos finis, Jason sort alors une grosse boite rouge fermée avec un joli ruban doré.

Jason : - Pour le dessert, je nous aie pris des chocolats. (ouvrant la boite et saisissant un chocolat noir en forme de cœur) Ouvre grand.

Jason porte le chocolat jusqu’à votre bouche. Le chocolat est délicieux et fondant sous la dent. Après avoir mangé tous les chocolats avec Jason, cette dernière ramasse les détritus et les jette dans une poubelle.

Jason (vous caressant la joue) : - Tu as l’air fatigué, mon chou. Tu as beaucoup nagé, une vraie petite tortue. (riant) Viens. On va faire une bonne sieste, puis on rentre à la maison.

Jason prend le sac de sport et vos vêtements, puis vous emmène dans l’un des bungalows en vous prenant par la main. Le sang séché tâchant encore la moquette et les murs vous met mal à l’aise : c’était bien le dernier endroit que vous choisiriez pour dormir.

Jason (posant le sac et retirant la couverture tâchée de sang) : - Voilà. C’est parfait. C’est un lit simple, mais ça suffira. (s’asseyant sur le lit) Approche.

Jason vous prend sur ses genoux, puis s’allonge sur le lit en vous serrant dans ses bras, ses pieds sortant du lit. Elle vous maintient sur le ventre tout en vous faisant poser la tête sur sa poitrine. Vos pieds rejoignent à peine ses tibias.

Jason (passant ses mains sur votre dos et votre cou) : - Bien installé, mon cœur ? Bien. Ferme les yeux maintenant. Tes petits muscles doivent se reposer.

Bercé par les battements de cœur de Jason, vous fermez lentement les yeux, sa poitrine étant aussi douce que du velours. 2 heures plus tard, Jason vous réveille et vous aide à vous rhabiller. Vous quittez alors le camp et rejoignez la maison. Il s’agit d’une petite maison en bois préfabriquée sans étage de 50 mètres carrés, bien entretenue avec une petite véranda comportant un canapé, un drapeau américain flottant à l’entrée. Jason accroche sa veste dans le dressing puis enfile un jogging de sport et des chaussons. Elle vous conduit dans la salle de jeux tapissée de posters puis vous laisses jouer à des jeux-vidéos sur le home cinéma incurvé tandis qu’elle lit des comics, affalée dans un fauteuil. Elle avait toutes les générations de consoles existantes depuis les années 2000, toutes rangées les unes à côté des autres dans le meuble TV, et s’était constitué avec les années une ludothèque de collectionneuse : de la Gamestation à la Nixbox en passant par Ninjado. La Gamestation 2 fat étant par ailleurs dézonée pour jouer aux jeux Japonais n’ayant jamais quitté l’archipel. Un mini PC était même branché à la TV pour jouer aux jeux d’arcade avec des sticks arcades, ainsi qu’aux jeux rétros 8 bits et 16 bits téléchargés sur d’obscurs sites de ROMS et sauvegardés sur des disques durs externes au cas où. Il était en effet hors de question pour Jason de payer une blinde sur les magasins en ligne des consoles pour jouer à des jeux pour certains vieux de plus de 30 ans. Même si vous n’osiez pas le lui avouer, vous aviez passé un bon moment avec elle au lac. En y repensant, bien que vous fussiez retenus en captivité, il faut reconnaître que vous étiez très bien traité : Jason était constamment aux petits soins pour vous, veillait à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien et ne vous avait jamais levé la main dessus. Le seul petit défaut étant ses fréquentes crises de colère lorsqu’elle disputait des parties en ligne sur Super Conflit Armé 3, Battleground, Counter Attack Global Offensive, Players Under Battlefield, Overwash, Grand Thief Auto Online ou Alliance of Legends sur son ordinateur de jeux, n’hésitant pas à insulter les autres joueurs dans le micro, en particulier les gosses de 12 ans en pyjama et les chômeurs. En fait, personne n’avait jamais été aussi gentil avec vous depuis votre naissance. Vos parents ne vous ayant jamais accordé la moindre attention, et ce n’était guère mieux à l’école, étant donné que vous n’aviez jamais eu un seul ami. Les jeux-vidéos, les comics et les animés étant votre seul refuge.

**Musique (Mafia 3 – A Kind of Peace) :<https://youtu.be/VG_ZqtNzVaA>**

Le reste de la journée s’écoule et la forêt plonge peu à peu dans l’obscurité. Bien installé dans le lit avec Jason, vous regardez la télé tout en mangeant des nuggets de poulet. Soudain, une nouvelle au journal télévisé « Wolf News » de 20 h 00 vous foudroie sur place, pas un mot ne sort de votre bouche. Au fond de vous, vous espérez que ce que vous apprenez soit juste un mauvais rêve, et que vous allez vous réveiller, mais non, tout est vrai. Des larmes coulent alors de vos yeux, Jason détourne doucement votre visage et vous sert très fort contre sa poitrine en vous embrassant et en vous caressant les cheveux afin de vous consoler, tandis que vous vous blottissez contre elle.

Jason (fermant les yeux) : - Chuuuuut… Bébé, ça va aller, ça va aller… Chuuuut… Je suis là… Je suis là…

Tandis que vous fermez les yeux en vous laissant bercer, Jason regarde la suite du journal TV et esquisse un sourire cruel de satisfaction. Les images d’un crash d’avion dans le Pacifique en partance d’Honolulu pour le continent tournent alors en boucle, les rubans d’informations n’indiquant aucun survivant. Parmi la liste des victimes figurent vos parents. Jason éprouve une profonde empathie pour vous du fait qu’elle avait perdu sa mère adolescente, mais également un immense plaisir : désormais, plus rien ne peut se dresser entre elle et vous.

Jason (vous chuchotant à l’oreille) : - Ne t’inquiètes pas, mon bébé. Tu n’es pas tout seul. Tu m’as MOI. C’est moi ta famille maintenant, ton unique famille. Et je ne t’abandonnerai jamais, je serais toujours là pour toi. C’est promis.

Jason s’appuie contre l’oreiller, pose votre tête sur ses genoux, vous borde puis caresse vos cheveux et votre nuque de sa main gantée tout en continuant de regarder la télévision. Peu à peu, vous vous endormez en serrant très fort l’autre main de Jason, comme un doudou, tandis que la pluie tambourine lourdement contre le vasistas, le tonnerre hurlant dans la nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, maison de Jason, 14 h 00.

Vous restez allongé sur le lit, le regard vide et profondément affaibli, vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids et pouvez difficilement bouger vos membres.

Jason (inquiète) : - Poussin, tu n’as rien mangé depuis 3 jours. Si tu continues, tu risques de tomber malade… Fais-moi plaisir et mange au moins ce que je t’ai préparé, s’il-te-plaît.

Jason découpe un steak en sauce et des pommes de terre douces, ouvre votre bouche en appuyant sur vos joues et porte la nourriture jusqu’à votre bouche avant de vous faire mâcher.

Jason : - Voilà. C’est très bien, mon cœur. Ne gaspille pas la nourriture, tu dois reprendre des forces… Je sais que tu passes des moments très difficiles, mais il faut que tu t’accroches... Encore quelques bouchées.

Vous finissez par tout manger, puis dites à Jason que vous avez besoin de rester seul un moment.

Jason : - Très bien, mon chou. Je comprends. (reprenant le plateau-repas) Je vais aller faire quelques courses, est-ce que tu voudrais des friandises ? Oui ? (souriant) D’accord. (caressant votre joue) Je serais de retour dans quelques heures. Essaye de te détendre en attendant.

Jason vous embrasse sur la joue et quitte la maison tandis que vous vous mettez à regarder Webflix, espérant vous changer les idées.

**Musique (Hotline Miami - Hotline) :<https://youtu.be/02yditXnQZw>**

Jason monte alors dans son pickup : un imposant 4x4 tout terrain double-cabine de couleur vert pomme, des phares sur le toit, des dès colorés accrochés au rétroviseur, un crâne en guise de levier de vitesse et une queue de renard sur l’antenne. Après 2 heures passées sur l’autoroute, Jason arrive enfin à New-York. Elle déteste cette ville plus que tout : le coût de la vie exorbitant, les gens désagréables, les bobos ouverts à la légalisation du cannabis à usage récréatif, les magasins bios, les restaurants végans et les hordes de touristes se massant à Time Square pour prendre des photos. En fait, elle ne sortait quasiment jamais de chez elle, et s’était jurée de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans un État Démocrate, sauf « cas de force majeure » lorsqu’elle se rendait à Los Angeles pour le Comic Con et l’E3, sautant illico dans le 1er avion pour New-York une fois l’événement terminé. Fille de la campagne et fière de l’être, ayant toujours voté Républicain en tant que paléo-conservatrice comme l’ensemble de ses collègues de travail. Elle avait en horreur la Droite religieuse conservatrice « cul bénie » (Jason était Athée et pro-avortement) tout autant que les néo-conservateurs qu’elle qualifiait de « sales fonctionnaires planqués idéalistes et fouteurs de merde gaspillant l’argent du contribuable et le sang de la jeunesse pour apporter la démocratie dans des pays de merde irrécupérables ». Sa devise étant « chacun chez soi, et les moutons seront bien gardés ». Elle était une « redneck pure souche et casanière » pour les uns, une « honnête ouvrière forestière travailleuse ayant toujours payé ses impôts » pour les autres, mais surtout, pour elle-même. Après quelques achats et un usage conséquent de bons de réduction au supermarché Bull’s Eye, Jason se rend dans le Bronx en écoutant la radio Buzzard-Rock.

**Musique (The Punisher game – The Punisher) :<https://youtu.be/XOmXi2XzvVE>**

**New-York, Bronx, quartier de Port Morris, 18 h 00.**

Jason roule entre les vieux immeubles délabrés, puis se gare près d’un bar situé sur les docks. Elle descend de son pick-up quand soudain, un groupe de jeunes gangstas Noirs âgées d’une vingtaine d’année en train de zoner la fixe du regard avec insistance. L’un d’eux, portant un jean, un débardeur et une chaîne en or autour du cou s’approche alors de Jason, une bouteille de bière à la main.

Gangsta : - Hé, m’dame. Faut pas traîner toute seule dans l’coin. C’est dangereux… Surtout quand on a un joli cul comme le tien.

Le groupe rit grassement aux éclats.

Jason (verrouillant son véhicule) : - Merci du conseil, gamin. Maintenant, rentre vite chez toi. Il est plus de 17 h 00, tes parents vont s’inquiéter. Et range-moi cette bouteille, on ne boit pas en public.

Les amis du jeune homme se moquent alors. N’ayant guère apprécié la plaisanterie, le gangsta finit sa bière, jette la bouteille qui se brise alors sur le sol, puis sort un canif de sa poche en s’approchant de Jason.

Gangsta (pointant Jason du doigt) : - Répète-ça pour voir, Blanche-Neige ! Personne ne manque pas de respect à Joker, t’entends ? PERSONNE ! J’vais te-

Le gangsta a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Jason lui attrape fermement le poignet, le forçant à se mettre à genoux, puis lui prend délicatement son couteau sous les regards abasourdis du reste de sa bande.

Jason (condescendante) : - Tssk, tssk… On ne montre pas les gens du doigt. C’est très malpoli.

Gangsta : - Tu… Tu me fais mal, meuf.

Jason serre le poing, broyant le poignet du voyou qui hurle alors de douleur en entendant ses os se briser. Jason lâche prise tout en lançant le couteau en l’air avant de le rattraper par le manche, attrape la mâchoire du gangsta, puis lui insère la lame du couteau dans la bouche en arborant un sourire sadique.

Jason : - « Joker »… Ça sonne bien comme surnom. Mais il manque un petit quelque-chose… Surtout, ne bouge pas. Tu vas être magnifique.

Gangsta (gémissant de douleur) : - Attends, meuf ! J’t'en supplies ! Fais pas ça !

Jason : - Chuuut… Arrête de chialer, c’est presque fini… Eeeeeet… Voilà. Parfait.

Jason retire le couteau puis pousse violement le gangsta sur le sol avant de lui tendre un petit miroir.

Jason (souriant cruellement) : - Regarde-toi, comme tu es beau.

Le gangsta se regarde dans le miroir et découvre avec horreur que Jason lui a fait un sourire de Glasgow : son visage était désormais défiguré par une grande cicatrice en forme de sourire, du sang coulant de sa bouche du fait des coupures.

Jason (rangeant le canif dans sa poche) : - C’est quand même mieux qu’un tatouage ou un piercing, tu ne trouves pas ?

Gangsta (se tenant la mâchoire) : - Espèce de… ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! J’VAIS TE CREVER !

Vert de rage, le gangsta jette violemment le miroir sur le sol, passe sa main encore valide dans son dos et sort un Beretta 92 de son jean. Il pointe alors le pistolet sur Jason mais cette dernière le désarme aussitôt d’une seule main. Un coup de feu part alors en l’air, raisonnant sur tous les docks. Elle attrape le gangsta au niveau du cou puis le soulève, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

Jason : - Comme c’est gentil. Une arme gratuite en cadeau de remerciement. Je suis très touchée. (appuyant le canon du pistolet sur l’entre-jambe du gangsta) Ça ne te dérange pas si je l’essaye ?

Un des gangstas : - Pitié, meuf ! Déconnes pas !

Jason (fronçant le regard) : - Répète après moi : « Je ne manquerais plus jamais de respect aux jeunes femmes dans la rue ». Allez, répète.

Gangsta (suant comme un porc en tenant le poignet de Jason) : - Je… Je ne manquerais plus jamais de respect aux jeunes femmes dans la rue.

Jason : - Bon garçon. Maintenant, dis que tu n’es qu’une petite frappe, un cafard, une raclure de fond de chiotte.

Gangsta (terrifié) : - Je ne suis qu’une petite frappe, un cafard, une raclure de fond de chiotte.

Jason : - Plus fort, négro, j’entends rien ! Ça te pose un problème ?

Gangsta (pleurant) : - JE NE SUIS QU’UNE PETITE FRAPPE. UN CAFARD, UNE RACLURE DE FOND DE CHIOTTE !

Jason (souriant) : - C’est bien. C’est très bien, Jojo. (sentant) Attends, c’est quoi cette odeur ?

Jason baisse les yeux et sourit. Le gangsta s’était pissé dessus tellement il avait eu le trouillomètre à zéro. Jason le lâche puis le pousse violemment en arrière en lui donnant un puissant coup de pied. Les autres jeunes aident alors leur ami à se relever.

Un des gangstas : - Vite, mec. Relève-toi !

Jason (rangeant le Beretta à l’intérieur de sa veste) : - Le premier qui touche à mon camion peut dire adieu à ses bijoux de famille !

Un autre gangsta : - D’accord, meuf ! On s’en va de toute façon !

Jason (sortant le canif) : - N’oublie pas ton jouet !

Jason jette le canif qui frôle l’oreille du gangsta blessé en tournoyant avant de se planter dans un poteau électrique en bois. Terrifié, le petit groupe s’enfuit et disparaît dans les ruelles sombres, tandis que Jason se dirige vers l’entrée du bar.

Jason : - Bande de merdes.

**Musique (How it should have ended – The Villain Pub Theme) :<https://youtu.be/qBQK6Rsfhdg>**

Jason entre dans le bar, sobrement nommé « The Crazy Leprechaun ». Le lieu est très mal fréquenté, il s’agit d’un bar de la communauté Irlando-Américaine. En fait, c’est le seul du Bronx. Alors que des nuages de fumée de cigarettes tournent autour des ventilos accrochés au plafond, des néons verts en forme de trèfles et des drapeaux irlandais ornent les murs en bois tandis que de jeunes couples et des groupes d’amis discutent, boivent des bières dans de grandes choppes, mangent, jouent au billard, aux dominos, aux fléchettes, aux bornes d’arcade ou regardent le rugby à la télé. Jason s’attable au bar en s’affalant sur le tabouret qu’elle descend au maximum pour compenser sa grande taille, une jeune barmaid blonde aux yeux bleus portant une robe blanche et une veste en cuir noir vient à sa rencontre, une cigarette à la bouche. Elles s’embrassent alors mutuellement sur la joue.

**Musique (Hotline Miami - Daisuke) :<https://youtu.be/go6po2Za_18>**

Tiffany : - Contente de te revoir, Jay. Ça fait un bail. 3 semaines environ. Qu’est-ce que je te sers ?

Jason (d’un air déprimé) : - Salut, Tiff. De la menthe avec des glaçons, s’il-te-plaît.

Tiffany remplit une choppe grâce à un petit tonneau situé derrière le comptoir, y ajoute des glaçons et quelques feuilles de menthe, puis la sert à Jason.

Tiffany : - T’as pas l’air dans ton assiette. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Jason (buvant une gorgée) : - J’ai enfin rencontré quelqu’un.

Tiffany (joyeuse) : - Mais c’est super ! Après toutes ces années, tu disais que tu avais peur de finir vielle-fille. Qui est-ce ? Raconte, je veux TOUT savoir.

Jason (touillant la menthe avec une cuillère) : - La personne qui partage ma vie est adorable, mignonne, sensible, (utilisant la paume de sa main) grande comme ça, et beaucoup plus jeune que moi.

Tiffany (surprise) : - « Beaucoup plus jeune » ? C’est-à-dire ?

Jason : - 17 ans.

Tiffany (faisant glisser des choppes sur le comptoir) : - C’est ça qui te tracasse ? D’ici 4 ans, votre amour sera tout à fait légal dans l’ensemble du pays.

Jason (buvant une nouvelle gorgée) : - Ce n’est pas ça le problème, c’est autre chose…

Tiffany : - Quoi donc ?

Jason : - Je l’aime, je ferais n’importe-quoi pour mon chaton. Mais…

Tiffany : - Mais ?

Mon trésor ne me laisse pas lui donner tout mon amour. Chaque fois que j’ai un geste de tendresse, il essaye de fuir. Il/elle n’ose jamais me contredire. Je sens qu’il/elle a constamment peur de moi, peur que je le/la frappe. Mais JAMAIS je ne pourrais lui faire du mal. La seule fois où je l’ai fait, c’était par accident. J’ai tout fait pour me rattraper. Je l’ai soigné, je l’ai bichonné. Je lui achète des jeux-vidéos et des comics. Je fais TOUT pour essayer de rendre mon poussin heureux. Mais, ça ne suffit pas.

Tiffany : - Je vois. Tu es sûr qu’il n’y a pas autre chose ?

Jason : - Et bien…

Pendant plus d’un quart d’heure, Jason raconte à Tiffany comment vous et Jason vous êtes « rencontrés ».

Tiffany : - Ah oui. C’est… pas banal comme histoire. Pourtant, vous partagez le même lit, non ?

Jason (observant son reflet dans la menthe) : - Oui. Mais chaque fois que le/la serre dans mes bras, ses muscles se tendent. Mon cœur ne s’est jamais tourné une seule fois vers moi depuis que nous dormons ensemble.

Tiffany : - Ne t’inquiètes pas. Cette adorable créature a besoin de temps pour t’aimer, tu dois juste être patiente.

Jason : - Si tu le dis…

Tiffany (se penchant près du visage de Jason en chuchotant) : - Et sinon, est-ce que vous avez… Enfin… Tu sais…

Jason (chuchotant) : - Non. Ça fait des années que j’utilise mes doigts. Je crève d’envie de découvrir ce que ça fait avec quelqu’un, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Mon petit ange vient de perdre ses parents il y a à peine quelques-jours dans le crash d’avion aux infos et est au 36e dessous depuis. Je refuse d’abuser de son état de faiblesse par égoïsme. Je veux que ça soit un moment de partage et de plaisir. Je fais ce que je peux pour lui remonter le moral, mais rien ne marche.

Tiffany (pensive) : - J’ai peut-être une idée. (donnant une carte de visite à Jason) Rends-toi à cette adresse. Tu devrais y trouver ton bonheur, et accessoirement de quoi protéger ton petit ange de l’autre jardinière. Je vais la prévenir de ton arrivée.

Jason (lisant la carte) : - Alors, ça y est ? Elle a enfin lancé son affaire ?

Tiffany : - Oui, et ça tourne très bien. On devrait pouvoir finir de rembourser le prêt bancaire d’ici le mois prochain.

Jason (rangeant la carte dans sa veste) : - Merci, Tiff. T’es une cheffe.

Tiffany : - De rien. Ça sert à ça les copines.

Jason (finissant sa choppe) : - Combien je te dois ?

Tiffany : - C’est offert par la maison. Merci d’avoir fait dégager ces squatters. Je l’aurai bien fait moi-même avec quelques gars, mais je n’ai pas envie que les flics fassent une nouvelle descente ici. Mon autre… business, a besoin de discrétion pour tourner correctement.

Jason : - Pas de quoi. Tes clients sont contents, au fait ?

Tiffany : - Ils sont ravis. On fait une concurrence féroce aux Colombiens et aux Brésiliens. Juste, la prochaine fois que tu me ramènes de… généreux donateurs, évite de trop leur abîmer la tronche. Le prix des yeux atteint des sommets en ce moment sur le marché.

Jason (souriant) : - Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir. À bientôt, Tiff.

Tiffany (reprenant la chope de Jason) : - Prend bien soin de toi, Jay. À la prochaine.

**Musique (GTA 4 – Loading Screen) :<https://youtu.be/xh40QxwZz7Q?t=14>**

Jason sort du bar, remonte dans son pick-up puis prend la direction de Manhattan. Tout en longeant les gratte-ciels illuminés et les boutiques jonchées de néons, elle se fraye un chemin à travers la dense circulation en se comportant comme une gladiatrice conduisant son char au Cirque Maxime.

Jason (klaxonnant sauvagement) : - Tu le bouge ton tas de ferraille ou t’as besoin d’un coup de main ? (s’enfonçant dans son siège en serrant le volant) Saloperies de courtiers de Wall Street, ça brasse des millions de dollars mais c’est infoutu capable d’avancer au feu vert.

S’il y avait bien une chose que Jason avait comprise lors de l’achat de son pickup chez le concessionnaire automobile il y a des années, c’est que comme les vêtements, tout véhicule reflète la personnalité de son propriétaire. C’est pourquoi elle avait acheté le pickup le plus imposant, le plus polluant, et le plus intimidant du catalogue. Elle avait d’ailleurs dépensé une fortune en tuning : pneus tout-terrains à l’épreuve des balles, blindage, bélier, suspensions hydrauliques lowriders, phares puissants et néons, pots d’échappements cracheurs de nuages noirs pour enfumer les cyclistes et les écolos, tout ce qu’il fallait pour devenir la reine de la route. Si la législation de l’Etat le permettait, elle aurait ajouté des lames à ses enjoliveurs pour s’assurer qu’aucun autre automobiliste ne l’approche de trop près : chez elle, le safe space est une carapace hérissée de pics pouvant se résumer par « me fais pas chier ou je t’explose la gueule ».

**Musique (The Adventures of Tintin - Street of Tranquility) :<https://youtu.be/8JjDCji2A_Y>**

Après 1 heure de route, Jason arrive à Chinatown. Elle se gare en face d’une petite boutique nommée « La poupée maléfique » en montant sur le trottoir, puis franchit la porte dont tinte une petite clochette. À travers la sombre boutique éclairée par des bougies, Jason parcourt les étales remplis de poupées vaudou, de vieux grimoires, de crânes, de bocaux remplis d’yeux d’animaux, de mains de singes et d’autres horreurs, puis utilise la sonnette du comptoir. Une voix juvénile se fait alors entendre dans l’arrière-boutique.

Vendeuse : - Je suis à vous dans une minute ! Si vous êtes un braqueur, servez-vous un délicieux bonbon disponible sur le comptoir, garanti sans morts-au-rat !

Jason observe les étales en tapotant les doigts sur le comptoir, puis la vendeuse arrive alors. Mesurant 1 m 62, au visage doux, rousse aux yeux bleus et portant 2 queues de cheval attachées par de petits rubans rouges, portant du rouge à lèvre rouge et des tâches de rousseurs, vêtue d’une salopette bleue à boutons rouges lui arrivant en haut des genoux comme un mini-short, un haut épaules nus rayé de blanc, de rouge, de bleu, de vert et de rose, une chaussette remontée, une chaussette montante et des baskets avec des lacets blancs, toutes de couleur rouge également. En plissant les yeux, on la confondrait facilement avec Fifi Brindacier.

**Musique (Overlord 2 - Netherworld) :<https://youtu.be/3ObXEUpTpLY?t=18>**

Chucky : - Bonsoir. Bienvenu dans ma modeste boutique. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Jason : - Salut, Chucky.

Chucky (souriant) : - Jay ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Chucky monte sur un tabouret, puis sur le comptoir, et embrasse Jason sur la joue en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Jason : - Tu vends des jeux-vidéos ?

Chucky (se rasseyant) : - Je vends tout un tas de trucs interdits venant de contrées lointaines où l’Homme n’ose pas mettre le pied. (pointant une machine située sur le côté du comptoir avec son pouce) Je vends aussi des yaourts glacés que j’appelle des « glayourts ». (descendant du tabouret) Alors ? Tiffany m’a raconté que tu avais enfin trouvé l’amour ?

Jason : - Oui.

Chucky : - Mais quelque-chose ne va pas.

Jason (montrant à Chucky une photo de vous endormi sur son téléphone) : - Mon petit ange broie du noir depuis 3 jours après le merveilleux accident- Enfin, je veux dire, la tragique disparition de sa famille indigne dans un malheureux crash d’avion. Tu n’aurais pas quelque-chose pour l’aider à aller mieux ?

Chucky : - Mmmm… Ceci pourrait plaire à ton trésor…

Chucky parcourt avec sa main l’étal situé derrière elle, longeant les statuts de jade de dragons miniatures, les serpents en bocaux et les fioles de potions vertes aux bulles en forme de têtes de mort, puis saisit un jeu Nixbox Originale intitulé « Chestnut : Live and Reloaded » avec sur la jaquette un petit écureuil roux en tenue militaire de la Guerre du Vietnam au cœur de la jungle et armé d’un M16A1.

Chucky (donnant le jeu à Jason en souriant) : - Ça devrait lui plaire.

Jason (surprise) : - T’es sure ? Ça a l’air un peu enfantin.

Chucky : - Détrompes-toi : lors de sa sortie, toutes les associations de protection de l’enfance, les politiques et les « experts » se sont mis à aboyer sur les plateaux télés quant à sa « mauvaise influence sur la jeunesse ».

Jason (soupirant) : - Ils ne changeront jamais ceux-là. Toujours à nous traiter de « giques ».

Chucky : - Tu ne voulais pas aussi quelque-chose contre l’autre casse-pied ?

Jason : - Aussi, oui.

Chucky (pointant du doigt un étal) : - Va jeter un coup d’œil là-bas, c’est le rayon « Magie noire et Sorcellerie ».

Jason (laissant le jeu sur le comptoir) : - Ça annonce la couleur.

Chucky s’assoit en lisant un magazine tandis que Jason se rend au rayon. Elle fouille l’étale entre les poupées vaudou, les amulettes égyptiennes, les têtes réduites Jivaros et les aphrodisiaques. Au même instant, un homme masqué d’un bandana et armé d’un fusil à pompe entre dans la boutique.

**Musique (La soupe aux choux – Oxo la terre) :<https://youtu.be/2oJ9eWlKF-k?t=32>**

Braqueur : - C’est un braquage ! Vide ta caisse, la rouquine ! Magne-toi !

Chucky (reposant son magazine calmement en plissant les yeux) : - Ça vient, ça vient.

Jason (inspectant une amulette égyptienne) : - Besoin d’aide ?

Chucky (ouvrant le tiroir-caisse) : - Tout va bien Jay. Je maîtrise la situation.

Jason (sentant un flacon d’encens) : - OK.

Tout en remplissant un sac en toile avec l’argent, Chucky appuie sur un bouton rouge situé sous le comptoir. Une boule située au plafond projette des lumières de toutes les couleurs tandis qu’une voix sort du haut-parleur.

Boule : - « ALARME SILENCIEUSE DÉCLENCHÉE ! »

Braqueur (chargeant son fusil, furieux) : - Ah, tu te fous de moi ?

Gardant la tête froide, Chucky passe la main sous le comptoir puis attrape la crosse d’un fusil à canon scié.

Chucky (continuant à remplir le sac de l’autre main, le doigt sur la détente) : - Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais toi. Un coup de feu et tout le comité de surveillance de l’immeuble arrive au galop. Tu ne quitteras pas le quartier vivant. Ça m’apprendra à ne pas lire le manuel d’utilisation.

Braqueur : - Tu bluff ! Tente un autre coup d’enfoirée et je-

Jason (interrompant le braqueur) : - Cool ! Il y a même des masques Tikis !

Chucky (sortant doucement le fusil en souriant) : - Je t’avais dit que je vendais de tout ici.

Braqueur (agacé) : - Eh ? Tu m’écoute ?

Jason (examinant un masque) : - Ceux sont des vrais ?

Chucky : - Evidemment. Qu’est-ce que tu vas t’imaginer ? Je les importe directement de Polynésie. On ne vend que des produits de qualité ici, rien à voir avec les boutiques souvenirs de Nouvelle-Zélande et leurs babioles Made in China.

Jason (se retournant vers Chucky) : - T’en pense quoi ? Il est chouette, non ?

Chucky (faisant le signe « OK » avec sa main) : - Il te va à ravir.

Braqueur (perdant patience) : - Cette fois-ci, il y en a marre ! Donne-moi ça !

Le braqueur arrache le sac d’argent puis se retourne vers Jason. En la voyant porter un masque Tiki en bois finement décoré de peintures de guerre et de feuilles vertes, il pousse un cri de stupeur en laissant tomber son fusil.

Braqueur (terrifié) : - Oh, putain !

Chucky (posant le canon scié sur le comptoir puis ouvrant un sac plastique) : - Prend une grande inspiration, crétin.

Braqueur : - Quoi ?

Chucky monte sur le comptoir, met le sac sur la tête du braqueur puis l’étouffe en s’accroupissant. Le braqueur se débat en suffoquant.

Chucky (s’asseyant sur le comptoir en continuant d’étouffer le braqueur) : - Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

Jason (continuant d’examiner les objets) : - Honnêtement, j’hésite.

Soudain, le braqueur cesse de se débattre puis tombe à genoux sur le sol, mort d’asphyxie. Chucky le pousse alors vers l’avant, l’homme s’effondre lourdement sur le sol, un grand « boom ! » raisonnant dans toute la boutique. Jason s’approche du comptoir avec le masque Tiki en enjambant le corps et donne plusieurs pendentifs Tikis en or à Chucky qui retourne derrière le comptoir.

**Musique (Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - The Brethren Court) :<https://youtu.be/X2GKOh7Mrhw>**

Jason : - Tu sais, moi, je n’y connais rien à ces trucs. Tu me conseillerais lequel ?

Chucky (examinant les pendentifs) : - Voyons-voir…

Jason : - Au fait, tu as des toilettes ?

Chucky : - Bien-sûr. (pointant son doigt) Juste-là.

Jason : - Merci.

5 minutes plus tard, Jason est de retour.

Jason : - Au fait, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tiré dessus ?

Chucky : - Je viens de me rappeler que le couple qui habite juste au-dessus vient d’avoir 2 gosses. J’allais quand-même pas leur bousiller leur nuit et prendre le risque qu’ils me prennent en grippe à la prochaine réunion des commerçants.

Jason : - C’est logique.

Chucky (donnant un pendentif Tiki de l’amour à Jason d’un air malicieux) : - Voilà ce qu’il te faut.

Jason (prenant le pendentif) : - Wahou. Il est magnifique.

Chucky : - Mais prends garde, il a un pouvoir maléfique.

Jason (d’un air inquiet) : - Ouh, ça c’est moche.

Chucky : - Mais avec, tu as un glayourt gratuit.

Jason : - Ça c’est bien.

Chucky : - Le glayourt a lui aussi un pouvoir maléfique.

Jason : - Ça c’est moche.

Chucky : - Mais tu peux choisir le parfum.

Jason : - Ça c’est bien.

Chucky : - Le parfum contient du benzoate de potassium.

Jason (paumée) : - …

Chucky : - Et ça c’est moche.

Jason : - Je peux partir maintenant ? Mon poussin va s’inquiéter.

Chucky : - Bien-sûr. Ça te fera 90 $.

Jason pose l’argent sur le comptoir puis prend le sac en toile tandis que Chucky remplit le glayourt. Jason (regardant timidement sa poitrine, mesurant du bonnet C) : - Tu crois qu’ils sont trop petits ? Je devrais peut-être les faire grossir…

Chucky (niant de la tête en fermant les yeux) : - Tu ne veux pas non-plus avoir le gros cul de Jennifer Lopez, tant que tu y es ? (souriant) C’est pas la taille qui compte, grande idiote, c’est la façon dont tu t’en sers.

Jason (prenant le glayourt) : - Tu as raison. Merci beaucoup, Chucky. Contente de t’avoir revue.

Chucky : - Moi aussi, Jay. Bonne chance avec ton petit cœur.

Jason : - À bientôt !

Jason quitte la boutique puis remonte dans son pickup, tandis que Chucky ferme la boutique et tourne le panneau sur « Fermé » en verrouillant la porte. Jason s’engage sur l’autoroute en direction du continent tout en sirotant son glayourt à la banane avec une paille, se demandant ce que ce dernier pouvait bien avoir de maléfique.

**Autoroute nationale, 20 h 00.**

**Musique (Batman the Animated Serie - Joker’s favor Theme) :<https://youtu.be/yQOvCOza6Gw>**

Un peu plus tard, sur la même autoroute reliant New-York au continent, après une journée difficile au travail et pris au milieu des embouteillages, un conducteur commence à s’en prendre aux autres automobilistes. Soudain, un véhicule surgit de nulle-part le double en lui faisant une queue de poisson sans même mettre le clignotant. Dans un accès de rage, ce Monsieur Tout-le-Monde décide de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds : il rattrape le chauffard puis le tamponne à plusieurs reprises telle une auto-tamponneuse avant de se mettre à son niveau. Il ouvre la vitre puis agite son poing en l’air, prêt à en découdre

Conducteur : - Hé ! Mon pote ! Oui, c’est à toi que je parle, guignol ! Tu te crois tout seul sur la route ? Moi ta gueule à 2 ronds j’vais te la- … !

Le chauffard tourne alors la tête dans la direction du conducteur puis lui lance un sourire carnassier à faire froid dans le dos. Dévisagé, le pauvre gars regarde son poing, le desserre, fait coucou au chauffard en souriant bêtement puis ferme la vitre en s’enfonçant dans son siège avant d’accélérer.

Conducteur (apeuré) : - Bien joué, crétin. Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta grande gueule ?

Au même instant, le chauffard accélère en sortant son bras de la voiture et en mettant le clignotant, puis se place juste derrière la voiture de l’infortuné. Le conducteur s’en aperçoit puis change de voie afin d’essayer de le semer, mais le chauffard se lance à sa poursuite. Le conducteur regarde dans le rétroviseur intérieur et aperçoit le chauffard lui faire coucou en souriant. Pris de panique, il écrase le champignon puis prend la première sortie afin de s’enfuir. Après quelques kilomètres de route, il arrive en pleine forêt. Le réseau de son téléphone se coupe alors, la route est déserte, désormais, personne ne l’entendra crier.

Conducteur (apeuré) : - C’est bien ma veine. Pas un flic à l’horizon.

Le conducteur s’enfonce dans la sombre forêt, regarde derrière-lui puis pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son poursuivant a disparu. Hélas pour lui, sortant de nulle-part tel un fantôme, le chauffard lui coupe subitement la route, l’obligeant à s’arrêter brusquement. Le bras avachi sur le rebord de la portière et l’autre main sur le volant, il fixe le pauvre type dans les yeux en lui lançant un regard noir. Le conducteur fait alors marche-arrière puis prend une route isolée en défonçant une barrière en bois. Alors qu’il s’engage dans une montée, la voiture présente des signes de fatigue.

Conducteur (tapant sur le volant, stressé) : - Allez, allez. Avance ! Saleté de voiture électrique !

La voiture roule encore quelques mètres, puis tombe en panne. Le pauvre homme met le frein à main, sort de la voiture, s’enfonce dans les bois puis s’assoit contre un arbre en essuyant son front de sueur. Soudain, 2 centimes tombent près de lui.

Chauffard : - Tiens ! Pour ma gueule à 2 ronds.

Le conducteur se retourne alors et aperçoit le chauffard sur une racine d’arbre, éclairé par les phares de son véhicule, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Jason : - Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptes lui faire à ma gueule ?

Conducteur (terrifié) : - É-écoutez, je suis désolé ! J’ai eu une mauvaise journée ! Mon patron a refusé de m’augmenter et…

Jason (d’un ton moralisateur) : - Écoutes-moi bien, grossier personnage. On ne peut pas s’insulter comme ça sur les autoroutes ! C’est un manque de bonnes manières !

Jason bondit et soulève le pauvre type comme une poupée de chiffon.

Jason (agitant son doigt) : - Et moi, je vais t’apprendre la politesse. (plongeant sa main à l’intérieur de sa veste)

Conducteur : - S’il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça ! J’ai une famille, une femme, une petite fille. Je ferais n’importe-quoi pour me racheter ! N’importe-quoi !

Jason (sortant sa main de sa veste en souriant) : - « N’importe-quoi » ? Tu dis ?

Le conducteur acquiesce en hochant la tête.

Jason (lâchant l’homme tombant alors lourdement sur le sol) : - Oki Doki ! (s’accroupissant et tendant la main) Portefeuille.

Le pauvre type sort alors le portefeuille de sa veste et le tend à Jason.

Conducteur : - Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas beaucoup d’argent.

Jason (lui arrachant le portefeuille des mains) : - Oh, je t’en prie. Ne m’insulte pas !

Jason se relève puis sort le permis de conduire.

Jason : - « Elias Kimble » ? (agitant le doigt en fermant les yeux et claquant la langue d’un air condescendant) Très vilaine photo, très vilaine… (lisant) Taille, poids, âge… Blablabla… Et ta sœur ?

Jason range le permis dans sa veste tout en balançant le portefeuille à Elias qui le rattrape tant bien que mal.

Jason (souriant) : - Voilà le marché : je te laisse partir si tu promets de me rendre un petit service.

Elias Kimble (soulagé) : - D’accord… Quoi donc ?

Jason (hurlant sur Elias qui tombe alors à la renverse) : - J’EN SAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! J’AI PAS ENCORE RÉFLÉCHI À LA QUESTION.

Jason aide Elias à se relever.

Jason (époussetant le veston d’Elias puis mettant ses mains sur ses épaules) : - Le petit lapin va pouvoir reprendre sa petite vie minable et tranquille, et lorsque j’aurai besoin de lui, j’appelle. C’est d’accord ? (donnant à Elias une violente tape dans le dos) Super ! T’auras de mes nouvelles.

Jason remonte dans son pickup en riant diaboliquement. Elias, tremblant, tombe alors à genoux, soulagé et terrifié par cette glaçante rencontre, tandis que Jason disparait dans la nuit noire.

**Musique (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni – Main Theme) :<https://youtu.be/UuofG8a7EEk>**

**Maison de Jason, 21 h 00.**

La télé encore allumée, vous vous réveillez et apercevez une inquiétante silhouette assise à califourchon sur vous. Une ravissante jeune femme d’1 m 90, au visage doux, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts vous observe en souriant. Elle porte un chandail à rayures rouges et noires, un chapeau marron, un mini-short en jean, un collant en dentelle et un autre en cuir ainsi que des bottines noires.

Freddy : - Bonsoir, poussin. Je t’ai manqué ?

Paralysé de terreur, vous n’osez dire un mot. Vous aviez déjà vu Freddy en rêve, mais jamais vous n’auriez imaginé qu’elle puisse apparaître dans le monde réel.

Freddy (son doigt devant ses lèvres) : - Chuuuuut… Ça ne sert à rien de crier, trésor. Personne ne peut t’entendre… (approchant ses griffes de votre visage) J’ai dit : tais-toi… Voilà, c’est mieux. Tu m’as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ? Pendant ces 3 semaines, je t’ai observé, chaque nuit. Tu étais si paisible, on aurait dit un petit chaton. (serrant les dents) Et tu étais dans les bras de cette… cette… Cette sale peste. Je ne pouvais pas t’approcher, je devais faire du lèche-vitrine, je devais supporter de la voir te toucher, te câliner, t’embrasser… C’était insupportable… Mais maintenant qu’elle a enfin quitté son antre, on peut enfin passer du temps ensemble, rien que toi et moi… (se penchant sur vous) Je peux enfin sentir ton odeur, toucher ta douce petite peau de pêche… (vous reniflant en fermant les yeux) C’est si bon…

Freddy caresse votre visage, vous fuyez son regard en fermant les yeux.

Freddy : - Ooooh… Mais c’est qu’on est timide. Ne t’inquiètes-pas, je ne vais pas te tuer… Non, non, non, non… Je veux juste m’amuser un peu avec toi… (sortant un flacon d’aspirine de sa poche) Cet objet t’est familier, n’est-ce-pas ? Tu l’as volé à l’infirmerie du camp 1 jour à peine avant ton arrivée ici et tu l’as caché sous ton lit. Mais nous savons tous/toute les deux que tu ne souffrais pas de maux de tête, non, non, non. Tu étais juste profondément triste, alors tu voulais t’en servir à une toute autre fin. Tu voulais pouvoir quitter ce monde horrible pour le pays des songes, pour toujours. Plus de souffrance, plus de tristesse, un monde merveilleux se serait alors ouvert à toi... MON monde... Mais cette sale petite ingrate est arrivée, elle t’a emmené avec elle, elle a tout gâchée. Mais je vais remédier à cela. Surtout, reste tranquille.

Freddy prend un verre et une bouteille d’eau posés sur la table de chevet. Elle remplit le verre, ouvre le flacon d’aspirine, verse plusieurs cachets dans le verre, puis repose le flacon sur la table de chevet avant de touiller avec une de ses griffes.

Freddy : - Ouvre bien grand cette mignonne petite bouche, trésor… (approchant ses griffes de votre visage) Est-ce que tu as besoin d’un peu de persuasion ?

Terrifié, vous obéissez. Freddy attrape votre bouche puis vous force à boire.

Freddy (souriant) : - Voilà… D’une seule traite… Ça c’est un gentil chaton.

Votre vue se trouble, vous perdez peu à peu connaissance tandis que des larmes de tristesse coulent de vos yeux. Freddy repose le verre sur la table de chevet.

Freddy (mettant les mains sur ses joues) : - Maintenant, l’amusement réel va commencer. (ricanant)

**Musique (2Dark – Dr Hernest Miguele) :<https://youtu.be/0XV6_r1Se_A>**

**Camp de Crystal Lake, 21 h 30**

Vous vous réveillez sur le sol en ayant la tête qui tourne.

Freddy (assise sur une table de pique-nique) : - Bon retour dans le monde des vivants, trésor. Cet endroit t’est familier, n’est-ce pas ?

Terrifié, vous demandez à Freddy ce qu’elle compte faire de vous.

Freddy : - Et bien, j’ai très envie de jouer à cache-cache avec toi. Les règles sont simples : si d’ici 1 heure, je ne t’ai pas retrouvé, tu auras gagné. Tu pourras alors sortir de ta cachette sans crainte, je te ramènerai dans ton lit sain et sauf/saine et sauve et tu pourras faire de jolis rêves. Parole de scout. Mais si je t’attrape, tu m’appartiendras, pour toujours. Je t’emmènerai avec moi, très très loin, et on ne se séparera plus jamais. Tu deviendras mon nouveau jouet préféré, un jouet auquel je pourrais faire TOUT ce que je veux… (ricanant) Comme tu n’as pas l’air en très grande forme depuis la mort de ta famille, je ne vais pas courir, juste marcher. Tu vois ? Moi aussi je peux être gentille. Je compte jusqu’à 20… (souriant) Bonne chance.

Vous vous relevez et courrez aussi vite que possible vers l’intérieur du camp à la recherche d’une cachette. Votre cœur bat à 100 à l’heure. Vous entrez dans l’un des bungalows et vous vous cachez tant bien que mal sous un lit.

Freddy : - 18… 19… 20. (descendant de la table) Attention, j’arrive.

Freddy marche alors dans le camp, ses longues griffes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir fixées sur son gant en cuir brillants grâce aux rayons de la lune. Le tonnerre se met alors à gronder, les éclairs illuminent le ciel. En passant près des arbres et des bungalows, Freddy fait crisser ses griffes contre l’écorce et les parois en bois, provoquant un bruit strident et terriblement inquiétant. Le temps passe, pour vous, les minutes deviennent de longues heures interminables. Vous ne bougez pas, vous n’osez faire le moindre bruit, vous fermez les yeux en espérant très fort que ce cauchemar éveillé se termine le plus vite possible. Freddy entre alors dans votre bungalow, le bruit de ses bottines raisonnant sur le parquet. Vous tremblez alors de peur. Freddy s’arrête juste devant votre lit, puis s’assied sur le lit en croisant les jambes. Vous entendez le grincement des ressorts, puis apercevez l’un de ses pieds.

Freddy : - Où peux-tu bien être ? Voyons…

Freddy se lève, puis regarde sous le lit voisin. Vous tentez alors de sortir discrètement mais Freddy vient alors dans votre direction. Vous vous plaquer sur le sol en reculant afin de ne pas être vu. Freddy s’arrête, s’accroupie en mettant ses mains sur les genoux puis regarde sous le lit.

Freddy (souriant) : Coucou ! Je t’ai trouvé.

Vous tentez de fuir mais Freddy vous attrape la jambe.

Freddy : - Viens-voir Maman.

Vous suppliez Freddy de vous lâcher mais elle continue de vous sortir de dessous le lit en vous tirant la jambe tandis que vos ongles rayent le parquet. Elle vous attrape par le cou puis vous plaque contre le mur.

Freddy : - Je te tiens.

Tout espoir semble perdu, mais en tâtant le sol avec votre main, vous attrapez une bouteille de bière vide. Vous la prenez comme une matraque puis frappez Freddy au visage en hurlant, la bouteille se brisant sur le coup. Freddy lâche prise, sonnée, tandis que vous en profitez pour vous enfuir. Vous sortez du bungalow et courrez aussi vite que vos jambes vous le permettent.

Freddy (se tenant la tête de sa main nue) : - Putain... Ma tête… Ça fait mal…

**Musique (Max Payne 3 – Max : Panama) :<https://youtu.be/EskJZmaYL10>**

Vous fuyez en direction du lac. La nuit étant bien trop sombre, il vous est impossible de retrouver le chemin de la maison de Jason. Votre seule chance d’échapper à Freddy est de franchir le lac, long de 100 mètres. Comme il n’y a pas de bateau, vous prenez votre courage à 2 mains puis plongez en direction de l’autre rive. Après quelques mètres, vous vous rendez compte que vous n’avez plus pieds, mais nous n’avez pas d’autre choix que de continuer malgré le danger : toute crampe étant synonyme de noyade. Vous avez l’impression d’être dans un de ces films d’horreur où la pauvre victime tente d’échapper au monstre qui la poursuit. Même si dans les faits, vous êtes plutôt dans la même galère que Jill Valentine poursuivie par le Némésis dans Resident Evil 3, les armes et les points de sauvegarde des machines à écrire en moins. La lune se reflète dans le lac, l’eau est glacée, vos forces vous abandonnent peu à peu. Après 20 longues minutes de nage ininterrompue, vous atteignez enfin le rivage. Vous vous hissez péniblement sur la rive, épuisé, trempé, et glacé jusqu’aux os. Soudain, vous apercevez un feu de camp entre les sapins. Cette bonne nouvelle vous redonne de l’énergie et de l’espoir : ceux sont sûrement des campeurs auprès de qui vous pourrez demander de l’aide. Bien-sûr, ils ne risquent pas de croire ce qui vous arrive, mais peu-importe. C’est un détail dont vous vous soucierez le moment venu. Vous vous levez puis utiliser vos derrières forces afin d’atteindre le feu de camp. Vous voyez alors une silhouette assise sur un tronc d’arbre en train de faire griller une merguez sur le feu. Vous appelez la silhouette au secours, la mystérieuse personne relève alors la tête puis s’adresse à vous.

Freddy (d’un sourire sadique) : - Agréable baignade ?

Vous tombez à genoux, vos espoirs de trouver de l’aide s’envolent, vous savez que vous êtes foutu. Vous ne savez pas comment Freddy est arrivée là aussi vite, et à dire vrai, vous vous en fichez. Vous êtes bien trop faible pour vous enfuir. Freddy mange alors la merguez à pleines dents, se lève, puis s’accroupit devant vous.

Freddy (vous relevant la tête en plaçant sa main sous votre menton) : - Quel dommage, mon chou. Si près du but. Il ne te restait plus que 5 pauvres petites minutes à tenir. (ricanant) Viens-là.

Freddy vous prend dans ses bras tandis que vous vous débattez en vain, des larmes coulant alors de vos yeux.

Freddy : - Chuuut. Ne t’inquiètes pas. Ça va être super, tu verras. Je ne te ferai pas trop mal, juste quelques-petites coupures ici et là. On va bien s’amuser, promis... Tu dois être très fatigué avec cette longue nage… Tu as grand besoin de te reposer…

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist - Sakubou) :<https://youtu.be/QIjKkbQD16E>**

Vous puisez vos dernières forces pour appeler au secours, vos cris déchirant la nuit et se perdant dans l’obscurité.

Freddy (caressant lentement votre dos avec ses griffes en chuchotant) : - Silence maintenant, trésor. Tu dois reprendre des forces. J’ai très envie de jouer avec toi dès qu’on sera arrivé chez moi… Ferme les yeux…

Des larmes coulent de vos yeux, quand soudain, un coup de feu retentit dans la nuit. Surgissant de nulle part, une balle fend l’air puis transperce l’épaule droite de Freddy. Elle lâche prise en hurlant de douleur, tandis que vous tombez sur le sol. Vous entendez alors une voix provenir d’entre les arbres.

Mystérieuse voix (à Freddy) : - TOI !

Freddy (serrant les dents, la main sur son épaule ensanglantée, furieuse) : - Oh, non. C’est pas vrai…

Vous vous retournez alors en direction de la voix. Sortant des arbres, un M16A1 fumant pointé sur Freddy, les veines saillantes, les dents serrées, le doigt sur la détente et l’œil vif dans le viseur, votre sauveur s’approche lentement. À côté, Attila a l’air d’un enfant de cœur.

Jason (verte de rage) : - Ôte immédiatement tes sales pattes de mon poussin, blondasse ! Ou je te fais sauter le caisson !

Freddy (reculant de 3 pas) : - Essayes un peu pour voir ! Calamity Jane.

Jason (s’adressant à vous) : - Ne t’inquiètes pas, bébé. Je suis là maintenant.

Freddy : - Je vais te crever ton putain d’œil, la brunette !

Jason : - Je t’attends, Boucles d’Or !

**Musique (Batman Arkham City – I Think You Should Do As He Says) :<https://youtu.be/Nfhy0S93Ivk>**

Toutes griffes dehors, Freddy se rue telle une tigresse sur Jason en hurlant. Jason met rapidement son fusil en bandoulière puis pare l’attaque de Freddy avec sa machette. S’ensuit alors un violent duel entre les 2 femmes. Terrifié devant un tel spectacle, vous n’osez dire un mot. Il faut dire que c’était la première fois que vous voyez Jason en action. En comparaison, les combats de catch féminin et les bagarres entre femmes pour le dernier manteau en solde en magasin lors du Black Friday ne sont que des chamailleries de gosses dans une cour de récré. Griffes contre machette, les coups s’entrechoquent dans des bruits de lame tout en produisant des étincelles. Freddy mise sur l’agilité tandis que Jason s’en remet à la force brute. Aucune des deux ne retient ses coups, bien décidée à éliminer sa rivale. Durant 5 longues et interminables minutes, le combat bat son plein. Chacune arrive à blesser l’autre sans pour autant réussir à porter de coup fatal. Tâchées de sang, griffes et machette reflètent les visages respectifs emplis de rage de Freddy et Jason, éclairées par les flammes tandis que leurs silhouettes s’animent sur le sol et les arbres telles des ombres chinoises.

Freddy (donnant un coup de griffe) : - Tu n’es qu’une sale petite ingrate ! Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi ! Pourquoi tu as tué tous ces gosses et ces moniteurs, hein ? Ils étaient MES proies !

Jason (donnant un coup de machette) : - Et toi, une sale garce jalouse et égoïste ! C’était une affaire personnelle : ces déchets ont fait de la vie de mon chaton un enfer ! Si tu t’imagines que tu peux me voler mon trésor comme lot de consolation, tu peux t’asseoir sur un cactus !

Jason lance sa machette en l’air, puis attaque Freddy à coups de poings telle une combattante de MMA, l’obligeant à reculer. Tandis que la machette tournoie dans les airs à plusieurs mètres du sol, éclairée par les rayons de la lune, Freddy pare et esquive les coups de Jason du mieux qu’elle peut tout en prenant quelques coups au passage. Du sang coule alors de son nez et de sa bouche, éclaboussant le visage et la poitrine de Jason, tandis que raisonnent des sons d’os brisés.

Jason : - PÉTASSE ! (mettant une droite) SALOPE ! (mettant une gauche)

Le combat était clairement en faveur de Jason : elle était bien plus grande et bien plus forte que sa rivale. Soudain, Freddy se retrouve coincée, sauf qu’à défaut d’être dos au mur, elle se retrouve dos à l’arbre. Jason l’attrape à la gorge en serrant le poing puis rattrape sa machette au vol.

Jason (serrant le manche, le visage empli de rage) : - Je vais accrocher ta sale petite tronche comme trophée sur ma cheminée ! (brandissant sa machette, prête à décapiter Freddy) Va brûler en Enfer !

Sentant sa dernière heure arriver, Freddy tente le tout pour le tout.

Freddy (hurlant) : - Attends ! Je peux t’aider à le retrouver !

La machette fend l’air tandis que Freddy ferme les yeux. Jason dévie sa machette de sa trajectoire, puis tranche l’arbre d’un coup net comme un pamplemousse. Freddy rouvre les yeux. Le tronc s’effondre alors dans un lourd bruit, tandis que Jason baisse sa machette en lâchant Freddy qui tombe alors à genoux en se tenant la gorge et en toussant.

Jason : - Je suis toute ouïe.

**Musique (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Henka) :<https://youtu.be/dav6XdyRwiw>**

Pendant 2 longues minutes, vous observez les 2 femmes parler sans pour autant entendre la conversation. En voyant Jason serrer le poing, vous comprenez que ce qu’elle apprend ne la met guère de bonne humeur.

Jason (fermant les yeux) : - Alors, il est toujours en vie. Hein ? (rouvrant les yeux) Plus pour longtemps. Il peut déjà commencer à inscrire son nom sur une tombe… (soulevant Freddy par le col de son chandail) J’espère pour toi que tu ne me racontes pas des cracks, Frederica.

Freddy : - Je ne mens jamais, Jason.

Jason (mettant sa machette sous la gorge de Freddy, fronçant les sourcils et serrant les dents) : - Touche encore à un seul cheveu de mon petit ange, et je te scalpe. Suis-je claire ?

Freddy (sentant la lame glacée et coupante en souriant) : - Claire comme le Crystal.

Jason : - Très drôle.

Jason jette Freddy comme un vieux vêtement sur plus d’1 mètre. Freddy se relève péniblement en ramassant son chapeau.

Freddy (d’un air narquois) : - Pas de bisou ? J’avoue que je suis un peu déçue.

Jason (accrochant sa machette à sa ceinture) : - Dégage !

Freddy ne se le fait pas dire 2 fois et disparaît aussitôt dans les bois.

**Musique (The Green Mile – Night Journey) :<https://youtu.be/YO7qGTDWXLE>**

Jason (courant vers vous) : - Mon cœur ! Tu vas bien ? (vous serrant fort dans ses bras) C’est fini. Je suis là, je suis là. Elle ne peut plus rien te faire maintenant… Mais… Tu es tout trempé. Ne me dit que tu as… Oh, mon Dieu. Attends, il faut d’abord retirer tes vêtements. Ne bouge pas.

Jason vous déshabille délicatement puis jette vos vêtements sales par terre. Elle pose son fusil sur le sol, retire sa veste en cuir puis la met sur vos épaules avant de s’asseoir sur un tronc d’arbre avec vous.

Jason (caressant votre joue) : - Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. Je sais que tu n’as pas tenté de fuir la maison. Raconte-moi tout. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Durant de longues minutes, vous racontez tout à Jason, votre enlèvement par Freddy, votre fuite, votre traversée du lac à la nage, et ce qu’elle comptait vous faire. Une fois cette horrible histoire finie, Jason vous serre très fort dans ses bras et vous berce. Vous fermez les yeux, profitant de ce moment de sécurité qui s’offre à vous. Le feu crépite tandis que les étoiles illuminent le ciel.

Jason : - Tout est de ma faute, je t’avais promis de te protéger et j’ai échouée. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Vous pardonnez à Jason, lui disant que vous ne lui serez jamais assez redevable de vous avoir sauvé. Sur ces mots, son visage s’emplit de joie, puis elle vous embrasse tendrement. Elle jette vos vêtements dans le feu en vous disant qu’elle vous en achètera d’autres. Puis elle passe le pendentif Tiki acheté chez Chucky autour de votre cou, vous disant qu’il vous protégera contre Freddy. À dire vrai, vous n’avez jamais cru aux porte-bonheurs jusqu’à maintenant, mais vu l’arrivée quasi-miraculeuse de Jason, vous vous dites que le Tiki a sûrement des pouvoirs magiques.

Jason (mettant son fusil en bandoulière sur l’épaule) : - Viens. On rentre à la maison.

Jason vous fait enfiler sa veste avant de la fermer, cette dernière faisant quasiment office de manteau en raison de sa grande taille, puis vous porte dans ses bras alors que vous passez les bras autour de son cou. Vous sentant en sécurité, vous posez votre tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Jason s’enfonce avec vous dans la brume tandis que le feu de camp continue de se consumer.

**Musique (Braveheart - A Gift of Thistle) :<https://youtu.be/wUNSZEDfwu0>**

**Maison de Jason, 23 h 00.**

En sous-vêtements et t-shirt, enroulé dans des couvertures chaudes, vous buvez une tasse de chocolat chaud et mangez des cookies afin de reprendre des forces comme le prescrit le dictionnaire médical en cas d’hypothermie tout en regardant la télé. Jason descend alors avec un plateau contenant des jus de fruits et une pizza Hawaïenne à base d’ananas, de dinde, et de mozzarella.

Jason (souriant) : - Le dîner est prêt.

Jason vous rejoint dans le lit puis mange la pizza avec vous. Vous avez tellement faim que vous n’en laissez pas une miette, mangeant avec gourmandise chaque bouchée. Pendant plus d’1 heure, vous enchaînez les épisodes de North Park sur Amazonia Prime, riant avec Jason, puis vos petits yeux fatigués se ferment. Lentement, vous sombrez dans le sommeil tandis que vos muscles se relâchent. Jason pose délicatement votre tête sur l’oreiller, vous borde puis vous embrasse tendrement sur la joue, laissant une marque de rouge à lèvre. Elle éteint la télé puis sort de la chambre avec le plateau en éteignant la lumière, le pendentif Tiki posé sur la table de chevet à côté du verre et de la bouteille d’eau. Les rayons de la lune traversent le soupirail et éclairent votre visage.

**Musique (Max Payne 3 – Main Theme) :<https://youtu.be/PZfaSNoZ6L0>**

La pluie se met alors à tambouriner contre les murs et les fenêtres de la maison tandis que le tonnerre gronde. Jason se rend dans la salle de jeu puis ouvre la boîte du jeu qu’elle a acheté plus-tôt chez Chucky. En sortant le manuel, elle découvre 2 billets avec un message suivi d’un smiley.

Message : « C’est cadeau. Amuse-toi bien ». - Chucky

Jason (souriant) : - Sacrée fille, toujours à faire des surprises.

Jason sort les billets, range le manuel puis repose la boîte dans la ludothèque. Elle se rend alors au bureau où se trouve son ordinateur, le masque Tiki accroché juste au-dessus de l’écran incurvé, puis ouvre un tiroir dont elle sort une vielle photo de famille en couleur, trouée par des impacts de balles. La photo lui servant de cible d’entraînement lorsqu’elle tire au M16 dans les bois.

Jason (fronçant le regard) : - Accroche-toi, connard. On va se voir très bientôt…

Jason range la photo et les billets dans le tiroir puis sort un jeu de sa ludothèque. Elle allume la télé et sa Gamestation 2, insère le disque, s’affale dans le canapé en mettant les pieds sur la table basse, puis se met à jouer à Warped Metal, prenant un malin plaisir à semer le chaos et la destruction dans l’arène à bord de son véhicule surarmé dans un demolition derby explosif sentant bon l’essence et la chair brûlée. Chargé et le cran de sûreté placé sur la position « Sécurité », le M16A1 est posé juste à côté d’elle, nettoyé et prêt à protéger son foyer contre les cambrioleurs, les terroristes, le gouvernement, le roi George III de Grande-Bretagne et d’Irlande, ainsi que toute autre personne ayant la mauvaise idée de se mettre entre elle et vous, tandis que figure sur le mur un cadre comprenant une réplique manuscrite du Second Amendement protégeant son droit constitutionnel à posséder et à se servir d’une arme. De toute façon, Jason n’avait jamais compté sur les forces de l’ordre pour la protéger, seulement sur son fusil et sur un bon avocat. Dans le jardin, non loin de la bannière étoilée flottant au vent, planté dans la pelouse, à l’entrée de la propriété entourée de palissade en bois barbelée, un panneau d’avertissement stipule : « Attention ! Les intrus seront abattus, les survivants seront achevés », le crâne humain du premier et dernier crétin a avoir essayé empalé dessus.

**À suivre…**


	3. Une amie qui vous veut du bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que vous vivez un tournant dans votre relation avec Jason, de nombreux événements ont lieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me soutenir sur  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3   
> \- Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Bamboo13  
> \- Paypal: https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR
> 
> Retrouvez-moi également sur Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/bambou-137
> 
> Références:  
> \- Câlins de lit: https://youtu.be/yqMG-Ti_szo  
> \- Le reportage sur les joueurs: https://youtu.be/qjiFaHCKsOs  
> \- Les pauvres et les riches ("La folie des Grandeurs"): https://youtu.be/3_DvThM81fo  
> \- Course-poursuite en forêt : https://youtu.be/fLz1r_sCeXc  
> \- La voiture de police: https://youtu.be/OmCuLJjWl2M  
> \- Le magasin de BD: https://youtu.be/dlNZBvkSY_g

**Musique (2Dark – Scarlett’s tower) :<https://youtu.be/e2FlWJlxJ5Y>**

**Maison de Jason, vendredi, tard le soir**

La lune est haute dans le ciel, le pickup surgit de la nuit noire puis se gare sous le garage en bois ouvert. Jason descend, puis sort plusieurs sacs de courses de l’arrière du camion en marmonnant.

Jason : - Ce couillon m’a fait perdre un temps précieux. Trésor doit mourir d’inquiétude et de faim.

Tandis que le pickup se verrouille dans un grand “bip !”, Jason rentre dans la maison puis pose les courses sur la table de la cuisine.

Jason : - Chatonnnnn ! Je suis rentrée ! (descendant dans la chambre) Je nous ai acheté plein de bonnes choses et… Chaton ?

Jason reste figée sur place sans dire un mot : la chambre est vide, les draps du lit défaits, et la télé encore allumée. Un profond sentiment de panique l’envahit. Elle se met à fouiller la chambre, puis les autres pièces de la maison en vous appelant, sans succès. Elle revient alors dans la chambre, puis s’assoit sur le lit en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, inquiète.

Jason : - Où peux-tu bien être ? Tu ne peux pas m’avoir abandonnée, pas après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi, pas après tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble…

Soudain, une voix s’échappe du coffre à jouets.

Voix : - Évidemment que non, pauvre cloche !

Jason ouvre le coffre à jouet puis sort le crâne d’Alice du baluchon.

Jason : - Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Alice : - Regarde la table de chevet.

Gardant le crâne dans ses mains, Jason regarde la table de chevet, puis aperçoit le verre d’eau vide avec le bocal d’aspirine entamé posé juste à côté.

Jason : - Comment ce truc est arrivé ici ? (prise de peur) Oh mon Dieu, j’espère que poussin ne compte pas…

Alice (dépitée) : - Mais c’est pas vrai… Qui est-ce qu’il m’a fichu une bourrique pareille ? Jette un œil au lit.

Jason tapote le matelas et se met à fouiller dans les draps.

Jason : - Qu’est-ce que ?

Jason lâche le crane qui tombe alors sur la moquette.

Alice : - Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?

**Musique (Both are infinite – The Miner) :<https://youtu.be/e8D5lxle12c>**

Jason attrape un cheveu blond niché dans les plis de la couverture. Son sang se met soudainement à bouillir, la peur cédant aussitôt la place à la colère. Elle ouvre une trappe secrète située à l’arrière du lit en bois massif juste au-dessus des oreillers puis en sort son M-16 rangé juste au-dessus de son fusil à pompe.

Jason (armant son fusil) : - J’aurai dû m’en douter. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ?

Alice : - Ah, enfin. Pas étonnant que tu n’aies jamais réussi à finir un seul Residence Evil sans devoir chercher la solution sur Internet chaque fois que tu tombes sur une énigme.

Jason range des chargeurs dans sa veste, met son fusil en bandoulière, ramasse le crâne puis se met à le secouer violemment comme une boule magique, furieuse.

Jason : - Ce n’est pas le moment de parler de mes difficultés à résoudre des puzzles à la noix dans les survival-horrors ! OÙ EST-CE QUE CETTE POUFFIASSE A EMMENÉ MON PETIT ANGE ???

Alice (ayant du mal à parler) : - Elle est partie… il y a un peu plus d’1 heure…. Je crois qu’elle se dirigeait vers le camp…

Jason : - ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE PLUS TÔT, TÊTE D’OS ??? BÉBÉ DOIT MOURIR DE PEUR EN CE MOMENT, J’EN SUIS CERTAINE !!!

Jason fourre le crâne dans le baluchon puis le jette dans le coffre avant de le refermer violemment.

Jason : - Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de te mettre aux enchères sur ePay !

Jason accroche sa machette à sa ceinture, éteint les lumières et la télé afin d’économiser l’électricité, verrouille la porte de la maison puis s’enfonce en courant dans la forêt sombre en direction du camp. Au même moment, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, Freddy se remet de son coup sur la tête.

Freddy : - Ouuuh… La sale petite peste… (regardant ses griffes) Très bien, je vais devoir te discipliner un peu…

Freddy sort du bungalow, puis vous observe nager en direction de l’autre côté du lac.

Freddy : - C’est ça, petite souris. Fuis tant que tu le peux, tu ne pourras pas m’échapper. (léchant ses griffes avec sa langue) Personne ne m’échappe.

Freddy contourne alors le lac en courant tout en se dissimulant à travers les arbres. 5 minutes plus tard, elle arrive à un petit feu de camp abandonné. Elle s’assied sur un tronc d’arbre, prend une merguez rangée dans une glacière, puis l’empale sur une de ses griffes avant de la faire griller sur le feu, attendant avec impatience votre arrivée. Au même moment, Jason entre le camp. Elle fouille prudemment les baraquements en suivant les traces de griffes de Freddy tout en surveillant les angles morts. Faisant chou blanc, elle serre très fort le Tiki dans ses mains en fermant les yeux, se rappelant ce que Chucky lui avait dit.

(Chucky : - Souviens-toi : pense très fort à la personne que tu aimes, et le Tiki t’y conduira où qu’elle se trouve.)

Le Tiki s’illumine comme une luciole, s’envole, puis sort du bungalow suivi par Jason.

Jason : - Tiens bon mon cœur, j’arrive.

Après de longues minutes de course à travers la brume, le Tiki s’arrête puis revient dans les mains de Jason qui le range alors dans sa veste. En vous vous voyant aux prises avec Freddy, hurlant à l’aide et pleurant de terreur en vous débattant vaillamment à l’aide de vos petits poings, son sang ne fait qu’un tour. Elle braque son fusil, aligne le point vert du viseur holographique sur Freddy puis met le doigt sur le pontet en retenant son souffle afin de viser juste : un seul centimètre d’erreur et elle risque de vous toucher mortellement.

Jason : - Dis bonjour à mon copain, “Bitch”.

Jason presse la détente. Tandis que la détonation raisonne dans la forêt comme un coup de tonnerre, la douille éjectée retombe sur le sol dans un léger tintement. La balle traçante jaillit alors des flammes du canon puis fend l’air à la vitesse de l’éclair en tournoyant, illuminant la nuit noire et les feuillages pour enfin se loger dans l’épaule de Freddy. Freddy lâche prise en hurlant de douleur, la blessure infligée la brûlant comme si on lui avait enfoncé un tisonnier ardant dans la peau, tandis que vous tombez sur le sol. Les veines apparentes et les dents serrées, Jason sort alors de la lisière de la forêt en braquant la lampe-torche de son fusil sur Freddy, prête à faire de nouveau feu.

**Musique (Kingdom Hearts 2 – Dearly Beloved EXTENDED) :<https://youtu.be/TG1pRNQAByI>**

**Maison de Jason, le lendemain**

Jason ouvre soudainement les yeux, réalisant que ce n’était qu’un rêve et qu’elle s’était assoupie. Assise sur le lit, vêtue d’un t-shirt et d’un legging de sport noirs à bandes blanches et portant des gants en nitrile, elle caresse gentiment vos pieds. Soudain, la froideur d’une lame vous sort de votre sommeil, vous vous réveillez alors en vous débattant tandis que Jason vous maintient fermement les jambes en vous rassurant.

Jason : - Chuuuut… Tout va bien, mon cœur. C’est moi.

Jason vous masse doucement les jambes pour vous détendre, c’est alors que vous réalisez que vous vous trouvez dans le plus simple appareil.

Jason (souriant) : - Pardonne-moi mon ange, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Où sont tes vêtements ? Et bien, j’ai pris la liberté de te les retirer pendant que tu dormais pour faire une lessive, et que tu sois un peu plus à l’aise. C’est quand même bien plus confortable de dormir dans un lit sans tissus qui bloque la circulation du sang, non ?

Vous acquiescez d’un hochement tout en tirant la couverture à vous afin de couvrir vos parties intimes. Timidement, vous demandez à Jason ce qu’elle tient dans sa main.

Jason : - Ça ? Juste un petit couteau et une pince couple-ongle, mon chou. Tes ongles sont très longs et sales, ils risquent de s’incarner, puis de s’infecter. Et nous ne voulons pas que ça arrive, n’est-ce pas ? (souriant) Bien-sûr que non, alors, laisse-toi faire et détend-toi, d’accord ?

Pendant de longues minutes, Jason coupe et cure vos ongles de pieds un à un tout en pinçant tendrement vos orteils.

Jason : - Ce petit orteil est allé au marché… Ce petit orteil fait dodo… Ce petit orteil regarde la télé… Ce petit-orteil va chez sa grand-mère… Et ce petit orteil va à la piscine… Et voilà, tous beaux tous propres.

Jason range le couteau, la pince à ongles et ses gants dans une petite trousse de soin posée sur la commode puis se rassied sur le lit.

Jason : - Mmm ? Tu pensais que j’allais faire quoi ? (la main sur la bouche) Oh, bébé, non ! Oooooh… Viens-là.

Jason s’allonge au fond du lit, le dos contre l’oreiller en vous serrant dans ses bras, votre tête nichée entre ses 2 seins, puis vous chuchote tendrement à l’oreille.

Jason : - JAMAIS je ne pourrais blesser ces adorables petits petons. C’était juste un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout pour que tu ne tentes pas de t’enfuir. (vous embrassant) Mais si jamais tu veux jouer…

Jason ouvre la table de chevet puis en sort une paire de menottes en fourrure en souriant malicieusement.

Jason : - J’utiliserai à nouveau ceci. Tu resteras alors dans ce lit jusqu’à ce que je sois sûre que tu aies bien retenu la leçon. Et puis, tu es tellement mignon/mignonne avec. Je ne voudrais pas aller jusqu’à te mettre une laisse, tu n’es pas un chien… Non, tu es un chaton, un adorable petit chaton que je pourrais câliner pendant des heures et des heures.

Jason range les menottes dans la table de chevet, allume le climatiseur grâce à une télécommande puis promène ses doigts dans vos cheveux. Voyant que vous avez froid, elle remonte la couverture sur vous puis vous intime de vous taire en mettant son doigt sur votre bouche d’un air malicieux.

Jason : - Mais de toute façon, tu ne veux pas t’enfuir, n’est-ce pas ? (souriant) Bien-sûr que non. Tu veux restez ici avec moi. (regardant les faits divers à la télé) Le monde extérieur est froid et cruel, et tu es une petite créature si pure, si innocente, si fragile, un vrai petit ange. C’est pour ça que je veux te garder ici, en sécurité. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile pour toi de devoir rester toute la journée à la maison, mais c’est pour ton bien, je t’assure. Ne vois pas cette chambre comme une cage, mais plutôt comme… une volière. Une volière où mon adorable petit oiseau rare peut se détendre tout en restant à l’abri des prédateurs, et ce lit comme un nid doux et chaud dans lequel te reposer. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est de m’attendre bien sagement pendant que je vais travailler pour remplir le compte en banque et le frigo… Quelle heure il est ? (regardant son téléphone) Et bien, il est 13 h 00. J’ai préféré ne pas te réveiller, tu t’es endormi/endormie comme une bûche hier soir.

Jason vous caresse gentiment le dos en vous embrassant à plusieurs reprises, le touché de ses ongles sur votre peau vous détend.

Jason : - Tu continues à faire des cauchemars ? Ooooooh… C’est fini, c’est fini. Je suis là maintenant. *Smack !* Plus de cauchemars… *Smack !* Plus de mauvais rêves…*Smack !* Plus de barbies flippantes… *Smack !* Ne t’inquiète pas, elle ne reviendra plus… D’ailleurs…

Jason passe la main sur le côté du lit, puis ouvre un tiroir caché duquel elle sort un Mare’s Leg tactique noir.

Jason : - Quiconque… (serrant les dents) Quiconque, essayant de te faire du mal, périra de la main de la gentille fée Winchester, lentement et douloureusement…

Les paroles de Jason vous glacent le sang, vous sentez votre cœur s’accélérer. Vous savez très bien que ceux ne sont pas des paroles en l’air, étant donné qu’elle n’aurait pas hésité une seconde à décapiter Freddy devant vos yeux. Sentant votre peur, Jason range l’arme puis ressert son étreinte, vous empêchant de bouger.

Jason : - Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant, c’est juste toi et moi, pour toujours… (embrassant votre cou) Chuuuuut… Ne dis rien, tu n’as pas besoin de parler… *Smack* Tu n’as plus besoin de parler. *Smack* Juste de te laisser faire et me laisser m’occuper de toi… *Smack* Tu sais quoi ? On peut rester toute la journée ici, il fait bien trop chaud dehors. Le climatiseur nous gardera bien au frais. Je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter.

Jason se lève, monte à la cuisine, puis redescend avec des sodas, des hot-dogs, et du chew-gum dentifrice afin d’éviter de devoir remonter dans la salle de bain. Vous mangez les hot-dogs et siroter les sodas avec elle tout en regardant la télé, puis vous vous laissez pouponner, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Alors qu’elle promène ses doigts dans vos cheveux tout en sirotant un coca, Jason regarde le journal télévisé conservateur, bercée par l’intonation “journalistique” du présentateur de Wolf News, ce dernier énonçant des informations qui n’en sont pas vraiment et dénuées de toute objectivité.

**Musique (Tropico 5 - Andalucia) :<https://youtu.be/8iwywj1X_Dk>**

Voix off : - Et maintenant, après ce reportage passionnant sur la reproduction des scorpions du Nevada, jetons à présent un œil au phénomène des nouvelles grandes fortunes Latinos en suivant le parcours atypique de Juan Sandoval. Arrivé clandestinement il y a 3 mois en Arizona grâce à des passeurs Mexicains payés à prix d’or grâce à la somme récoltée par sa famille. Juan goûte aux joies du camping sauvage en vivant modestement sous une tente dans un terrain vague de la banlieue de Phoenix en se nourrissant exclusivement d’eau de pluie et de pangolins. Ce n’est finalement qu’une semaine plus tard qu’il économise chaque dollar gagné en travaillant dans un fast food O’Donald local en tant que serveur tout en bénéficiant de tickets restaurants et en louant une chambre dans un motel miteux d’autoroute. C’est finalement lors d’une descente de la police de l’immigration accompagnée d’un inspecteur du travail il y a de cela 2 semaines que Juan est arrêté avec 6 autres clandestins Mexicains, Honduriens et Équatoriens, sa fausse carte de sécurité sociale n’ayant pas échappée à l’œil de lynx des autorités. La direction du magasin est quant à elle mise hors de cause, ayant prouvée par sa bonne foi avoir été honteusement trompée par ses ex-employés, ces derniers ne reculant devant rien, affirmant avoir été embauchés au noir en toute connaissance de cause par l’enseigne qui s’est refusée à tout commentaire. Incarcéré dans un centre de détention pour migrants puis jugé apte à l’expulsion, Juan se voit confortablement installé dans un Boeing 747, lui qui n’avait jamais pris l’avion avant. Boeing fabriqué avec fierté à Caillouville dans l’Illinois, l’usine ayant échappée à la délocalisation massive de notre industrie aéronautique de pointe sous l’administration du socialiste Obama dans des pays asiatiques dont tout le monde se fiche, pays où l’on travaille comme des fourmis 12 heures par jour et où l’on mange des cochonneries comme des soupes de chauve-souris, des brochettes d’hippocampes ou des crackers de guêpes.

Jason (grignotant des testicules d’agneau frites) : - C’est bien vrai.

Voix off : - Le cuir des sièges provient quant à lui du ranch de la famille Glutton, éleveuse de bovins de génération en génération depuis 1887 dans le Nouveau-Mexique. Enfin, le kérosène est acheminé directement des champs pétrolifères du Colorado grâce à des camions-citernes, camions fabriqués avec fierté dans la dernière usine automobile du Michigan n’ayant pas été délocalisée au Mexique grâce au honteux traité de libre-échange nord-américain de l’ALENA, traité favorisant le dumping social et permettant à ce pays du Tiers-Monde d’envahir les rayons de nos hypermarchés avec des produits à la qualité plus que douteuse, menaçant par la même occasion nos petits producteurs locaux. Après quelques heures de vol, Juan est finalement de retour chez lui, l’argent qu’il a renvoyé chaque mois à sa famille via Eastern Union au lieu de le réinjecter dans notre économie faisant ainsi de lui l’un des hommes les plus riches du Salvador. Un bien bel exemple qui montre s’il le fallait encore que les pauvres vivent toujours aux crochets des riches et qu’il serait grand temps de finir ce mur au lieu de continuer à gaspiller l’argent du contribuable dans des projets coûteux et inutiles comme les bourses d’études ou les aides sociales. Rendons-nous à présent en Pennsylvanie, à Greenstone, où Oliver Schmidt, dernier artisan d’art de ce charmant petit village au charme préservé, conçoit et peint à la main de petites figurines en résine comme dans le temps, époque où l’on avait l’amour du travail bien fait.

 **Musique (The Last of Us Part 2 – Unbroken) :** [ **https://youtu.be/dKChKkgAdG4** ](https://youtu.be/dKChKkgAdG4)

Jason change de chaîne puis se met à regarder le baseball. Le reste de la journée s’écoule paisiblement, rythmée par les câlins de Jason et les séries TV. Puis arrive l’heure du dîner.

**20 h 30**

Tandis que vous attendez dans le canapé en cuir style “fast-food” juxtaposé à côté de la fenêtre, Jason sort de la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon, un plat tout juste sorti du four dans les mains. Elle dépose le plat sur la table puis retire ses gants de cuisson. Tout est pensé pour passer une soirée romantique : une bougie, une nappe à carreaux, de petits pains et de la musique douce en fond sonore.

Jason : - Je suis certaine que tu vas aimer. C’est du saumon royal des Grands Lacs, le dernier de tout le magasin. Il est un peu cher et j’ai dû batailler avec une grosse bourge pour l’obtenir, mais je suis sortie victorieuse après lui avoir enfoncé la tête dans l’aquarium à homards pour lui rafraîchir les idées. Des gens ont même filmé la scène. La vidéo fait un malheur sur Tik Tak, surtout le passage où les homards s’accrochent à son vieux visage fripé et ses boucles d’oreilles en or. On aurait dit le facehuggeur dans “Alien”… Enfin bref, ne t’inquiète pas, personne ne peut m’identifier : je portais une casquette. Et puis, c’est elle qui avait commencé à m’agresser en essayant de me l’arracher des mains. Je n’ai fait que me défendre.

Jason vous sert, puis se sert à son tour avant de s’asseoir en face de vous. Vous commencez alors à manger.

Jason : - Ne t’en fais pas, c’est du poisson sans arêtes. Tu peux manger à pleines dents.

Le temps s’écoule, la bougie fond, vous mangez avec gourmandise sans pour autant dire un mot. Intriguée, Jason vous demande si quelque-chose vous tracasse. Préoccupée par votre réponse, elle prend alors vos mains dans les siennes.

Jason : - Mon cœur, écoute-moi. Tu n’as aucune honte à avoir : tu n’étais pas de taille, elle s’attaque toujours à plus faible qu’elle, mais tu t’es très bien défendu. Je suis fière de toi, et je vais tout faire pour que tu n’aies plus jamais à traverser ça à nouveau. (souriant) Tu es un trésor pour moi, un trésor que je veux préserver à tout prix. Peut-être que c’est très égoïste de ma part de vouloir te garder pour moi toute seule, de ne vouloir te partager avec personne d’autre, quitte à te couper du monde extérieur, mais, c’est le seul moyen que j’ai pour te garder en sécurité. C’est mon rôle de te protéger, quel genre de petite-amie je serais si je n’en étais pas capable ? Si jamais je te perdais… (soupirant) Non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Je vais chercher le dessert.

Jason se lève, débarrasse la table, puis revient avec un gâteau au chocolat qu’elle partage avec vous. Le repas se termine, Jason met le lave-vaisselle en marche tandis que vous retournez dans la chambre. Jason vous rejoint dans le lit, vous déshabille puis s’endort avec vous.

 **Musique (Far Cry 5 - Safe and Sound) :** [ **https://youtu.be/xv7fFwFEekY** ](https://youtu.be/xv7fFwFEekY)

**Dimanche, 14 h 00**

Le lendemain, au bord du lac, Jason entre dans l’eau avec vous en tenant un grand baton. Tandis qu’elle s’éloigne du rivage, vous vous agrippez fermement à elle, les jambes croisées autour de son bassin et les bras autour de son cou, la tête contre son épaule. Jason s’arrête, plante le bâton dans le sol puis vous met doucement dans l’eau sans vous lâcher, l’eau lui arrivant à la poitrine. Vous agitez les pieds, sachant que vous ne touchez pas le fond.

Jason : - N’aie pas peur, trésor. Je suis juste là, tu ne vas pas te noyer. Prend une grande inspiration (inspirant), puis expire (expirant) Ensuite, tu remplis tes poumons d’air, puis tu te laisses couler en retenant ta respiration. Une fois que tu as touché le fond, tu plie les jambes puis tu remontes en faisant de petits bonds, d’accord ? Utilise la perche pour t’aider.

Suivant les consignes de Jason, vous prenez une grande inspiration, expirez, puis remplissez vos poumons de toute l’air que vous pouvez. Vous vous laissez ensuite couler à près d’1 m 90 de profondeur tout en serrant le bâton dans vos mains. Vos pieds touchent alors le fond de sable fin tandis que les algues vertes vous chatouillent les jambes. Vous pliez les genoux, puis remontez à la surface d’un seul bond.

Jason (souriant) : - Très bien, mon cœur. Encore une fois.

Vous répétez l’opération plusieurs fois jusqu’à ne plus avoir besoin de Jason. Vous apprivoisez enfin l’eau et êtes désormais capable de flotter sans avoir pied. Soudain, le téléphone de Jason se met à sonner.

Jason (marmonnant) : - Dimanche “jour du Seigneur” mon cul. (souriant) Ce n’est rien poussin, continue à t’amuser. Je reviens de suite.

Jason rejoint alors le rivage avec le bâton tandis que vous vous mettez à explorer les fonds marins en vous aventurant là où vous n’avez pas pied, émerveillé/émerveillée par les algues et les poissons. Elle sort son téléphone de son sac de sport puis décroche.

Jason : - Ouais ? (…) Tiff ! Quelle bonne surprise… Je suis occupée mais vas-y… Oui… Oui… Merde… Bon, ne t’inquiète pas, je connais quelqu’un qui peut vous aider. Je vais t’envoyer son numéro, dis-lui que tu appelles de ma part. Tu vas voir, c’est une vraie tueuse… De rien. On se tient au courant. Embrasse bien fort Chucky pour moi… Bisous.

 **Musique (Assassin’s Creed 2 - Home of the Brotherhood) :** [ **https://youtu.be/Hk3LniOvkU0** ](https://youtu.be/Hk3LniOvkU0)

Jason raccroche, puis envoie un SMS. Au même moment, vous sentez une vive douleur dans votre jambe. Ce que vous redoutez tant finit par arriver : la crampe en pleine baignade. Vous tentez de remonter à la surface, mais la douleur est trop intense. Vous agitez alors vos mains hors de l’eau avec l’énergie du désespoir avant de couler comme une pierre. Vos poumons vidés de toute oxygène, votre vue s’assombrit peu à peu tandis que vous sombrez dans les abysses à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Autant dire que niveau “mort de merde”, vous vous situez un niveau en dessous de l’influenceur Instagrim débile fauché par un train lors d’un selfie sur une voie ferrée et un niveau au-dessus de l’électrocution dans la baignoire à cause du sèche-cheveux. Vous perdez alors connaissance. Tout devient subitement noir autour de vous, vous avez froid et sentez peu à peu vos forces vous abandonner. Mais, alors que vous êtes sur le point d’entrer dans le tunnel de lumière, une puissante étreinte vous enlace puis vous ramène rapidement à la surface. Vous vous mettez alors à tousser et recracher l’eau tandis qu’on vous tape dans le dos. Vous relevez alors la tête puis apercevez le visage souriant de Jason vous observer tendrement en vous serrant dans ses bras. Elle avait parcouru à la nage 25 mètres depuis le rivage et 5 mètres de profondeur à la vitesse d’un requin Mako pour vous sauver.

Jason : - Bébé, voyons. Ce n’est pas dans le grand bassin qu’on s’entraîne à faire de l’apnée… (vous embrassant les cheveux) Viens, je vais te faire un massage pour faire partir cette vilaine crampe.

Jason vous conduit vers le rivage en vous portant dans ses bras quand soudain, elle s’arrête nette en apercevant une silhouette immobile sur le rivage, les bras croisés. Cette dernière l’interpelle alors tandis qu’elle vous repose dans l’eau avant de croiser ses bras autour de votre cou, l’eau vous arrivant au niveau de la gorge.

Jason : - Et merde. (vous chuchotant à l’oreille) Pas un mot, chaton. Laisse-moi parler.

 **Musique (Red Dead Redemption 2 – WANTED Music Theme 2) :** [ **https://youtu.be/Wabh-dqDcgg** ](https://youtu.be/Wabh-dqDcgg)

Shérif adjointe : - Qu’est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Jason : - On se baigne, officier. C’est pas interdit que je sache ? À moins qu’entre une partie de golf et une orgie avec des putes de luxe, ces couillons de Libéraux du Comité de l’Agriculture et des Espaces naturels de l’Assemblée générale (Chambre Basse du New Jersey) viennent de pondre en catimini une nouvelle loi pour racketter encore plus les contribuables avec des amendes exorbitantes en interdisant aux honnêtes citoyens de se rafraîchir dans les lacs et les rivières de notre État afin de “préserver l’environnement” ? Je suis certaine qu’ils sont de mèche avec ces hippies crasseux d’écolos bouffeurs de quinoa et fumeurs de joints.

Shérif adjointe : - Madame, je vous conseille de baisser d’un ton. Ce camp de vacances est fermé au public depuis 1 mois sur décision du shérif du comté jusqu’à nouvel ordre. On nous a signalé la disparition suspecte de toute une colonie.

Jason (moqueuse) : - Ben voyons. À ce qui parait, ce camp aurait été construit sur un ancien cimetière Indien. Les esprits doivent sûrement être très en colère.

Shérif adjointe : - Très drôle. Et d’ailleurs, quelle relation entretenez-vous avec cette jeune personne ?

Jason : - Je suis sa grande sœur. Et je vous conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que vous allez dire : à la première allégation d’inceste, je me ferai un plaisir de vous foutre un procès au cul pour diffamation. Vous pourrez dire adieu à votre boulot, votre bagnole et votre maison.

Shérif adjointe (soupirant) : - OK. Je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu. Voyons-ce que vous avez-là.

Jason (s’énervant) : - Hé ! Je vous interdits de fouillez dans mes affaires ! C’est une violation de mes droits ! Vous entendez ?

Shérif adjointe (fouillant le sac) : - Désolé Madame, mais le 4e Amendement ne peut rien pour vous : vous vous trouvez sans autorisation dans un lieu interdit au public, il s’agit-là d’un comportement suspect. Et votre sac est grand ouvert, tout le monde peut voir son contenu… Ah-ah ! Regardez un peu ce qu’on a là.

La shérif adjointe sort du sac le Beretta de Jason puis l’exhibe fièrement.

Jason (rageant intérieurement) : - Fait chier…

Shérif adjointe (souriant) : - J’imagine que vous avez un permis ?

Jason : - Évidemment. Vous n’avez qu’à fouillez dans mon portefeuille, tant que vous y êtes. (plissant les yeux) À moins que vous n’ayez une autre bonne raison d’également fouler au pied mon droit constitutionnel à être armée.

Shérif adjointe (ouvrant le portefeuille) : - Comptez sur moi… OK, ça m’a l’air en règle.

La shérif adjointe observe l’arme, quand un détail attire son attention.

Shérif adjointe : - Tiens, tiens, tiens, voyez-vous ça : le numéro de série a été effacé. J’imagine que vous avez également une bonne explication à me donner ?

Comprenant qu’elle aurait dû se douter que le pistolet qu’elle avait pris au gangsta 2 jours plus tôt provenait du marché noir et non d’une armurerie, Jason se met à sourire nerveusement.

Jason : - Heu… Et bien… Vous allez vous marrer…

Shérif adjointe (moqueuse) : - Sans blague ?

Jason : - J’ai dû un chouïa frotter trop fort en le nettoyant l’autre jour. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû acheter cette huile pour arme dans ce magasin “Tout à 1 $”. On ne sait jamais quelles cochonneries il y a dedans.

Shérif adjointe (rangeant le pistolet dans son dos) : - Ça, j’en doute pas. Vous allez pouvoir me raconter tout ça en détails au poste.

La shérif adjointe braque son pistolet sur Jason tout en activant sa radio. Jason plonge aussitôt votre visage contre son ventre en vous serrant la tête pour vous protéger.

Shérif adjointe : - Pas un geste, ma jolie… QG, ici Kovalki. Je suis au camp Crystal Lake, je viens d’appréhender une femme suspecte en possession d’une arme de poing illégale. J’ai besoin de renforts…

Profitant que la shérif adjointe regarde sa radio en ayant le soleil en face, Jason descend discrètement sa main au niveau de sa cuisse immergée puis sort lentement un couteau de combat de son holster.

Jason : - (Ne jamais lâcher son adversaire du regard, connasse.)

Shérif adjointe : - Race Blanche, entre 25 et 30 ans, brune, yeux bleus, les cheveux mi-longs. Elle est accompagnée d’un adolescent/d’une adolescente…

Jason (vous chuchotant à l’oreille) : - N’aie pas peur bébé, tout va bien se passer. Garde les yeux fermés jusqu’à ce que je dise de les rouvrir, compris ?

Vous acquiescez d’une petite voix en tremblant de peur, pressentant le massacre à venir.

Shérif adjointe : - Non, je lui ai pris son arme, mais c’est une géante. À vue de nez, elle fait presque 2 mètres. Mieux vaut venir avec des fusils…

Saisissant l’occasion que l’adjointe soit aveuglée par le soleil, Jason brandit son couteau hors de l’eau puis le lance rapidement en direction de l’adjointe alors inconsciente du danger. La lame fend l’air puis détruit d’un seul coup le talkie-walkie tout en transperçant la main de la malheureuse. Surprise et terrifiée, l’adjointe fait tomber l’arme sur le sol tout en hurlant de douleur sans réussir à retirer le couteau, la main en sang. Son cri est si fort que les oiseux s’envolent.

Shérif adjointe : - *Aaaaaaaaargh* ! Putain de merde !

La shérif adjointe tâte le sol pour ramasser son pistolet en paniquant. Sachant qu’elle n’a que quelques secondes pour agir, Jason saisit rapidement le bâton planté sous l’eau puis le lance comme un javelot sans même avoir besoin de se cambrer : il s’agit en réalité d’un harpon. Le harpon fend l’air à la vitesse de l’éclair puis, à peine l’adjointe a-t-elle le temps de relever la tête en braquant son arme sur Jason que le harpon lui embroche violemment le ventre dans une giclée de sang, la propulsant en arrière pour finir sa course dans un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Se vidant de son sang, la pauvre femme gémit de douleur tout en tentant de retirer le harpon, en vain, ce dernier étant profondément planté dans le tronc. Jason sort de l’eau en vous portant dans ses bras, puis vous dépose doucement sur l’herbe verte en vous couvrant d’une serviette tandis que vous couvrez vos yeux avec vos mains afin de ne pas voir la scène.

Jason : - J’en ai pour une minute, trésor. Tiens le coup encore un tout petit peu.

 **Musique (The Last of Us Part 2 – It can’t last) :** [ **https://youtu.be/YqPmt5MWDuM** ](https://youtu.be/YqPmt5MWDuM)

Jason se coiffe du chapeau du shérif adjointe, puis se dirige vers sa victime alors agonisante. Le sang rougit sa chemise tout en dégoulinant du manche du harpon, tandis que son visage se blanchit peu à peu. Jason retire le couteau de sa main, saisit le harpon, puis, d’un sourire sadique, se met à le remuer lentement afin de faire souffrir encore plus sa victime qui hurle alors de douleur. Tout en léchant la lame ensanglantée du couteau avec sa langue, Jason savoure durant de longues secondes sa vengeance contre celle qui à ses yeux avait gâché le moment privilégié qu’elle souhaitait passer avec vous. La femme se met à cracher du sang, puis sa tête tombe vers l’avant, de même que ses bras le long de son corps. Jason lui ferme alors les yeux puis range le couteau dans son holster. Elle enfile la ceinture holster de l’adjointe puis se met ensuite à fouiller le cadavre dont elle sort des clés de voiture puis retire sans effort le harpon de l’arbre. Le cadavre s’effondre alors sur le sol, changeant l’herbe verte en herbe rouge sang. Jason ramasse le cadavre et le harpon, puis se rend à la voiture de l’adjointe garée un peu plus loin où elle y balance le cadavre et le harpon ensanglantés dans le coffre avant de le refermer. Elle revient alors vers vous puis prend votre visage à 2 mains en s’accroupissant.

Jason : - Ça y est, mon cœur. C’est fini.

Vous rouvrez lentement les yeux puis vous vous blottissez contre Jason en posant votre tête sur son épaule tandis qu’elle vous sert dans ses bras. Mais, en voyant le sang encore humide dans l’herbe et sur le tronc arbre, vous fermez aussitôt les yeux de nouveau, tentant d’oublier ce que vous avez vu et surtout, entendu. D’une petite voix, vous demandez à Jason à rentrer à la maison.

Jason : - Bien-sûr mon ange.

Jason vous passe les bras autour de son cou, puis vous prend à califourchon, la serviette posée sur votre dos. Elle vous transporte alors jusqu’à la voiture où elle vous allonge sur la banquette arrière, retourne récupérer son sac et son pistolet puis revient à la voiture. Le sac posé sur le siège passager et le pistolet dans le porte-gobelet, Jason quitte le camp en empruntant les petites routes afin d’éviter de croiser des promeneurs. Une fois rentrés, vous n’osez prononcer un mot, traumatisé/traumatisée par ce dont vous avez été témoin, les cris de terreurs de la shérif adjointe raisonnant encore votre tête. Assise avec vous sur le canapé du salon, la ceinture holster de l’adjointe posée sur la table basse avec son pistolet, Jason tente de vous réconforter du mieux qu’elle peut en vous massant la jambe tandis que vous buvez timidement un chocolat chaud. Encore sous le choc du meurtre sanglant dont vous avais été témoin, vous éclatez silencieusement en sanglots. Jason vous serre dans ses bras pour vous consoler, puis, à court d’énergie, vous finissez par vous endormir, la tête posée contre sa poitrine. Vous vous réveillez 2 heures plus tard, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Jason se confond alors en excuses tout en caressant vos cheveux.

Jason : - Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à subir ça, bébé. Mais je n’avais pas le choix : ils auraient découvert qui tu es, ils auraient fait le lien entre ce qui s’est passé au camp et moi. Puis ils m’auraient arrêtée, je serais alors en prison tandis que tu aurais été placé/placée en foyer pour mineurs ou en famille d’accueil. Nous aurions alors été séparés/séparées définitivement, à des kilomètres l’un/l’une de l’autre. Tu serais à nouveau livré/livrée à toi-même dans un lieu inconnu, maltraité/maltraitée, peut-être même abusé/abusée ! (soupirant) Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste, de me comprendre… Je t’assure que si j’avais eu une autre solution, je l’aurai utilisée sans hésiter… Tu dois certainement me prendre pour un monstre. Mais, tout ce que je fais, c’est uniquement pour te protéger… Et jamais, jamais, je ne te ferais du mal… Je t’aime, tu te souviens ?

Vous ne savez pas quoi répondre, bien que vous sachiez que la gentillesse de Jason n’a d’égal que sa cruauté, vous ne pouvez-vous empêcher de voir le bon fond en elle. Après tout, elle vous avait sauvé la vie plus d’une fois, prenait soin de vous comme personne auparavant, faisait tout pour vous faire plaisir, et, bien qu’assez maladroite, vous aimait d’un amour sincère. Au fond de vous, vous ressentez quelque-chose pour elle, vous vous sentez en sécurité à ses côtés, et vous savez qu’elle sera toujours là pour vous. Vous prenez alors ses mains dans les vôtres.

Jason : - Tu veux que je te promette quelque-chose ? (souriant) Bien-sûr, mon cœur. Je ferai n’importe-quoi pour toi. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? (…) Tu… Tu veux que je… D’accord, je te promets de faire ça pour toi, sauf si je ne peux pas faire autrement... Parole de scout. Ça marche ? Merveilleux. Viens, après tout ce qui s’est passé, je connais un excellent remède pour d’aider à aller mieux.

Jason vous prend dans ses bras puis vous porte dans la chambre où elle se met à vous câliner et à vous embrasser pendant de longues heures dans le lit en regardant la télé. Vous vous laissez faire en espérant qu’elle tienne sa promesse, même si, au fond de vous, vous savez très bien qu’elle la rompra tôt ou tard. Vous espérez seulement que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

 **Musique (Red Dead Redemption 2 - Loading Screen Music Theme 2) :** [ **https://youtu.be/7nNpKyTIb1U** ](https://youtu.be/7nNpKyTIb1U)

**Quelques jours plus tard, New Jersey Pinelands National Reserve, 16 h 30**

Au cœur de la forêt, bien loin des sentiers battus, un petit groupe de bûcherons travaille d’arrache-pied pour couper les arbres. Les conditions de travail sont très difficiles : chaleur, humidité, tiques… rien ne leur est épargné. C’est alors qu’intrigué, l’un des bûcherons, un jeune homme imberbe d’une vingtaine d’années récemment embauché, engage la conversation avec son collègue, âgé d’une quarantaine d’années et barbu.

Bûcheron Jr : - Je peux te poser une question ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Bien-sûr, gamin. À propos de quoi ?

Bûcheron Jr : - La fille là-bas, celle avec le t-shirt « Smokey Bear » et le treillis camouflage. Pourquoi elle n’utilise pas plutôt une tronçonneuse comme nous au lieu d’une hache ? Ça lui faciliterait grandement le travail.

Bûcheron Sr : - Les vapeurs d’essence lui font mal au crâne. Elle préfère “les bons vieux outils” comme elle dit.

Bûcheron Jr : - Quand-même, t’as vu comment elle coupe cet arbre ? On dirait qu’elle lui en veut personnellement.

Bûcheron Sr : - Qui sait ce à quoi elle peut bien penser.

Bûcheron Jr : - En tout cas, elle n’est pas très sociable : elle mange toujours toute seule dans son coin sans dire un mot et ne nous adresse presque jamais la parole sauf pour nous saluer ou nous demander un truc.

Bûcheron Sr : - C’est une solitaire, mais elle fait très bien son travail. Et c’est tout ce qu’on lui demande.

Bûcheron Jr : - Elle travaille ici depuis longtemps ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Depuis ses 16 ans. On ne sait pratiquement rien sur elle, si ce n’est qu’elle n’a pas de famille et qu’elle a toujours vécue dans cet État. Faut dire qu’en plus de 20 ans de carrière, c’est la seule femme que j’ai vu faire ce foutu boulot tellement c’est dangereux et épuisant physiquement.

Bûcheron Jr : - Tu crois que je pourrais l’inviter à boire un verre après le travail ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Je t’arrête tout de suite : son cœur est aussi dur qu’un séquoia. Tu n’as aucune chance avec elle.

Bûcheron Jr : - T’es sûr ? Elle est pourtant très mignonne.

Bûcheron Sr : - Mignonne, ça oui. Mais elle a le caractère d’une ourse mal léchée. (pointant du doigt un bûcheron) Tu vois le grand blond, là-bas ?

Bûcheron Jr : - Oui.

Bûcheron Sr : - C’est Buck. Il y a 5 ans, il a eu la très mauvaise idée de lui mettre la main aux fesses en la draguant lourdement. Elle s’est aussitôt retournée en lui décochant une gauche comme on en voit que lors des matchs de boxe catégorie “poids lourds”. Il s’est effondré d’un coup, le nez cassé et en sang. Tout le monde était bouche bée.

Bûcheron Jr : - La vache. Et c’est tout ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Même pas : elle lui a ensuite écrasé la poitrine avec sa botte et lui a dit que la prochaine fois qu’il lui ferait un coup pareil, elle “s’occuperait de sa petite bûche”, et ça n’avait rien de sexuel. Depuis, aucun gars n’ose lui manquer de respect.

Bûcheron Jr (la main sur la bouche) : - Bon Dieu.

Bûcheron Sr : - T’inquiète pas, elle a son petit caractère, mais c’est une chouette fille. Il y a 2 ans, le chef d’équipe est parti à la retraite, et on s’est retrouvé avec un vrai connard à la place. Il jouait au caporal-chef en étant toujours sur notre dos pour nous mettre la pression tout en n’en foutant pas une. Il avait même des vues sur elle, bien que marié depuis 10 ans et père de 2 gosses. Il la complimentait souvent sur ses vêtements, son maquillage, son parfum, ses cheveux… Allant même jusqu’à la mater bosser depuis la véranda de son bureau en fumant son inhalateur de caféine. Il avait un fantasme pour les grandes filles.

Bûcheron Jr : - Et elle ne disait rien ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Elle n’avait aucun diplôme universitaire et ne pouvait pas démissionner étant donné qu’il lui fallait une lettre de recommandation pour pouvoir retrouver un boulot ailleurs. Et comme travailler comme strip-teaseuse ou serveuse ne l’intéressait pas, elle encaissait sans rien dire.

Bûcheron Jr : - Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Elle lui a cassé la tronche ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Et se faire virer pour faute grave ? Non. Elle n’est pas idiote.

Bûcheron Jr : - Elle a déposée plainte, du coup ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Impossible. Cet enfoiré était le neveu de la femme d’un haut fonctionnaire du Service des forêts. Une seule plainte et elle aurait été mutée en Alaska.

Bûcheron Jr : - Alors, elle a continué d’encaisser sans réagir ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Pas vraiment, non. (buvant une gorgée d’eau) Un jour d’automne, durant la pause-déjeuner, elle est entrée dans son bureau avec 2 gros sacs O’Donald et un paquet d’inhalateurs de caféine “Hawk Energy Vapor”, lui demandant avec un grand sourire si elle “pouvait venir se réchauffer”. Il a tout de suite accepté. Faut dire qu’elle avait mis le paquet : rouge à lèvre noir, fard à paupière, parfum d’érable importé directement du Canada, doudoune noire brillante à fourrure de coyote, jean délavé moulant et bottes noires cirées en caoutchouc. N’importe-qui aurait senti l’entre-jambe de son pantalon exploser en la voyant. Elle est ressortie 20 minutes plus tard sans dire un mot en mâchant un chew-gum et en remettant ses gants. On a tous cru qu’elle avait fini par céder à ses avances et l’avait sucé sous le bureau afin d’obtenir une promotion sur canapé. Mais 1 heure plus tard, une ambulance est arrivée. Le type était sous assistance respiratoire, on était tous abasourdis. Alors qu’on était tous attroupés en regardant l’ambulance s’éloigner en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, elle restait comme à son habitude à l’écart, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. C’est là qu’on s’est douté qu’elle n’était pas blanche comme neige en la voyant sourire malicieusement tout en faisant un doigt d’honneur à l’ambulance. On nous a aussitôt tous renvoyés chez nous. Le lendemain, on nous a annoncé qu’il était désormais hospitalisé dans un état grave à l’hôpital Bellevue à New-York à cause d’une fibrose pulmonaire, et qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais travailler. Comme j’étais le plus expérimenté, j’ai été nommé chef d’équipe à sa place et l’ambiance s’est tout de suite améliorée. Ce n’est que quand elle est passée dans mon bureau 2 jours après ma promotion pour poser 1 jour de congé qu’elle m’a conseillé que quitte à aimer le café, rien ne valait une bosse tasse chaude avec du sucre, ajoutant qu’on ne savait jamais quel genre de saloperies on pouvait trouver dans ces vaporisateurs, que c’était “un truc de hipster”, tout en me faisant un clin d’œil. C’est là que j’ai compris.

Bûcheron Jr : - Compris quoi ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Tu sais ce qu’on trouve dans un vaporisateur de caféine ?

Bûcheron Jr : - Ben… De la caféine ?

Bûcheron Jr : - De la caféine, de la taurine, du ginseng et du guarana. Un vrai cocktail toxique pour les poumons… Sauf qu’en ouvrant un tiroir du bureau, je suis tombé sur le paquet qu’elle lui avait offert. J’ai ouvert une cigarette pour voir ce qu’il y avait dedans, puis je suis tombé sur un ingrédient bizarre, une sorte de poudre orange.

Bûcheron Jr : - De la “poudre orange”… ? Oh merde…

Bûcheron Sr : - Ouais. La petite sournoise avait ajouté de la poussière de bois dans toutes les cigarettes, il n’y a rien de plus mortel pour les poumons.

Bûcheron Jr : - Ah bah putain… Et personne ne l’a jamais dénoncée ?

Bûcheron Sr : - Sûrement pas. Elle nous a tous vengés. Un jour de plus à supporter ce couillon et on aurait tous pété les plombs. Pour lui éviter les ennuis, je me suis débarrassé du paquet le soir même. Le lendemain, je l’ai faite venir dans mon bureau, lui ait dit qu’on lui était tous reconnaissants de ce qu’elle avait fait pour nous et qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Je lui ai même offert une semaine de congés pour la remercier au nom de toute l’équipe. Elle nous a remercié en souriant puis elle est retournée travailler… Maintenant, si tu veux toujours tenter ta chance, tu sais à quoi t’attendre.

Bûcheron Jr : - Après avoir entendue cette histoire, je crois que je vais plutôt aller draguer dans les bars.

Bûcheron Sr : - Sage décision petit.

Au même moment, cédant sous les nombreux coups de hache, l’arbre finit par s’effondrer dans un lourd craquement.

Bûcheronne : - TIMBER !

L’arbre tombe lourdement sur le sol. La bûcheronne se met à couper les branchages avant de les charger dans un camion, puis monte dans un porteur grâce auquel elle transporte le tronc long de 6 mètres jusqu’à la zone de dépôt. À 17 h 00, sa journée enfin terminée, elle range ses lunettes de protection, son casque et son gilet au vestiaire puis retourne à son camion en saluant ses collègues.

Jason : - Bonne soirée les gars.

 **Musique (My Hero Academia – Among Kosei EXTENDED) :** [**https://youtu.be/mXxLuoIgkEA**](https://youtu.be/mXxLuoIgkEA)

**Maison de Jason, 22 h 00**

Allongée avec vous dans le lit, votre tête appuyée contre sa poitrine, Jason zappe les différents programmes TV puis finit par tomber sur un reportage de la chaîne Libérale DNN en sirotant un Coca, ses bras enlaçant votre cou. Le reportage s’intitule : « 30 ans, mais 15 années sur un seul jeu ».

Voix off : - « World of Warfare », c’est un MEUPORG qui a envahi les Internets en 2004, qui se paye une nouvelle jeunesse aujourd’hui. Nouvelle jeunesse, ou plutôt « nouvelle vieillesse », car en effet, la nouveauté consiste à pouvoir rejouer au jeu intégralement dans sa version d’origine, dite “Vanilla”. Si vous étiez parent d’élève à l’époque, Warfare raisonne peut-être comme un mauvais souvenir. Un calvaire que ce papa Illinoisais revit aujourd’hui, 15 ans plus tard…

Peter Myers (“père inquiet”) : - Ah oui. On peut le dire, elle est totalement accroc. Avec son jeu de con, elle a été capable de se faire virer pour la deuxième fois… C’est, c’est, c’est incroyable. Elle a tellement régressé qu’elle est revenue revivre chez nous à Haddonfield. Ça c’est Edith qui voulait, moi j’étais pas pour. D’autant que quand elle était partie, ça nous a fait un bien fouuuuu… (toquant une porte) Mikaela ? C’est DNN Région. Tu viens faire bisou ?

Vêtue d’un sweat à capuche et d’un jogging, une jeune femme brune grande de 2 m 1/6 ft 7 en chaussons lapins et arborant une queue de cheval se confie timidement à la caméra dans sa chambre d’adolescente, assise dans un fauteuil gamer tout en gesticulant.

Mikaela Myers (“joueuse de MEUPORG”) : - Oui, ben en fait, j’ai pas eu trop le choix de me remettre à WoW. Parce qu’ils m’ont viré d’Umisoft Atlanta au bout de 2 jours et tant que j’ai pas retrouvé de boulot, légalement, je crois que j’ai pas le droit de me couper les cheveux. Ce qui est arrivé… Bon ben j’avoue que j’ai merdé… J’ai vu un dossier Wash Dogs, Assassin’s Greed, Rambo Six, j’me suis dit « allez, ça va faire de la place, corbeille, c’est vieux tout ça… » (éclatant en sanglots) Moi j’étais pas au courant qu’on faisait tout le temps les mêmes jeux chez Umisoft ! Ben désolé, Wash Dogs, il sortira en retard et puis c’est tout…

Peter Myers : - C’est comme si on était revenu 15 ans en arrière… Elle parle à personne, elle s’enferme, elle joue à son « Warfare » là… Moi je peux même plus faire venir d’escorts… Enfin, d’amis avec des escorts… C’est, c’est… On n’en peut plus quoi… C’est incroyable.

Voix off : - Jusqu’alors programmeuse comme les autres, depuis la sortie de WoW Classic, Mikaela consacre désormais ses journées à la pèche… virtuelle. Dans un monde imaginaire peuplé de vaches rigolotes et d’Elfes sexy. Comme elle le faisait déjà en 2004.

Mikaela : - Non mais heu… « Asociale », « asociale »… En fait moi, quand je joue à World of Warfare, c’est plus pour parler avec les potes que pour jouer au vrai jeu… C’est les mêmes potes. À l’époque on avait tous 15 ans, aujourd’hui, on a tous 30 ans. Et heu… Sauf mon copain, par contre. Parce que lui, c’est le seul garçon de la guilde. Et il a 18 ans. (chuchotant) Et il me laisse faire des screens de son Elf, en sous-vêtements, contre 8 PO seulement…

Journaliste : - Ce que vous nous décrivez-là, c’est un prostitué, Mikaela ?

Mikaela (agacée) : - Ouiiiiiiii.

Voix off : - Vivre avec 15 ans de retard aujourd’hui implique aussi quelques contraintes dans la vie de tous les jours…

Mikaela : - Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! J’ai enfin fini de télécharger Pirates des Caraïbes sur Pirate Creek, ça n’a pris qu’une semaine ! On se le regarde ?

Peter Myers (épuisé) : - Ah, mais bon sang, Mikaela. Combien de fois faut que je te dise qu’il est déjà sur Disney Minus ? Enfin bon, lance ton truc, on verra…

Mikaela (pianotant la télécommande) : - Oh mais non ! C’était encore un fake, regarde… ! “Black Lagoon” ?

Peter Myers : - Ah ! Bah au moins, celui-là, on sait que c’est pas un porno.

Voix off : - FAI The World, TV cathodique, téléphone à clapet, et même, Tecktonik. Mikaela passe tellement de temps sur WoW Classic qu’elle ne consomme plus que du vintage.

Mikaela (lisant un livret de « Darude Sandstorm ») : - Oh ben mince, il y a pas les paroles.

Fasciné/fascinée, vous vous demandez jusqu’où le reportage va aller. Jason, en revanche, se retient de ne pas balancer la télécommande sur l’écran tout en bouillant intérieurement de colère face au portrait peu-reluisant fait par le reportage des joueurs et joueuses comme elle. Le reportage continu, montrant Mikaela buvant un thé devant son ordinateur.

Mikaela (fascinée) : - À ouais. Spiderman 2, X-men 2, Blade 2 ! Oh mais ils vont en faire combien des Marvel ? En plus, il y a toujours pas de vraie suite pour Batman et Robin…

Peter Myers : - Elle fait tout, comme en 2004… C’est fatiguant, il… il faut s’adapter. Voilà, hein. Quand c’est l’heure du dîner, par exemple, moi, je lui envoie des wizz sur MSM. Parce que sinon, Madame ne daigne pas se déplacer…

Voix off : - Après plus de 15 ans d’abonnement mensuel à 13 $, Mikaela a déjà dépensé 2 340 $ dans World of Warfare.

Peter Myers : - QUOI ???

Mikaela : - Non, mais… Je sais que ça fait peur dit comme ça mais heu… Vous savez, heu… Au coût de revient, ça fait que 10 centimes de l’heure, c’est hyper rentable. C’est le meilleur jeu de la Terre. Et puis, heu… Oui, OK, ça fait beaucoup d’heures. Mais heu… Ça m’empêche pas d’être une bonne citoyenne fonctionnelle dans notre société d’aujourd’hui contrairement à tous les racontars ! Aux dernières élections, je me suis déplacée, j’ai voté Bush, hein…

Peter Myers (épuisé) : - J’en peux plus. Même la télé, elle la regarde 15 ans en arrière…

Mikaela (excitée sur le canapé du salon) : - La boardroom ! La boardroom !

Peter Myers (s’asseyant, désabusé) : - Encore « The Novice ». Oh là là… T’en as pas marre, Mikaela ?

Mikaela : - Mais non, Papa ! C’est le meilleur moment, là, regarde ! L’entrepreneur va virer le candidat le plus naze… ! C’est mon idéal masculin.

Peter Myers (surpris) : - Hein ? Tu veux dire le magnat de l’immobilier grossier avec sa grosse mèche blonde ? (croisant les bras) J’avoue que ma foi, il est plutôt séduisant… Écoute…

Donald Trump : - Vous êtes viré !

 **Musique (Hotline Miami 2 - Around) :** [ **https://youtu.be/oZjTGFeBXAY** ](https://youtu.be/oZjTGFeBXAY)

Voyant que vous vous êtes endormi/endormie dans ses bras, et ne pouvant en supporter d’avantage, Jason éteint la télévision puis jette la télécommande dans les couvertures.

Jason : - Pchhhhh ! Encore un pseudo-reportage de merde conçu exprès pour faire passer nous autres joueurs passionnés pour des adulescents attardés inaptes à la vie en société passant leurs vies dans leurs chambres… C’est vraiment ridicule. (baillant) Allez, il est grand temps d’éteindre cette affreuse lampe et de faire dodo.

Jason vous embrasse les cheveux puis éteint la lampe de chevet avant de s’endormir à son tour en vous serrant dans ses bras. Les rayons de la lune éclairant les murs tapissés de posters de films, de jeux-vidéos et d’animés ainsi que les étagères jonchées de figurines et de doudous.

**Le lendemain, 13 h 00**

Seul/seule dans la maison, vous sortez le plat de pâtes à la crème du micro-onde, puis vous rejoignez la salle de jeu pour déjeuner en regardant la télé. Cela était pour vous une routine depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, Jason se levant chaque jour à 6 h 30 pour petit-déjeuner avant de partir au travail à 7 h 00, vous laissant un petit-déjeuner sur la table du salon, et rentrant le soir autour de 19 h 00. Vous restez alors livré/livrée à vous-même toute la journée, tuant le temps en regardant la télé, en lisant des comics, en écoutant de la musique ou en jouant à des jeux-vidéos. Si c’était le rêve pour n’importe-quel ado de votre âge, vous ressentez cependant une certaine solitude, si bien que vous profitiez de chaque soirée passée avec Jason, et encore plus de chaque week-end, entre grasse-matinées, balades en forêt, baignades et soirées films/séries. En zappant, vous tombez par hasard sur un direct traitant d’un braquage ayant mal-tourné. Vous vous mettez à suivre le journal avec intention.

 **Musique (Law and Order - Theme) :** [ **https://youtu.be/xz4-aEGvqQM** ](https://youtu.be/xz4-aEGvqQM)

La caméra filme Chucky accompagnée de son avocate, descendant les marches de la Cour suprême de New-York sous une pluie de flashs.

Journaliste DNN : - Mlle Lee Ray, un commentaire sur votre acquittement ?

Ghostface : - Ma cliente a été jugée pour homicide et déclarée non-coupable. Elle n’a fait que se défendre en abattant un criminel venu la dépouiller dans son magasin alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à fermer.

Journaliste DNN : - Le jury a retenu la légitime défense. Pourtant, d’après la caméra de surveillance, votre cliente a étouffé de sang-froid son agresseur avec un sac plastique, et y a même montré un certain plaisir. N’est-ce pas une façon un peu triviale de se défendre ?

Ghostface : - N’inversez pas les rôles, je vous en prie ! Ma cliente est la SEULE ET UNIQUE victime dans cette triste affaire. La police ayant mis pas moins de 40 minutes à venir après le déclenchement de l’alarme, ma cliente n’a eu d’autre choix que de se débrouiller seule. C’est certes regrettable que cet individu soit mort au lieu d’être en prison, mais il connaissait les “risques du métier”. Après tout, il était originaire de Vinegar Hill et avait un casier judiciaire gros comme mes dossiers.

Journaliste MSMBC : - Vous n’avez-donc aucune compassion pour la famille de cet homme ?

Ghosftace : - Alors là, c’est le comble ! C’est tout juste si ce n’est pas le braqueur la victime et ma cliente la criminelle ! Mais puisque vous voulez aller sur le terrain de l’émotion, sachez que ma cliente a elle-aussi une famille. Une famille aujourd’hui soulagée de pouvoir la retrouver saine et sauve, et libre. Et non dans une boite en sapin, ni derrière la vitre d’un parloir de prison pour avoir commis le seul crime de se défendre contre celui qui menaçait de porter atteinte à sa vie. Aujourd’hui, la vérité et la Justice ont triomphées avec l’aide de Dieu.

Journaliste Wolf News : - Alors, selon vous, qui est le véritable coupable dans cette affaire ?

Ghosftace : - Enfin quelqu’un qui pose les bonnes questions. Et bien, je vais vous le dire sans plus tarder.

Une armée de micros et de caméras cerne alors Ghostface. Prête à faire une déclaration fracassante dont elle a le secret, elle pointe alors la caméra du doigt.

Ghostface : - Le seul et unique responsable de cette tragédie est le maire de New-York qui a préféré faire de profondes coupes budgétaires au sein des forces de police au profit de coûteux et inefficaces programmes sociaux destinés aux quartiers défavorisés, alors que nous savons tous que le problème n°1 de ces quartiers, c’est la criminalité ! Plus il y a de crime, plus il y a d’insécurité, plus il y a d’insécurité, moins il y a d’entreprises, donc moins de travail, donc plus de crime, c’est du bon sens. À cause de cette politique irresponsable, d’ici Noël, notre belle cité sera jumelée avec Toronto ! Et ça n’aura rien à voir avec le hockey !

Journaliste MSMBC : - Mais quand-même, les populations de ces quartiers sont terriblement pauvres et…

Ghostface se retourne brusquement vers le journaliste, puis le fusille du regard en fronçant les yeux.

Ghostface : - C’est normal ! Les pauvres c’est fait pour être très pauvres et les riches très riches ! Voilà.

Journaliste DNN : - Et quand est-il de cette mystérieuse cliente présente le soir de l’attaque ? Pourquoi ne s’est-elle pas présentée au procès pour témoigner ?

Ghostface : - Plus de questions ! Ma cliente est très éprouvée par cette épreuve et souhaite à présent retrouvez sa famille. Je vous interdis de la solliciter chez elle ou sur son lieu de travail. Si vous voulez une interview, prenez rendez-vous à mon cabinet. Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions.

Ghostface masque la caméra de sa main en descendant les dernières marches puis fait monter Chucky dans sa Mercedes noire. La voiture disparaît à travers les gratte-ciels tandis que les journalistes concluent leurs JT.

 **Musique (Hotline Miami 2 - Around) :** [ **https://youtu.be/oZjTGFeBXAY** ](https://youtu.be/oZjTGFeBXAY)

L’après-midi passe. Vous tuez le temps en lisant des comics, en regardant la télé et en jouant. Rentrant bien plus tard que d’habitude, Jason arrive à la maison autour de 20 h 00, un gros colis dans les bras.

Jason (vous embrassant) : - Bonsoir Poussin. Désolé de rentrer si tard, il y avait pas mal de bouchons… Qu’est-ce que c’est ? (souriant) C’est une surprise. Va prendre ta douche, tu le découvriras demain matin.

Vous prenez une douche, puis vous changez de vêtements. Pendant ce temps, Jason prépare le diner et ouvre le paquet.

**Vendredi, 7 h 00**

Aux premières lueurs de l’aube, après le petit-déjeuner, Jason vous réveille puis vous accompagne dans la salle de jeux.

Jason : - Comme tu as été très sage ces derniers jours, je t’ai acheté un mini-PC de jeux comme promis. Comme ça, tu pourras jouer aux FPS sans galérer avec une manette. Il te plaît ?

Vous serrez Jason autour de la taille en la remerciant. Elle vous caresse alors les cheveux en souriant.

Jason : - J’ai bloqué Instagrim, Twitty et Bookface. Ce n’est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je ne veux pas courir le risque que quelqu’un de l’extérieur te retrouve jusqu’à ce que les choses se calment. D’accord ?

Vous acquiescer, Jason met ses bras autour de votre cou en s’accroupissant, puis vous chuchote à l’oreille.

Jason : - N’oublies pas : si jamais un intrus se pointe, il y a un revolver sur le bar de la cuisine. Et puis, tu as mon numéro en cas de problème. Ton petit-déjeuner t’attend sur la table. (vous embrassant sur la joue) À ce soir.

Jason met sa veste, puis sort de la maison. Vous observez par la fenêtre le pick-up quitter la maison avant de disparaître dans les bois. Vous prenez le revolver puis l’observer quelques secondes avant de le reposer sur le bar. Bien que Jason vous ait appris à l’utiliser en faisant du tir sur cible dans le jardin, vous espérez malgré tout ne pas avoir à vous en servir. Savoir manier une arme est une chose, l’utiliser correctement en situation de stress en est une autre. Vous décidez d’utiliser l’ordinateur que Jason vous a offert, espérant que les pièges à collet et les pièges à loup dispersés tout autour de la maison éliminent tout intrus n’ayant que faire des panneaux d’avertissement, ou ne sachant pas lire, c’est selon.

 **Musique (Resident Evil Remake – Main Hall) :** [ **https://youtu.be/CFn4m8gBfk8** ](https://youtu.be/CFn4m8gBfk8)

**Vendredi, 20 h 00**

Le soir venu, vous observez les étoiles depuis la fenêtre en buvant un verre de menthe, quand soudain, vous apercevez une inquiétante silhouette vous observer depuis les bois. Inquiet/inquiète, vous courrez dans la cuisine et saisissez le Colt Python 2.5 pouces. Vous retournez à la fenêtre mais la silhouette a alors disparue. Vous demandant si elle est partie, vous sortez sous le porche puis observez les environs. Aucun signe de l’intrus. Vous marchez jusqu’au portail du jardin puis observez la route s’enfonçant dans les bois. Toujours rien, aucun bruit de voiture ni de trace de pneu. Croyant l’intrus parti, vous poussez un soupir de soulagement. Mais en balayant les arbres du regard, ce que vous voyez vous foudroie sur place : la grande et inquiétante silhouette se tient debout entre les arbres, vous observant fixement. Pris/prise de panique, vous braquez votre arme sur elle en armant le chien tout en lui ordonnant de partir immédiatement ou vous tirez. Sourd à vos avertissements, le terrifiant personnage continue de vous fixer d’un air malsain. Les mains tremblantes, vous tirez 2 coups de feu dans sa direction puis vous courez aussitôt dans la maison sans vous retourner. La peur ne donne peut-être pas des ailes, mais est capable de changer n’importe-qui en pro du marathon. Une fois la porte franchie, vous la refermez aussitôt en fermant tous les verrous et l’entrebâilleur, puis, le dos appuyé contre la porte, vous glisser lentement sur le sol en haletant. La pluie se met alors à tambouriner contre les fenêtres et les murs en bois de la maison. Le cœur battant, vous regardez par la fenêtre, et pour votre plus grande horreur, la silhouette se trouve désormais dans le jardin. Pris/prise de terreur, vous verrouillez la fenêtre puis fermez aussitôt les stores, courrez à une autre fenêtre, puis apercevez de nouveau la silhouette. De nouveau, vous verrouillez la fenêtre et fermez les stores, puis courrez inspecter les autres fenêtres. À chaque fois, vous tombez sur la silhouette, cette dernière semblant se téléporter mystérieusement d’un endroit à l’autre. Une fois toutes les fenêtres verrouillées et les stores fermés, vous vous rendez dans la salle de jeu et entrouvrez les stores de la baie vitrée. En apercevant la silhouette se tenant immobile juste derrière la vitre, vous tombez en arrière puis courrez-vous réfugier dans la cuisine. Assis/assis sur le sol et le revolver dans une main, vous tentez de contacter Jason à l’aide du combiné du téléphone fixe, la main moite tremblante et les doigts pianotant les touches avec difficulté. Hélas, aucune tonalité ne sort de l’appareil. Bien que le Tiki autour de votre cou semble empêcher l’intrus de pénétrer à l’intérieur de la maison, le fait de le savoir roder à l’extérieur tel un prédateur vous terrifie au plus haut point. Vous serrez très fort la poignée du revolver en fermant les yeux et en tentant de penser à quelque-chose de positif, espérant que Jason rentre le plus tôt possible. C’est de loin la pire expérience que vous n’ayez jamais vécue : si vous vous étiez toujours demandé ce que donnerait Residence Evil 1 en VR, et bien maintenant, vous le découvrez en réalité ultra-augmentée et en difficulté « cauchemar », sans ATH, sans abri, et sans plantes ou de sprays médicaux pour vous soigner ni de machines à écrire pour sauvegarder. Les minutes s’écoulent lentement, semblables à de longues heures interminables. Vous décidez alors de rejoindre la salle de jeux, puis de regarder la télé pour tenter d’évacuer le stress, les jambes recroquevillées sur le canapé et les bras autour de vos genoux.

 **Musique (Resident Evil 3 Remake – Free from fear) :** [ **https://youtu.be/W3bWEYBE0JE** ](https://youtu.be/W3bWEYBE0JE)

**New-York, Bronx, quartier Port Morris, bar de Tiffany, au même moment**

Attablée au bar, Jason discute avec Tiffany, une chope de cassis à la main.

Jason : - Chucky va bien ?

Tiffany : - Un peu chamboulée, mais ça va. Pour l’instant, elle refuse de quitter la maison, le temps que cette histoire se tasse. Elle a peur qu’on l’aborde dans la rue ou au supermarché.

Jason : - T’inquiètes pas, les crimes violents, c’est pas ce qui manque dans cette ville pourrie. D’ici quelques jours, un nouveau fait divers fera la Une des journaux et ces vautours de journaleux gauchistes iront voir ailleurs. « Grosse pomme », mon cul. Une grosse pomme pleine de vers, oui.

Tiffany : - En tout cas, ton avocate a assuré. Le jury a voté l’acquittement à l’unanimité.

Jason (souriant) : - Je t’avais bien dit que c’était une tueuse.

Tiffany : - Au fait, comment ça se passe avec ton petit ange ?

Jason : - Pas très bien. Je viens de faire une énorme bêtise il y a quelques-jours.

Tiffany : - Comment ça ?

Jason vérifie autour d’elle que personne n’espionne la conversation, puis raconte à Tiffany « l’incident » du lac en chuchotant.

Tiffany (la main sur la bouche) : - Merde…

Jason : - Si tu savais comme je m’en veux. Chaton n’a peut-être rien vu, mais a tout entendu. Je me suis excusée du mieux que j’ai pu, poussin m’a pardonné, mais c’était vraiment la dernière chose dont il/elle avait besoin. Connaissant sa profonde introversion, chaton doit garder sa tristesse tout au fond de son cœur… (buvant une gorgée) Juste au moment où les choses commençaient à aller mieux depuis la perte de ses parents, il a fallu que cette emmerdeuse vienne tout gâcher… J’ai vraiment dû grave merder dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça.

Tiffany (serrant la main de Jason) : - Ne t’inquiètes pas. C’est juste une mauvaise passe, ça va s’arranger.

Jason : - J’espère. Le problème, c’est que j’ai un cadavre sur les bras maintenant. Tu ne pourrais pas m’aider à m’en débarrasser ?

Tiffany : - Justement. Je crois que la police m’a dans le collimateur depuis quelques jours : un van est garé en permanence juste en face de chez nous. J’ai bien peur que les flics ne se doutent de quelque-chose.

Jason : - Merde. Tu penses qu’ils savent pour… ?

Tiffany : - J’en ai peur. Un de mes associés a été arrêté il y a quelques-jours et est actuellement en garde à vue, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne passe pas à table. Heureusement, une semaine à peine après ta « livraison », une cliente Canadienne que je fournis depuis des années m’a acheté tout le stock rubis sur l’ongle. Il n’y a donc plus aucun risque à ce qu’ils remontent jusqu’à toi, du moins, en théorie.

Jason : - Tu es sûre ?

Tiffany : - Oui. La cargaison a franchi la frontière sans encombre. Tout s’est passé comme sur des roulettes.

Jason : - Attends… Ton amie du Grand Nord, ça ne serait pas…

Au même moment, sur l’une des bornes d’arcade, un client bat le dernier boss de Metal Caterpillar X. Ses amis l’acclament alors.

Tiffany : - Oui, c’est bien elle.

Jason : - Magnifique, c’est quelqu’un de sûre. Je vais me débrouiller pour qu’on « fasse le ménage » parmi tes futurs ex-associés. Il ne faut laisser AUCUN témoin en vie. D’ici-là, pas de vagues, agit comme si de rien n’était.

Tiffany : - Compris. On se tient au courant.

 **Musique (Faites entrer l’accusé – Générique) :** [ **https://youtu.be/SWH2v5cIz2E** ](https://youtu.be/SWH2v5cIz2E)

Jason embrasse Tiffany, puis quitte le bar pour rentrer chez elle. Alors qu’elle franchit la rivière Hudson grâce à l’autoroute, elle se met à écouter de la musique pour se détendre, quand soudain, un bulletin spécial d’information coupe la programmation, énervant Jason.

Jason : - Fait chier. Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Radio : - Nous interrompons nos programmes pour un flash spécial de dernière minute. La police de New-York vient d’annoncer le démantèlement d’un vaste réseau de trafic d’organes. Tous les éléments ne nous ont pas encore été communiqués afin de ne pas nuire au bon déroulement de l’enquête, mais il est fort probable que ce trafic s’étende à l’ensemble de l’État de New-York.

À mesure que la radio délivre les informations, Jason serre le volant de toutes ses forces, stressée. Puis, craignant que la police ne mette en place des barrages, se met à écraser le champignon en zigzagant entre les voitures et les camions afin de retourner dans le New-Jersey le plus vite possible.

Radio : - Suite à une descente dans un immeuble de Bronx River ayant menés à plusieurs dizaines d’arrestations, la police a découvert l’existence d’un véritable musée des horreurs s’étendant sur plusieurs sous-sols. Des chambres froides renfermant chacune des dizaines de cadavres suspendus à des crocs de bouchers tel des carcasses d’animaux, des laboratoires servant à la dissection des cadavres, des fours servant à réduire les restes en cendres, ainsi que d’immenses salles aux étagères jonchés de bocaux renfermant toutes sortes d’organes et de tissus humains soigneusement conservés dans du formol. Les « produits », si tant qu’on puisse les appeler ainsi, étaient ensuite exportés par bateaux et par camions frigorifiques, sous l’appellation de « viande bovine » vers des hôpitaux et des cliniques, pour la plupart clandestins, pour un chiffre d’affaire pouvant atteindre plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars. Nous sommes sans aucun doute face à ce qui constitue l’une des histoires les plus sordides des annales de l’Histoire américaine. Plus d’informations à venir…

Jason : - Le capitalisme, baby.

 **Musique (My Hero Academia – Threat Incoming) :** [ **https://youtu.be/l5OXiyqECfI** ](https://youtu.be/l5OXiyqECfI)

**Maison de Jason, 21 h 30**

Ne prenant même plus attention à la télé, vous restez paralysé/paralysée pieds-nus sur le canapé, la peur maintenant tous vos sens en alerte. Au même moment, une sombre silhouette s’approche lentement de la maison, puis pénètre sous le porche en faisant craquer le plancher. Vous entendez les verrous de la porte d’entrée se déverrouiller un à un. Vous prenez alors le revolver puis le braquez en direction de la porte, prêt/prête à faire feu, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant comme un tambour. La porte s’entrouvre lentement, une main surgit, attrape alors la chaînette puis tente d’atteindre le verrou en gesticulant. Terrifié/terrifiée, vous prenez une grande inspiration, puis pressez la détente. Le tir raisonne dans toute la maison, la détonation vous vrille les tympans tandis que la balle traverse le salon avant de sortir par la petite ouverture de la porte. La main fuyant aussitôt. Vous entendez alors une voie s’échapper du porche.

Jason : - POUSSIN ! C’EST MOI !

 **Musique (The Last of Us Part 2 - Unbroken) :** [ **https://youtu.be/dKChKkgAdG4** ](https://youtu.be/dKChKkgAdG4)

Votre visage s’illumine de joie. Vous laissez tomber le revolver sur le sol, puis courrez ouvrir la porte. Ne la laissant pas le temps de prononcer un mot, vous sautez au cou de Jason en pleurant des larmes de bonheur, plongeant votre tête dans sa veste en fermant les yeux. Restant immobile, Jason vous sert alors fortement dans ses bras sans dire un mot. D’une petite voix, vous la remercier d’être enfin de retour, lui dite que vous êtes soulagé/soulagée de la revoir. Elle vous demande ce qui vous met dans cet état. Vous lui répondez qu’un rôdeur vous espionnait tout autour de la maison, que vous n’aviez jamais eu aussi peur de votre vie. Jason vous demande s’il s’agissait de Freddy. Vous lui répondez que non, qu’il s’agissait d’une personne de très grande taille, et que vous n’aviez pas pu voir son visage. Jason vous rassure, vous dit que c’est fini, qu’elle est là, et que vous n’avez plus rien à craindre. Elle vous fait rentrer dans la maison en fermant la porte, puis vous conduit dans le lit. Les larmes aux yeux, vous dites à Jason que vous avez vu le direct au journal télévisé, que vous vous doutez ce qui est arrivé aux cadavres des enfants et des moniteurs du camp. Jason reste alors figée pendant quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement ouverte. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle ne voulait surtout pas que vous appreniez, c’était bien celle-là. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Gardant son calme, assise sur le lit, elle prend votre visage à 2 mains en séchant vos larmes avec ses pouces.

Jason : - Mon cœur, écoute-moi. C’étaient de méchantes personnes, de très méchantes personnes. Ils t’ont fait du mal, tu as failli faire une énorme bêtise à cause d’eux. Je suis certaine qu’ils n’auraient pas versé une larme s’il t’était arrivé quelque-chose, je paris qu’ils se seraient même moqués de toi. Ils méritent totalement ce qui leur ait arrivé. Et puis, ces déchets ont enfin une utilité maintenant, leurs organes permettront d’aider beaucoup de monde, crois-moi. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne suis qu’une simple fournisseuse dans cette histoire. Ce que ces individus font ne me regarde pas, je ne fais que leur livrer des marchandises en touchant ma commission… (souriant) Je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud. Attends-moi là, je reviens de suite.

Jason quitte la chambre. Choqué/choquée par son mélange de cynisme et d’absence de remords, aucun mot n’arrive à sortir de votre bouche. Vous savez très bien que même si elle vous avait kidnappé/kidnappée avant le massacre du camp, vous n’auriez pas pu l’empêcher de commettre ses meurtres. Sa haine envers vos tortionnaires était si grande que rien n’aurait pu l’arrêter, pas même vos supplications. Ce qui était fait été fait, il n’y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Et puis, vous devez voir la réalité en face : aussi terrible et ironique que cela puisse être, Jason était désormais votre seule et unique famille. Et dernier clou dans le cercueil de la moralité, votre nom apparaissait dans le très long registre des trafiquants d’organes, aux côtés des 39 autres portés-disparus du camp ayant finis sur le billard, 29 adolescents et 10 adultes. Officiellement, votre corps avait été démembré, vidé, puis réduit en cendre. Vous voilà donc définitivement disparu de la circulation. De retour, Jason vous donne une tasse de chocolat que vous vous mettez à boire puis s’assied sur le lit.

Jason : - Ne pense plus à tout ça, bébé. Ne vois pas ça comme une tragédie, mais comme une renaissance. C’est une nouvelle histoire qui commence, NOTRE histoire. Et je vais m’assurer que personne n’essaye de la gâcher.

Vous rendez la tasse à Jason, fermez peu à peu les yeux, vote tête s’enfonçant dans l’oreiller, puis plongez dans un profond sommeil. Jason pose la tasse sur la table de chevet, vous borde, puis vous donne une de ses peluches Pokémon en vous caressant gentiment le visage.

Jason (vous embrassant) : - Un bisou sur la joue gauche… Un bisou sur la joue droite… Et un bisou sur le front… (souriant) Bonne nuit mon trésor.

Jason éteint la lampe de chevet avant de remonter avec la tasse. Elle la range dans le lave-vaisselle, recharge le revolver avant de le ranger dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Elle se rend ensuite dans la salle de bain où elle range une boîte de somnifères dans l’armoire à pharmacie en soupirant.

 **Musique : (X-Files – Main Theme) :** [ **https://youtu.be/HQoRXhS7vlU** ](https://youtu.be/HQoRXhS7vlU)

**1 heure plus tard**

La lune est désormais haute dans le ciel tandis que le vent souffle dans les arbres. Le drapeau flottant au vent, Jason profite de la fraîcheur de la nuit estivale, confortablement installée sous son porche dans le mou du canapé, les pieds sur le balcon tout en sirotant un verre de menthe à l’aide d’une très longue paille. Tandis que les papillons de nuit virevoltent autour des lampes, elle tue le temps sur la dernière console hybride de Ninjado : la Shift.

Jason : - Aller, c’est la dernière ligne droite. Plus que quelques mètres et… Oh non ! PAS LA CARAPACE BLEUE… ! PU… -TAIN ! Et voilà, 3e, fait chier.

Le classement s’affiche tandis que Jason rumine de colère, quand soudain, la console la déconnecte.

Jason : - Génial. La Wi-Fi qui saute maintenant. Bon, plus qu’à aller relancer le routeur. (relevant la tête) Tiens, ben voilà autre-chose. Qu’est-ce qu’il fabrique celui-là ?

Jason repose sa console sur le canapé, se lève en prenant son M16 posé sur ses genoux, puis interpelle l’individu.

Jason : - Eh ! Machin ! Tu sais pas lire ? C’est une propriété privée ! Fous-moi le camp avant que je t’explose la tronche !

À l’entrée du jardin se tient un mystérieux intrus. Mesurant près de 3 mètres, aux bras et aux jambes anormalement longs, et au visage blanc sans traits, l’homme porte un élégant costume noir et une cravate rouge.

Jason : - T’es dur de la feuille ? Je t’ai dit de te barrer !

L’intrus reste muet comme une tombe, préférant rester figé comme une statue.

Jason (en Espagnol) : - Esto es una propiedad privada, cabrón ! Lárgate o te mato ! (= C’est une propriété privée, connard ! Casse-toi ou je te tue !)

L’étrange personnage ne réagit toujours pas. Jason ferme les yeux quelques secondes en prenant une grande inspiration. puis les rouvre en expirant. Elle braque alors son fusil sur l’individu.

Jason (en Français Québécois) : - Tabarnak, ça va faire asteur, moron ! Criss ton camp d’chez moi dre-là ou j’te bute ! (= Putain, ça suffit maintenant, connard ! Fous le camp de chez moi immédiatement ou je te bute !)

Jason tire aux pieds de l’intrus, mais ce dernier ne réagit toujours pas, muré dans le mutisme. Cette fois, c’est la goutte d’eau qui met le feu aux poudres. La diplomatie ayant lamentablement échouée, Jason décide de passer à la diplomatie du canon.

Jason : - Très bien, tu l’auras voulu.

 **Musique (Dead Cells – I am the machine) :** [ **https://youtu.be/qX-9XkWQOws?t=48** ](https://youtu.be/qX-9XkWQOws?t=48)

Jason fait feu sur l’intrus qui s’enfuit aussitôt dans la forêt. Elle met alors son fusil à pompe en bandoulière, bondit dans le jardin en prenant appui sur le balcon puis se lance à sa poursuite. Pendant de longues minutes, une course-poursuite effrénée a lieu à travers la sombre forêt, le silence régulièrement brisé par des coups de feu. L’homme en costume courre très vite grâce à son jeu de jambes, mais c’est sans compter sur la détermination de Jason, courant à la vitesse d’un ours brun en colère tout en tirant au M16, les flammes du canon et les balles traçantes illuminant les arbres et les feuillages.

Jason : - Reviens-ici, poule mouillée !

Les balles sifflent autour du fuyard illuminé par la lampe du fusil de Jason, explosant partiellement les arbres. Les minutes s’écoulent. Déterminée à en finir une fois pour toute, Jason ne lâche rien, quitte à y passer la nuit s’il le faut. Elle n’est pas du genre à laisser une proie s’échapper, la harcelant jusqu’à l’éliminer.

Jason (intérieurement) : - Tu crois m’échapper entre les arbres ? Personne ne m’échappe. Je te traquerai jusqu’au bout, quitte à traverser la moitié du comté s’il le faut.

1 kilomètre de marathon forestier et une paire de chaussures de ville bousillée plus tard, l’homme se retourne. Voyant que Jason a disparue, il s’arrête pour reprendre son souffle contre un arbre, croyant l’avoir semée. Hélas pour lui, il entend un cri provenir de la cime des arbres. Surgissant de la canopée telle une araignée sauteuse, Jason fond sur sa proie en hurlant, brandissant sa hache à 2 mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Jason : - Cowabunga !

L’homme esquive de peu le coup de hache, Jason se relève puis le fixe quelques secondes.

Jason : - Eh, je te reconnais. TU ES LE SALE PERVERS QUI A TERRORISÉ MON POUSSIN ! (serrant le manche de sa hache) Tiens-toi tranquille, que je te découpe en rondelles.

Jason joue de sa hache telle une guerrière viking, chacune de ses attaques ayant pour effet de couper un arbre en un seul coup. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle se rapproche enfin de son adversaire présentant alors des signes de fatigue, puis profite de sa plus petite taille pour lui décrocher un puissant coup de pied dans les couilles. Bien que ne pouvant par parler faute de bouche, l’homme se recroqueville, les mains dans son entre-jambe, laissant entrevoir une profonde et insoutenable douleur.

Jason : - Et bim ! En plein dans les noisettes ! (boxant son adversaire) Prends-ça ! Et ça ! Et ça aussi !

Le monstre recule sous les coups de Jason, puis décide de contre-attaquer. Il ouvre alors les bras, puis des tentacules sortent alors de son dos, lui donnant l’apparence terrifiante d’un poulpe géant. Il prend alors une position de combat, prêt à en découdre. Hélas pour lui, un nuage de chevrotine incendiaire le déchiquette aussitôt. Il tombe alors à genoux, le corps en feu et en pissant le sang. D’un sourire sadique, Jason le contemple agoniser, le canon de son fusil à pompe encore fumant braqué sur lui. Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle prend son M16, active le mode automatique, puis vide 3 chargeurs de 30 balles sur lui pour l’achever. Les flammes du canon illuminent le visage de Jason tandis qu’une pluie de balles le transforme en gruyère et qu’un tas de douille se forme petit à petit. N’étant pas conçue pour tirer aussi longtemps, le fusil finit par surchauffer. Le canon rougit peu à peu, de la fumée sort de l’arme, puis le fusil finit par lui exploser dans les mains, manquant de la blesser. Jason jette ce qui reste de son fusil dans les flammes tandis que le corps sans vie du monstre se consume peu à peu, comme s’il rejoignait un autre monde. Jason savoure alors sa victoire en contemplant les cendres de son adversaire en souriant.

Jason : - Yippee-ki-yay, pauvre con.

 **Musique (The Last of Us Part 2 – It Can’t Last) :** [ **https://youtu.be/YqPmt5MWDuM** ](https://youtu.be/YqPmt5MWDuM)

Victoire désormais sienne, Jason rentre chez elle avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements trempés de sueur. Ses vêtements jetés en boule dans la machine à laver, ses bottes nettoyées et cirées et sa Shift désormais de nouveau fonctionnelle mise à charger dans son dock, Jason se détend avec un bon bain chaud en se lavant les cheveux. Elle s’allonge alors dans la baignoire en fermant les yeux, la tête posée contre un coussin de bain, tandis que la chaleur de l’eau la détend dans un nuage de vapeur, un jouet sous-marin militaire naviguant dans la mousse. Pendant près d’une demi-heure, elle fait le point sur les récents événements. Le meurtre et la disparition de la shérif adjointe, le démantèlement du réseau de trafic d’organes auquel elle avait recours pendant des années pour faire disparaître ses victimes tout en arrondissant ses fins de mois et pour finir l’attaque d’un monstre en costume cravate lui font clairement comprendre que la maison n’est plus un endroit sûr désormais. Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps avant que la police ne se lance sur sa piste. Il lui faut agir au plus vite. Toutefois, elle ne peut s’empêcher de penser à vous. Au plus profond d’elle, Jason craint que tous ses efforts pour créer un lien affectif et de confiance avec vous ne soient désormais réduits à néant. Pour la première fois depuis plus d’1 mois et le début de votre relation, elle commençait enfin à vous voir sourire, à rire, à être détendu/détendue auprès elle. Vous n’avez désormais plus peur qu’elle vous batte si vous ne lui obéissez pas, vous ne tentez plus de fuir chaque fois qu’elle vous témoigne son affection, et surtout, lire votre bonheur sur votre visage lorsqu’elle rentre à la maison après une longue journée de travail emplit son cœur de joie. Mais que pensez-vous d’elle à présent ? N’était-elle désormais plus à vos yeux qu’un monstre froid et cruel, une tueuse en série psychopathe dénuée de pitié ayant fait en sorte de vous faire disparaître afin de vous garder pour elle toute-seule, vous manipulant en vous offrant des cadeaux pour mieux exercer son emprise sur vous ? Prête à vous garder enchainé/enchaînée au sous-sol comme un animal afin de vous briser psychologiquement ? Au plus profond de son cœur, Jason espère que non. Mais elle ne peut hélas être plus sûre de rien : vos yeux emplis de larmes lorsque vous lui aviez révélé avoir découvert la terrible vérité sur le funeste destin des résidents du camp ainsi que votre long silence suite à ses justifications ne laissent aucun doute quant à la détresse psychologique dans laquelle vous vous trouvez désormais. Allez-vous trouver la force de lui pardonner pour toutes ses horreurs ? Si oui, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? Et si non, allez-vous tenter de vous enfuir malgré tout, préférant vous retrouver de nouveau seul/seule plutôt que de passer un instant de plus en sa compagnie ? En vérité, Jason ressent une sourde et profonde colère. Pas seulement contre le destin qui de toute façon n’avais jamais été tendre avec elle, mais également contre elle-même. Si elle était rentrée plus tôt ce soir-là plutôt que de traîner au bar de Tiffany après le travail comme tous les vendredis, elle aurait pu vous empêcher de découvrir la vérité. Rien ne l’aurait empêchée de partir lui rendre visite chez elle le lendemain. Et par-dessus-tout, elle s’en veut énormément d’avoir drogué votre chocolat pour vous endormir, plutôt que de vous chanter une berceuse en vous prenant dans ses bras. Après tout, ne vous faisait-elle pas suffisamment confiance pour vous laisser seul/seule toute la journée pendant qu’elle était au travail, allant même jusqu’à vous laisser une arme chargée pour vous protéger en son absence après vous avoir elle-même entraînée ? Consciemment ou non, elle vous donnait ainsi un moyen de la combattre à armes égales, même si techniquement, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Et pourtant, vous n’avez jamais songé une seule fois à lui tirer dessus, ni même à appeler la police pour la dénoncer. Pire, c’était elle que vous aviez appelée lorsque vous vous sentiez en danger, c’était vers elle que vous aviez couru lorsqu’elle était enfin rentrée, c’était dans ses bras que vous étiez venu chercher réconfort et protection, le visage empli de joie et de soulagement. Exactement comme vous l’aviez fait lorsqu’elle vous avait sauvé des griffes de Freddy. Depuis cette terrible nuit où elle avait bien cru qu’elle allait vous perdre, vous n’avez jamais brisé sa confiance, mais elle si. Elle le savait, et elle s’en voulait terriblement. En agissant aussi égoïstement, ce n’était pas de l’amour qu’elle vous témoignait, bien au contraire. Ce n’était même pas de la jalousie. non, c’était quelque-chose de bien pire, quelque-chose d’insidieux et de profondément destructeur, c’était même tout le contraire d’un amour franc et sincère. Ce n’était ni plus ni moins que de la possessivité. Une possessivité maladive qui n’était autre que le symptôme d’un profond manque de confiance en elle. À ses yeux, elle avait merdé en beauté sur ce coup, et savait qu’il lui serait extrêmement difficile de recoller les morceaux. Elle sort de la baignoire, retire le bouchon, se sèche, puis se contemple dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo pendant de longues minutes en essuyant la buée tandis que l’eau de la baignoire se vide dans un grand bruit.

 **Musique (The Green Mile – Coffee on the mile) :** [ **https://youtu.be/_clX3Wbmlqw** ](https://youtu.be/_clX3Wbmlqw)

Jason : - Bien joué, Jason. Le bonheur que tu désirais tant depuis toutes ces années était enfin à portée de main, et tu as tout gâché.

Jason sort de la salle de bain en petite tenue, se rend dans la salle de jeux, puis prend une photo encadrée posée dans sa bibliothèque de comics. Elle s’assied ensuite sur le canapé, puis se plonge dans ses souvenirs en regardant la photo.

**New-York, dans un café de Koreatown, 2 ans plus-tôt.**

Jason (mangeant un banana split) : - Ça y est, tu t’es réconciliée avec Tiffany ?

Chucky (sirotant un milk-shake) : - Si l’on peut dire, oui. Pour l’instant, j’essaye de désamorcer la bombe en essayant de ne pas me tromper de fil.

Jason : - Quand-même. Mettre un tracker dans son téléphone juste parce que tu la soupçonnes de te tromper avec une autre, il faut le faire.

Chucky : - Si tu savais comme je me sens conne d’avoir fait ça. Elle ramène l’argent à la maison pour que je puisse mieux me concentrer sur mes cours en ligne pour monter mon entreprise et être crédible auprès de la banque pour obtenir un crédit plutôt que de me tuer à la tâche comme « employée polyvalente » chez O’Donald, et moi, je la remercie en l’espionnant pour m’assurer qu’elle ne se fasse pas butiner dans une chambre d’hôtel par une pouffe. Résultat : une crise de colère terrible et 1 mois à dormir sur le canapé et à m’excuser avant qu’elle ne m’adresse à nouveau la parole.

Jason : - Au moins, tu ne risques pas de recommencer. Mais du coup, tu comptes faire quoi pour la reconquérir ?

Chucky : - J’ai un plan en béton armé. Regarde. (sortant un flyer) Je suis sûre qu’elle va adorer. J’ai travaillé pendant 2 semaines en intérim comme mannequin dans une agence (discrètement bien-sûr) pour pouvoir lui faire la surprise.

Jason (lisant le flyer) : - Ah oui. Tu n’y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

Chucky : - Écoute, le secret d’un couple qui dure, c’est la communication. Et quoi de mieux que le lieu de notre première rencontre pour raviver la flamme et regagner sa confiance ?

Jason : - Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? C’est un peu cliché quand-même.

Chucky : - Qui ne tente rien n’a rien. Le hic, c’est que si on n’y va que toutes les deux, elle se doutera de quelque-chose à coup sûr. J’ai donc besoin d’un prétexte bidon mais suffisamment crédible. Tu veux bien nous accompagner ? Je t’offre le billet. On ferra comme si c’était une sortie shopping entre copines au centre commercial, puis on lui fait la surprise à la dernière minute. Ensuite, tu t’éclipse « pour nous laisser un moment d’intimité », et si tout se passe comme prévu, elle me prendra dans ses bras à la fin de la journée.

Jason (souriant malicieusement) : - Ça tombe bien. J’ai rien de prévu, et je ne rechigne jamais à aider une amie dans le besoin. Et puis, si c’est gratuit…

Chucky (le visage empli de joie) : - Super ! Je viendrais te chercher samedi devant l’Empire State Building à 8 h 00.

Jason : - Top-là.

**Présent**

Jason se lève, range la photo à sa place puis se rend à son bureau d’ordinateur. Elle sort du tiroir les 2 billets que Chucky lui avait offert puis les pose sur le bureau. Elle avance l’heure de son réveil puis retourne dans la chambre. Elle vous observe alors profondément endormi/endormie, mourant d’envie d’embrasser et de caresser votre visage, mais elle ne veut pas pour autant courir le risque de vous réveiller. En vous voyant sourire en serrant la peluche Pokémon contre vous, elle se dit que tout n’est peut-être pas perdu, et qu’elle peut encore arranger les choses. Elle s’allonge à son tour dans le lit, éteint la lumière puis s’endort à vos côtés.

 **Musique (Hotline Miami 2 - Around) :** [**https://youtu.be/oZjTGFeBXAY**](https://youtu.be/oZjTGFeBXAY)

**Le lendemain, 7 h 00**

Sentant un doigt vous piquer gentiment la joue, vous ouvrez lentement les yeux, puis apercevez le visage souriant de Jason. Cette dernière porte une casquette, un sweat à capuche, un leggin et des bottes.

Jason : - Debout petite marmotte. Le soleil vient de se lever.

Regardant le réveil, vous vous demandez pourquoi Jason ne vous laisse pas faire la grâce matinée comme chaque week-end. Vous vous étirez les bras en baillant, puis lui demandez pourquoi elle vous réveille aussi tôt.

Jason : - Pas le temps de discuter. Habille-toi vite, le petit-déjeuner t’attend sur la table. Une longue journée nous attend.

La tête encore engourdie, vous sortez du lit, vous vous habillez, puis montez prendre le petit-déjeuner. C’est en mangeant vos tartines de confiture que vous apercevez par la fenêtre Jason sortir le véhicule du garage, ranger un sac à dos sur la banquette arrière puis laver le pare-brise et les vitres au tuyau d’arrosage. Vous comprenez qu’elle a l’attention de vous emmener quelque-part, mais où ? Elle ne prendrait quand-même pas le risque de retourner au camp après son dernier meurtre, la police traînant sûrement dans les environs. Il s’agit sûrement d’autre chose. Vous terminez de petit-déjeuner, puis ce n’est qu’au moment où elle revient dans la maison que vous lui posez la question. La main sur son genou, elle vous caresse alors les cheveux en souriant malicieusement.

Jason : - La curiosité est un très vilain défaut, mon cœur. C’est une surprise… Ne perd pas ton temps à débarrasser la table, on a de la route à faire.

Jason vous accompagne jusqu’au camion en vous guidant par la main, vous installe à l’avant en vous aidant à monter, puis sillonne les routes forestières jusqu’à rejoindre l’autoroute.

 **Musique (The Simpson Game – Menu Music) :** [ **https://youtu.be/uHxKVR9GL2k** ](https://youtu.be/uHxKVR9GL2k)

Pendant 1 heure, le pick-up sillonne l’autoroute. Profitant du voyage, vous tuez le temps en contemplant les paysages. C’était la première fois depuis le début de l’été que vous quittiez la forêt. Fidèle à elle-même, Jason klaxonne un groupe de cyclistes ayant le malheur d’occuper la totalité de la voie. De peur de l’énerver encore plus, vous préférer ne rien dire, choisissant de vous concentrer sur les panneaux publicitaires tout en croisant les doigts pour que la situation ne s’envenime pas d’avantage.

Jason : - Dégagez le passage ! Vos engins primitifs et votre technologie dernier cri indiquant combien de graisse vous perdez ne vous rendent pas meilleurs que moi ! Ce pays a été construit par et pour les véhicules motorisés, pas les jouets à 500 balles pour jeunes cadres dynamiques et autres trouducs du showbiz ! Si vous aimez tant que ça vous défoncer le cul sur une selle, cassez-vous en Europe avec vos vélos !

Ne pouvant en supporter d’avantage, l’un des cyclistes se retourne puis jette sa canette de boisson énergisante Red-Buffalo sur le pare-brise blindé du pick-up de Jason. Furieuse, elle sort la tête par la fenêtre en agitant le poing.

Jason : - Ouh espèce de… !

Cycliste (faisant un doigt d’honneur à Jason) : - Retourne dans les Appalaches baiser tes cousins, sale cul-terreuse !

Les autres cyclistes félicitent alors leur camarade puis jettent à leur tour leurs boissons énergisante sur le pick-up tout en se moquant de Jason. Tandis que les essuie-glaces nettoient le pare-brise de l’infect boisson sucrée, son sang se met à bouillir tandis qu’elle sert fermement le volant, faisant grincer ses gants en cuir.

Jason : - Sans-gênes, arrogants, et mal-élevés avec ça… Attendez-un peu.

 **Musique (Dead Cells – Clock Tower) :** [ **https://youtu.be/fZ1Pk8HBYJU** ](https://youtu.be/fZ1Pk8HBYJU)

Tout en gardant une main sur le volant et l’œil sur la route, Jason se met à fouiller dans la boîte à gants. Vous lui agrippez aussitôt le bras en la suppliant du regard, lui rappelant la promesse qu’elle vous avait faite. Elle retire alors doucement sa main puis vous caresse la joue en souriant pour vous rassurer, la douceur de son gant vous détend.

Jason : - N’aies pas peur, mon ange. Je vais juste leur donner une petite leçon.

Rassuré/rassurée, vous retirez vos mains tandis que Jason se remet à fouiller.

Jason : - Sales merdeux. Je vais vous apprendre à balancer des trucs sur les véhicules des gens.

Vous craignez par-dessus-tout que Jason sorte une arme en vue de faire une fusillade sur l’autoroute. Mais à votre grande surprise, elle sort une petite batte de baseball en aluminium, ce qui au fond, n’est guère plus rassurant. La batte posée sur ses genoux, Jason met ses lunettes de sport.

Jason : - Cramponne-toi, chaton. Ça va secouer.

Écrasant l’accélérateur, Jason rattrape le groupe de cyclistes. La main droite sur le volant, elle fait alors tournoyer sa batte de baseball en l’air de la main gauche.

Jason : - J’espère pour toi que tu as une bonne mutuelle, trou du cul…

Jason arrive au niveau du cycliste l’ayant insulté. Ce dernier, inconscient du danger, ne voit alors pas la batte de baseball fendre l’air. D’un coup sec, Jason le frappe violemment dans le dos. L’homme perd alors l’équilibre puis tombe en hurlant avant de s’écraser sur l’autoroute. Le corps en sang et couvert de bleues, tandis que son vélo s’arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Les 2 mains sur la bouche, choqué/choquée, vous n’osez prononcer un mot. Durant de longues minutes, Jason poursuit son massacre en donnant des coups de batte aux autres cyclistes en remontant le peloton, allant même jusqu’à les envoyer dans le décor, voir dans des véhicules plus lourds en les percutant. Certains manquent de finir écrasés accidentellement. Petit à petit, les cyclistes tombent comme des canards lors de la saison de la chasse.

Jason : - Et maintenant, le chef.

Jason brandit sa batte, mais au moment où elle s’apprête à frapper, le leader du peloton, un vieux hippie barbu d’une cinquantaine d’années en lunettes de soleil noires, pare son attaque avec une pompe à vélo. Son regard et celui de Jason se croisent alors, l’œil perçant de Jason se reflétant dans ses lunettes noires.

Jason : - Papy fait de la résistance, hein ?

S’ensuit alors un duel d’escrime de plusieurs minutes entre les deux adversaires, vélo et pick-up slalomant dangereusement entre les voitures sous les insultes des automobilistes. Bien décidée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute et à ne laisser aucun témoin, Jason range sa batte, puis ouvre violemment sa portière afin d’essayer de faire chuter son adversaire. Surpris, le cycliste s’écarte aussitôt puis s’engage sur la voie réservée aux urgences. N’ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Jason se place alors derrière lui puis accélère afin de lui rentrer dedans. À sa grande surprise, l’homme creuse aussitôt l’écart. Jason accélère à son tour en passant la 7e vitesse, dépassant la limite de vitesse autorisée. Le moteur vrombit, tandis que la gravité vous enfonce profondément dans votre siège, vous empêchant presque de bouger. À cet instant, vous n’espérez plus qu’une chose : arriver à destination en un seul morceau. Désormais, les paysages et les autres véhicules défilent à vitesse grand V. Le vélo tente alors de semer Jason en se faufilant dangereusement entre les voitures, mais Jason n’abandonne pas, circulant entre les voitures et les vans avec une facilité déconcertante. Après 5 longues et interminables minutes de course-poursuite, Jason rattrape son adversaire.

Jason : - Cette fois, je te tiens, le vioque.

Jason passe la 8e et dernière vitesse de son pick-up, utilisant le logo Mercedes situé sur son capot comme viseur. Ne voulant pas voir ça, vous fermez les yeux. Une violente accélération plus tard, elle percute violemment le vieillard par l’arrière. Le camion écrase le vélo tandis que l’homme roule sur le capot puis sur le pare-brise. Jason freine brusquement, les pneus crissant sur plusieurs mètres grâce aux freins de course du camion. Projeté en avant, l’homme tombe alors violemment sur le bitume, puis perd connaissance. Jason s’arrête à côté du pauvre type, puis l’observe depuis la vitre de sa portière tandis que la roue du vélo roule quelques secondes avant de tomber.

 **Musique (Hotline Miami 2 – Disturbance)** **:** [ **https://youtu.be/go1QQTxoC_s** ](https://youtu.be/go1QQTxoC_s)

Jason (sifflant) : - La vache, il a pris cher... Bon, restons humains.

Jason ouvre son portefeuille, jette un billet de 10 $ par la portière comme dédommagement puis reprend la route.

Jason : - Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, mon chou. C’est fini.

Vous rouvrez les yeux, puis regardez le massacre dans le rétroviseur. Des curieux ralentissent pour contempler et filmer la scène, avant de continuer leur route comme si de rien n’était. Jason met alors de la musique classique pour détendre l’atmosphère, puis vous caresse la joue. Encore sous le choc, vous n’osez prononcer un mot. Comprenant que pour Jason, « donner une petite leçon » signifie en réalité « envoyer aux urgences », vous vous vous consolez en vous disant qu’à ce stade, la situation ne peut pas empirer. Mais…

Autoradio de la police : - À toutes les unités dans le secteur. On vient de nous signaler une série d’accidents causée par un véhicule fou sur la Nationale 2A suite à une altercation avec un groupe de cyclistes. Nombreux blessés graves et lourds dégâts matériels. D’après les témoins, il s’agirait d’un pick-up vert pomme. Descriptif détaillé en cours d’envoi. Suspect non-identifié et dangereux, peut-être armé. Agissez avec la plus grande prudence. Terminé.

Autoradio de la police : - Centrale, ici voiture 4. Bien reçu. On va essayer de le retrouver au plus vite. Terminé.

Jason (plissant les yeux) : - OK… On va donc devoir faire un petit détour… Ne t’inquiète pas, mon chou. Je contrôle la situation. Mets-toi à l’aise et profite du paysage.

Jason prend la prochaine sortie puis s’engage sur une petite route. Après 15 minutes à sillonner les arbres, elle s’arrête dans un petit garage station-service isolé. Tandis que vous attendez à l’extérieur, Jason s’entretient avec le garagiste puis lui donne les clefs.

Garagiste : - Pas de problème. Vous pourrez reprendre la route d’ici une demi-heure.

Jason (mettant son bras autour de votre cou) : - Viens chaton. On va grignoter quelque-chose en attendant.

Vous entrez avec Jason dans le café puis vous vous installez à une table. Tandis que vous buvez un chocolat en mangeant des brownies, Jason boit un capuccino tout en vous jetant de petits sourires auxquels vous répondez en souriant. Soudain, 2 officiers de police entrent dans le café puis rejoignent le bar. Jason baisse alors la visière de sa casquette puis touille nerveusement sa boisson avec sa cuillère.

Jason : - (Par pitié, dites-moi que vous venez juste acheter des donuts à emporter.)

Malheureusement, les 2 flics s’installent juste derrière Jason en posant leurs chapeaux sur la table.

Jason : - (Et merde.)

1 demi-heure s’écoule, Jason enchaîne les cappuccinos pour essayer de se détendre tandis que vous finissez vos brownies. Les 2 policiers discutent tout en mangeant des gaufres au bacon, des donuts sucrés et en buvant du café noir. Une fois le repas fini, Jason règle la note puis quitte le café avec vous. Elle rejoint alors le garage, récupère ses clés puis paye le garagiste en liquide en glissant un billet roulé de 100 $ dans la poche de sa chemise.

Jason : - Pour votre silence.

Garagiste : - Je serai muet comme une tombe.

Jason : - J’espère pour vous.

Jason vous fait monter dans le camion, puis monte à son tour. Mais, au moment où elle s’apprête à quitter le parking, elle entend une voie l’interpeller.

Flic : - Un instant, Mademoiselle.

Jason : - Oui officier ?

Policier : - Coupez le moteur et montrez-moi vos papiers. Nous devons vérifier quelque-chose.

Jason : - Je vous en prie.

Le flic inspecte les papiers tandis que son collègue se rend à l’arrière du véhicule. Il inspecte la plaque, puis appelle son collègue qui le rejoint. Sentant votre peur, Jason prend votre main pour vous rassurer. Les 2 hommes discutent pendant quelque-secondes, puis le flic revient voir Jason.

Flic (rendant les papiers) : - Tout est en ordre. Désolé de vous avoir retenue Mademoiselle. Bonne route et surtout, soyez prudente.

Jason (souriant) : - Comptez sur moi, officier.

Jason redémarre puis reprend la route tandis que les 2 policiers retournent à leur voiture en observant le pick-up bleu ciel de Jason s’éloigner.

Flic : - Fait chier. C’est le bon modèle et le bon numéro d’immatriculation, mais pas la bonne couleur.

Autre flic : - T’inquiète-pas, on le retrouvera.

Les 2 policiers reprennent la route à leur tour. Le garagiste ayant suivi toute la scène depuis la fenêtre de son bureau déroule alors le billet donné par Jason, découvrant avec stupeur une balle de 22 long rifle.

 **Musique (Borderlands 2 Tiny Tina’s Assault on Dragon Keep – Flamerock Refuge) :** [ **https://youtu.be/53CAzh_qCGE** ](https://youtu.be/53CAzh_qCGE)

1 demi-heure de route plus tard, le camion arrive enfin à destination.

Jason : - On est arrivé, trésor.

Émerveillé/émerveillée, vous découvrez que Jason vous emmène dans un parc d’attraction, comme elle vous l’avait promis lors de votre « premier rendez-vous ». Mais vous déchantez vite en vous apercevant que le parking est plein à craquer. Les gens se bagarrant pour obtenir une place. À votre grande surprise, Jason trouve une place de libre, puis pousse un ricanement moqueur en regardant sa carte de stationnement handicap sur son pare-brise, puis sa carte handicap dans son portefeuille.

Jason : - Héhéhé… Bande de nazes.

Jason prend son sac à dos, descend, puis vous aide à descendre en vous prenant dans ses bras. Vous vous rendez ensuite à l’entrée du parc. L’entrée indiquant « Bienvenue à Lunapark (aucun accident mortel de manège depuis 2010) ». Jason présente alors ses billets, puis entre avec vous.

Jason : - Tu veux commencer par quelle attraction, mon cœur ? On a toute la journée. (souriant) Et puis, on n’a pas besoin de faire la queue : j’ai un passe « coupe-file ».

La journée s’écoule. Vous essayez toutes les attractions, des chaises volantes à la grande roue en passant par le labyrinthe et la maison hantée. Heureuse et ne vous ayant jamais vu aussi heureux/heureuse, Jason souhaite que cette journée ne se termine jamais. Votre bonheur étant aussi le sien.

**Lunapark, 19 h 00**

La nuit tombe, mais la journée n’est pas finie pour autant. Vous vous promenez dans l’allée réservée aux forains en tenant la main de Jason et en mangeant une barbe à papa, profitant des lumières, des couleurs et des odeurs de pâtisseries s’échappant des stands.

Jason : - Regarde ! Un stand de tir. Il y a pleins de prix à gagner ! Ça te tente ?

Fatigué/fatiguée par cette longue journée d’amusements et de jeux, vous déclinez gentiment, préférant vous reposer sur un banc.

Jason : - Tu es sûr/sûre ? Je n’aime pas te laisser tout/toute seule… (souriant) D’accord. Je ne serais pas longue, promis.

Vous vous asseyez sur un banc tandis que Jason se rend au stand de tir en mangeant sa barbe à papa. Vous profitez du crépuscule en finissant votre barbe à papa.

 **Musique (** **"MELANCHOLIA" Music Box** **) :** [ **https://youtu.be/u9WsZoceais** ](https://youtu.be/u9WsZoceais)

Soudain, vous entendez quelqu’un chanter. La voix est si douce que vous vous sentez comme attirée par elle. Vous vous levez, jetez le bâton de barbe à papa dans une poubelle puis vous vous laissez guider jusqu’à une tente aux rayures rouges et blanches surmontée d’un petit drapeau rouge flottant au vent, isolée des autres stands au centre d’un petit terrain vague. Vous entrez, puis apercevez une adorable fille clown aux cheveux roux mi-longs et lisses et au rouge à lèvre rouge sang en train de danser en chantant. Mesurant 1 m 92/6 ft 3.5, son costume est semblable à celui d’une ballerine, entièrement blanc et comportant quelques nuances de rouge sang aux extrémités de sa robe, de sa ceinture, de son grand nœud arrière en soie et sur ses boutons pompons. Chaussée de chaussons de danse noirs à pompons rouge sang finement décorés de blanc, portant des collants blancs, une culotte ballonnée blanche, une fraise blanche ainsi que des gants blancs, elle porte également 2 petites queues de cheval de chaque côté avec des élastiques rouges ainsi qu’une frange carrée cachant son front. Son visage blanc crème, comme la totalité de sa peau, est tatoué d’un grand « U » fin partant des extrémités de ses lèvres et remontant jusqu’à son front en coupant en 2 ses grands yeux jaunes perçants. Durant plusieurs minutes, vous restez immobile, fasciné/fascinée par cette magnifique créature dansant comme un ange. Sa chorégraphie est impeccable : pas un seul faux pas, pas un seul faux mouvement, tout en grâce et en douceur. À côté, n’importe-quelle championne de danse classique d’Europe passerait pour une amateur. En vous voyant, la fille clown s’arrête aussitôt puis vient à votre rencontre en souriant, sa voie étant aussi douce que du miel.

Fille clown : - Oh. De la visite. (les mains sur les genoux) Bonsoir mon chou… Oh non. Tu ne me dérange absolument pas, bien au contraire. Allons, ne sois pas timide. Approche, je ne vais pas te manger… Tu attends ton amie ? On peut l’attendre ici ensemble alors… (prenant un air triste) Trésor, reste avec moi, s’il-te-plaît. Je me sens tellement seule ici… Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie ? Juste quelques minutes… (souriant malicieusement) Merveilleux. Je t’en prie, assieds-toi confortablement. Je vais nous chercher du thé.

Une petite voix dans votre tête vous somme de partir en courant sans vous retourner, mais le caractère excentrique et la gentillesse de votre hôte vous poussent à rester. Il faut dire que c’est la première fois de votre vie que vous rencontrez une fille clown, et que l’occasion ne se représentera sans-doute jamais. Le mobilier ressemble beaucoup à celui d’une roulotte de cirque, rempli d’accessoires et d’outils de maquillage. La couleur prédominante étant le rouge sang. Vous vous asseyez à une table bordée d’une nape rouge au centre de laquelle se tient une vielle lampe à bougie tandis que la fille clown revient avec un service à thé finement décoré et de petits gâteaux. Elle s’assoit à son tour puis vous sert.

Fille clown : - 1 ou 2 sucres ? (sucrant et touillant votre thé) Et voilà. Attention, c’est chaud.

N’ayant jamais bu un thé aussi raffiné, vous le dégustez lentement. Votre hôte faisant de même en souriant.

Fille clown : - Au fait. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m’appelle Penny, Penny Wise… Et contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent penser, je ne suis absolument pas radine, juste économe. *Hihihi !* (en anglais, Pennywise = Grippe-sou) Et toi, comment t’appelles-tu ?

Ne sachant pas vraiment à qui vous avez à faire mais ne voulant pas être impoli/impolie, vous répondez timidement en mangeant un gâteau.

Penny : - C’est un très beau prénom. Tes parents ont beaucoup de goût… Quelque-chose ne va pas ? (la main sur la bouche) Oh, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas te mettre mal à l’aise. Accepte mes plus plates excuses, et mes plus sincères condoléances… Mmmm ? Que veux-tu dire par « ce n’est pas grave » ? (surprise) Ils ne te manquent donc pas ? Comment se fait-il ? Tous les parents ont de l’amour pour leurs enfants pourtant, et vice-versa… Pas les tiens ?

**Musique :[Thomas Newman - Danger of Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIeN_N13vyY)**

Surprise par votre réponse et désireuse d'en apprendre d’avantage, Penny prend tendrement vos mains dans les siennes puis les caresse gentiment en souriant.

Penny : - Raconte-moi tout trésor, ça te fera le plus grand bien, crois-moi. On a toujours besoin d’un plus petit que soi. Enfin, dans le cas présent, c’est plutôt l’inverse, mais bon, tu m’as comprise.

Le temps passe. La bougie de la lanterne se consume peu à peu tandis que vous vous confiez à Penny entre 2 tasses de thé, cette dernière écoutant avec la plus grande attention en mangeant des gâteaux. Une fois votre histoire finie, Penny prend un air triste, puis caresse tendrement votre visage.

Penny : - Oooooh… Pauvre petite chose. (vous servant une autre tasse) Écoute, ton histoire me fait beaucoup penser à celle d’une autre personne que j’ai rencontrée il y a environ 2 ans, ici-même, sous cette tente. Pendant de longues minutes, elle m’a confié tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. Elle partageait sa vie depuis longtemps avec une autre personne, une personne pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments aussi forts que les tiens pour ton amie aujourd’hui. Mais un jour, cette être tant aimée trahi sa confiance. Non pas par méchanceté ou par jalousie, mais par erreur. Une erreur provoquée par une immense peur, celle de se retrouver de nouveau seule, celle de perdre un être cher, un être sans qui la vie ne vaudrait plus la peine d’être vécue… Je sens que ton amie tient énormément à toi, et est habitée par la même peur de te perdre. C’est pour ça qu’elle agit ainsi, mais au fond, tout ce qu’elle veut est de te protéger et te rendre heureux/heureuse... Si jamais elle venait un jour à rompre sa promesse malgré tous ses efforts pour s’y tenir, cesserais-tu pour autant de l’aimer ? (souriant) Bien sûr que non. Mais je sens qu’au fond de ton petit cœur, tu redoutes le jour où cela arrivera, n’est-ce pas ?

Vous répondez silencieusement d’un hochement de tête, une larme coulant de votre œil. Penny essuie votre larme avec son doigt, puis caresse tendrement votre joue tout en continuant de vous prendre l’autre main.

Penny : - Et si je te disais que je peux t’aider à faire disparaître cette peur ? Pas seulement celle-là, mais également toutes les autres ? Tous ces cauchemars, tous ces mauvais souvenirs, peuvent disparaître à jamais en bas, dans les sombres profondeurs et ne plus jamais en ressortir… Oui, je suis totalement sérieuse… Qu’est-ce que ça te coûtera ? ABSOLUMENT RIEN. Pouvoir passer un moment privilégié avec toi vaut plus que tout l’argent du monde à mes yeux. Alors, dis-moi, qu’elle est ta réponse, trésor ? (le visage empli de joie) Tu as pris la bonne décision. Maintenant, je vais te demander de me faire confiance. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux… Voilà, comme ça, c’est bien…

 **Musique (The Green Mile – Cigar Box) :** [ **https://youtu.be/ZtS2SN0dB80** ](https://youtu.be/ZtS2SN0dB80)

Vous fixez les yeux jaunes de Penny, puis perdez peu à peu connaissance.

Penny : - Fais-moi confiance… Ferme les yeux… Voilà… N’aies pas peur, il ne t’arrivera aucun mal… Détends-toi…

Les yeux fermés, vous sentez alors les mains gantées de Penny prendre votre visage.

Penny : - Chuuuuuut… Laisse-toi faire.

5 longues minutes s’écoulent tandis que la bougie finit entièrement de se consumer.

Penny : - Et voilà. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

Vous rouvrez les yeux, puis apercevez Penny tenir un ballon de baudruche rouge.

Penny : - C’est presque terminé, viens.

Penny vous guide par la main à l’extérieur de la tente, puis vous donne le ballon. Désormais, la nuit est tombée sur le parc, la lune est désormais haute dans le ciel étoilé, tandis que les visiteurs sont presque tous partis.

Penny : - Maintenant, tu vas lâcher ce ballon, et tous tes mauvais souvenirs s’envoleront avec lui. Promis… Ne t’inquiète pas, j’en ai plein d’autres.

Penny se place derrière vous, puis passe ses bras autour de votre cou en s’accroupissant. Vous lâchez le ballon qui s’envole alors comme un papier de bonbon emporté par le vent, illuminé par les lumières des attractions et des stands, puis disparaît dans le ciel. Soudain, la pluie commence à tomber.

Penny (vous chuchotant à l’oreille) : - Comment te sens tu ? Un peu étourdi/étourdie ? C’est normal. Viens, rentrons-vite à l’intérieur avant que tu n’attrapes froid.

Penny vous ramène dans son antre puis s’installe avec vous sur un canapé en cuir capitonné. Bercé/bercée par le clapotis de la pluie, vous fermez lentement les yeux. Penny pose gentiment votre tête sur ses genoux, puis promène ses doigts dans vos cheveux en vous regardant tendrement. Vous sombrez peu à peu dans le sommeil tandis que Penny vous recouvre d’une couverture en souriant.

Penny (chuchotant) : - Tout va bien… Tu n’as rien à craindre… Personne ne peut te faire du mal ici… Repose-toi maintenant…

**Musique :** [Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 (Expanded Score) - The Dice Game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k68OmBKIUzw)

20 minutes passent, puis une sombre silhouette entre sous la tente, ses bruits de bottes étouffés par le tapis.

Voix glaciale : - Bonsoir, Penny.

Penny lève les yeux de son comics Harley Quinn, puis aperçoit Jason, un gros ours en peluche sous son bras et un gros sac remplit de peluches dans l’autre main. Elle avait dévalisé tout le stand de tir à la carabine laser au grand désespoir du forain, ne manquant pas une seule cible. C’était pour ça que son main sur Overwash, c’était Fatale d’ailleurs. Penny repose doucement son livre sur une table basse.

Penny (souriant) : - Jason. Quelle bonne surprise... Ou bien devrais-je plutôt t’appeler Jenna ? Je vois que la récolte a été très bonne ce soir.

Jason : - Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Penny : - Comme tu vois. Je prends sous mon aile ton petit oisillon pendant ton absence. Sa journée a été très longue, il/elle a bien le droit de se reposer un peu, non ?

Jason : - Sur tes genoux ?

Penny : - Ma caravane est garée très loin sur le parking du personnel avec mon lit et mes jouets. (souriant malicieusement) Et puis, les genoux d’une jolie fille ne sont-ils pas le plus doux des oreillers, juste après sa poitrine ?

Jason pose son sac sur le sol, puis baisse lentement la fermeture éclair de son sweat à capuche, dévoilant un Colt Python 6 pouces rangé dans son holster. Penny met alors son doigt sur sa bouche tout en continuant à vous caresser les cheveux.

Penny : - Chuuuuut… (vous regardant) Regarde cet adorable petit ange, si pure, si fragile… Évitons de le/la réveiller, d’accord ?

Jason (la main sur la crosse) : - Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Penny (la main sur sa poitrine d’un air innocent) : - Moi ? Rien, pourquoi ? Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

Jason (sortant son revolver) : - À d’autres. Tu mens comme une arracheuse de dents. D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je croyais que le juge du tribunal d’État de Derry, dans le Maine, t’avais pourtant interdit d’approcher les enfants.

Penny : - Les enfants, oui. Les adolescents, non.

Jason : - Ne joues pas sur les mots. Ton petit numéro du gentil clown marche peut-être pour les goûters d’anniversaire, mais pas avec moi. (armant le chien) Si jamais tu lui as fait du mal, ça va chier pour ton matricule.

Penny : - Du calme. Je ne pourrais jamais toucher à un seul de ces mignons petits cheveux. Je lui ai juste… ôté le lourd fardeau qu’il/qu’elle portait sur les épaules. (fronçant le regard) Un fardeau dont tu es en grande partie, pour ne pas dire exclusivement, responsable.

Contenant sa colère, Jason serre la crosse de son revolver puis le pointe sur Penny, le doigt sur la gâchette. Penny passe sa main derrière le canapé puis en sort un revolver Rough Rider au canon long de 40 cm/16 pouces qu’elle pointe à son tour sur Jason en armant le chien.

Penny : - Si tu veux jouer à ce genre de petit jeu puéril.

Jason : - Écarte-toi tout de suite de mon poussin si tu ne veux pas que je repeigne en rouge ton joli costume.

Penny (niant de la tête) : - Désolé, j’ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas une option. De toute façon, nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Je suis beaucoup plus forte que cet épouvantail et son affreux chandail rayé… Et puis, si tu me tire dessus, la détonation réveillera ton chaton. Je sais que tu lui as promis de ne plus tuer sauf cas de force majeur. Cependant, que-va-t-il/t-elle penser de toi en se réveillant le visage plein de sang ?

Jason : …

Penny : - Quel dommage pour toi que Chucky ne soit pas là pour équilibrer le jeu. Remarque, je la comprends, elle n’a pas envie de courir le risque qu’on la reconnaisse dans la rue après ce qui s’est passé l’autre jour. Une balle perdue est si vite arrivée…

Jason : - Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Penny (souriant) : - Juste parler. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose : tu t’installes confortablement puis on se détend en discutant autour d’une bonne tasse de thé. Ne t’inquiète pas, ton trésor fait juste un merveilleux voyage au pays des songes jusqu’à demain matin. Il n’y a aucune entourloupe, promis.

Jason : - Les promesses n’engagent que ceux qui y croient.

Penny : - C’est vrai. Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, tu n’as pas d’autre choix que de me faire confiance… Mais pour te prouver ma bonne foi.

Penny pose doucement son arme sur la table basse.

Jason : - Soit…

Jason range son arme dans son holster, pose ses affaires sur le sol tapissé puis s’installe dans un fauteuil.

Penny : - Je suis ravie qu’on puisse trouver un terrain d’entente.

**Musique (Pirates of the Caribbean 3 – The Dice Game) :<https://youtu.be/k68OmBKIUzw> **

Comme par magie, la théière lévite de la plaque chauffante puis vient se poser doucement sur la table basse avec un service à thé. Penny remplit alors les tasses.

Penny : - Du sucre ?

Jason : - 2.

Penny plonge 2 sucres dans la tasse de Jason, puis la lui donne avec une cuillère en argent. Penny fait ensuite de même pour elle.

Penny : - Brownies ? Muffins ? Cookies ? Crêpes ? Madeleines ? Éclairs au chocolat ? Sablés au chocolat ? Des donuts, peut-être ?

Jason : - Des donuts au chocolat.

Penny : - Bien sûr. Tout le monde aime le chocolat. C’est la plus douce des friandises.

La boîte de donuts lévite à son tour jusqu’à Jason.

Penny : - Je t’en prie.

Jason prend un donuts, puis repose la boîte sur la table.

Penny : - Je sens comme une petite pointe de colère dans tes yeux.

Jason : - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Vous vous agitez dans votre sommeil. Penny vous caresse tendrement la joue pour vous calmer tout en claquant la langue.

Penny : - Chuuuuut…

Furieuse, Jason se met à taper nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Penny lui répond d’un claquement de langue tout en secouant la tête.

Penny : - La jalousie est un très vilain défaut…

Jason : - Parce que je devrais sauter de joie en te regardant pouponner mon bébé ?

Penny : - « Pouponner ton bébé » ? Je ne savais pas que tu tenais à lui/elle à ce point-là. Pourtant, tu l’as enlevé/enlevée à ses parents. Tu sais ce que tu risques pour détournement de mineur ?

Jason : - 4 ans de taule dans une prison d’État et jusqu’à 10 000 $ d’amende.

Penny : - Code pénal ?

Jason : - « Order and Law » sur MBC.

Penny : - Vu tout ce que tu as fait ces dernières semaines, que dis-je, ces dernières années, on t’enfermerait en QHS pour au moins 200 ans… À moins qu’on ne rétablisse la peine de mort exprès pour toi.

Jason (mangeant son donuts) : - Dans un bastion Démocrate comme la côte Est ? J’en doute fort. Reste que j’en prend bien mieux soin que ses parents indignes, de même que n’importe-quel soi-disant « service de protection de l’enfance ».

Penny (buvant son thé) : - Vraiment ?

Jason : - Tu m’as bien entendue. Ce n’est pas moi qui fais défiler des gosses venant pour certains directement de l’étranger sur un podium digne des pires défilés de mode pour que des connards bourrés de fric en mal d’affection les achètent à prix d’or pour mieux les « remettre sur le marché » quelques mois plus tard s’ils ne leur conviennent pas. Ce n’est pas moi qui loue mon ventre pendant 9 mois contre de l’argent pour ensuite abandonner un enfant parce que des pétasses veulent préserver leur silhouette et refusent de mettre en pause leurs carrières pour prendre un congé maternité. Ce n’est pas moi qui engage des nounous Noires et Latinos pour s’occuper de mes gosses pendant que je vais à mon cours de yoga à 200 $ de l’heure alors que je suis femme au foyer. Ce n’est pas moi qui me laisse engrosser de 6 gamins, voire plus, pour ensuite fuir mes responsabilités et laisser l’école s’en occuper à ma place « parce que c’est trop difficile ». La pilule contraceptive, l’avortement et le préservatif, c’est pas fait pour les chiens. (buvant une nouvelle gorgée) Quant à celles qui font un gosse dans le dos de leur mec puis se plaignent ensuite de se retrouver toutes seules avec un mouflon sur les bras, qu’elles ne viennent surtout pas chialer et réclamer une pension alimentaire. Tu veux faire un gosse ? Tu l’assume. Et pour ce qui est des mecs courageux qui disparaissent dès qu’ils apprennent que leur nana est en cloque, il faudrait les stériliser de force pour qu’ils ne recommencent pas.

Penny : - Et le désir d’enfant dans tout ça ?

Jason : - Je t’en foutrais moi des « désirs d’enfants ». Un enfant est un être sensible doté de sentiments et ayant besoin d’amour et de protection, comme les animaux, pas un objet de consommation qu’on jette à la poubelle quand on n’en veut plus, qu’on choisit sur catalogue avant de le commander sur Internet, voir dont on décide de changer arbitrairement le sexe comme si c’était une poupée.

Penny : - Tu ne t’es donc jamais imaginée devenir maman ?

Jason : - Je me suis retrouvée seule au monde depuis mes 11 ans. Et je viens enfin de trouver l’amour. Je suis tout pour mon chaton : sa petite-amie, sa maîtresse, son professeur, sa grande-sœur, sa maman. Mon chou suffit amplement à mon bonheur, et je ne veux le/la partager avec personne d’autre. Et puis, je tiens à mes grasses-matinées du week-end, mes soirées séries sous la couette, mes longues heures à jouer à des jeux-vidéos et à mes repas improvisés en pleine nuit. Les couches, les biberons, pas pour moi, merci bien. Sauf pour les jeux de rôle.

Penny (plissant les yeux) : - Voyez-vous ça. Une Redneck pure souche partageant des valeurs morales conservatrices dignes du Mississipi profond mais en même temps Childfree ? C’est pas un peu hypocrite comme raisonnement ?

Jason : - Non. Ça s’appelle vivre avec son temps tout en restant fidèle à ses convictions.

Penny (mangeant un éclair au chocolat) : - Et bien, je ne te savais pas aussi centriste.

En entendant ces mots, Jason recrache aussitôt son thé dans une plante verte.

Jason : - Ne m’insulte pas. (se servant une autre tasse) Je suis une paléo-conservatrice : anti-immigration, anti-taxe, isolationniste, pro-armes, patriote et Athée. Et je suis fière de l’être.

Penny : - Prouve-le moi.

Jason retire son sweat-shirt, montre à Penny son serpent à sonnette du Gadsen Flag tatoué sur le haut de son bras gauche, puis se rhabille avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée. Penny termine sa tasse en plissant les yeux.

Penny : - Je comprends tout de suite mieux pourquoi tu descends tous ceux qui ont le malheur de traverser ton territoire.

Jason : - La propriété est un droit inaliénable et sacré.

Le temps passe, le parc se vidant de ses visiteurs tandis que les stands et les attractions ferment les uns après les autres. Mais alors que Penny boit sa 4e tasse de thé en levant son petit doigt, Jason a de plus en plus l’impression de suivre une séance chez le psychiatre. Elle décide alors d’écourter la conversation.

Jason : - De quoi avez-vous parlé avec chaton ?

Penny : - Oh, de tout et de rien.

Jason : - Sans blague ?

Penny : - Ton poussin m’a tout raconté : son enfance solitaire, son séjour pourri dans ce camp minable, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, votre vie de couple, comment tu la sauvé/sauvée de Freddy, et surtout, ce qu’il/qu’elle ressentait après avoir été témoin du meurtre sauvage de cette officier de police et de sa découverte au JT du soir de ton activité parallèle de fournisseur pour une entreprise d’import/export d’organes.

Jason : - Et ?

Penny : - Et bien, je l’ai aidé/aidée. Tout comme j’ai aidé ton amie il y a 2 ans, c’était quoi son nom déjà ? Tiffany ?

Jason : - Comme si tu ne t’en rappelais pas. Chucky était à 2 doigts de te massacrer ce jour-là.

Penny : - Et pourtant, elle ne peut que me remercier d’avoir ôté à sa petite-amie le souvenir de sa trahison. Une trahison qui a bien failli mettre un terme à leur magnifique relation… C’est fou comment un simple petit grain de sable peut gripper tout un mécanisme bien huilé, tu ne trouves pas ?

Jason : - Tu as… ?

Penny : - Exactement. J’ai effacé de sa mémoire sa découverte de ta combine pour arrondir tes fins de mois ainsi que ton petit rodéo sur l’autoroute. Désormais, tout ce qui subsiste de ces 2 derniers jours est une longue et merveilleuse journée au parc d’attraction en ta compagnie… Merci qui ?

Jason : - Merci Penny... Et profites-en bien par c’est quelque-chose que je ne répéterai jamais.

Penny (souriant) : - Oh, rassures-toi. (sortant un magnétophone) Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Magnétophone : - « Merci Penny. ».

Jason : - T’oh !

Penny (ricanant) : - Héhéhéhé.

 **Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – The Forebearer)** [ **https://youtu.be/aFa1lttaUe0** ](https://youtu.be/aFa1lttaUe0)

Jason : - Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n’as pas au moins pris la peine d’effacer tous ses souvenirs d’harcèlement au camp, son enlèvement par Freddy et la nuit où ce pervers en costume cravate a bien failli lui faire perdre la raison ? Je te rappelle que mon trésor a manqué de se suicider et a fait des cauchemars.

Penny : - Et laisser ainsi un grand blanc sur son sauvetage par une belle, grande, et forte chevalier noire ? Non, il faut conserver un minimum de logique. Et puis, je suis certaine que ces mauvais souvenirs seront très vite noyés par tous les bons moments passés avec toi, passés comme futurs.

Jason : - Et qu’est-ce que tu y gagne, en échange ?

Penny : - Je suis certaine que tu as une petite idée… Chucky a sûrement dû t’en parler autour d’une barbe à papa.

Jason : - Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu aurais pu…

Penny : - Et pourtant…

Penny fait léviter un de ses ballons, puis le donne à Jason.

Jason : - Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre.

Penny : - Ferme l’œil, et approche le ballon de ton oreille.

Jason ferme son œil puis écoute le ballon comme un coquillage. Elle entend alors des cris de terreur et des pleurs provenir du ballon.

Ballon : - « À l’aide ! » … « Au secours ! » … « Aidez-moi ! » …

Jason : - C’est impossible.

Penny : - Faux. TOUT est possible.

Jason se met à regarder le ballon de plus près, puis aperçoit à l’intérieur un de vos harceleurs poursuivi par une araignée géante dans une forêt noire. 

Jason : - Mais ceux sont…

Penny pousse un rictus sadique, dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunes acérées.

Penny : - Exact. Ceux sont les âmes des adolescents et des moniteurs que tu as massacrés…

Jason : - Je croyais que tes pouvoirs se limitaient à Derry.

Penny : - Je t’en prie. Moi aussi je gagne en puissance au fil des années. Les souvenirs d’harcèlement de ton petit ange étaient si forts que je n’ai eu aucun mal à localiser le camp grâce à mes pouvoirs, puis à y projeter mon esprit pour y capturer une à une les âmes qui y traînent, comme des papillons, sans même avoir eu besoin de quitter cette tente. Après tout, en tant que revenante, tu n’es pas sans savoir que sans sépulture, une âme ne peut rejoindre l’au-delà et se retrouve donc condamnée à errer pour l’éternité dans les limbes.

Jason : …

Penny : - Tu devrais voir ta tête, chérie. Ça n’a pas de prix.

Penny pousse un petit rire aiguë en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Pas un mot n’arrive à sortir de la bouche de Jason. Elle doit se rendre à l’évidence : en matière de fourberie, Penny la surclasse, et de très loin. Elle lui rend le ballon.

 **Musique (Far Cry 4 – Royal Reception) :** [ **https://youtu.be/3AmtneLVLMQ** ](https://youtu.be/3AmtneLVLMQ)

Penny (rangeant le ballon) : - Au fait. J’ai cru comprendre que ton amie au gant griffu n’était pas très ravie que tu lui ais piqué ses cibles

Jason : - C’est plus une « relation » qu’une amie. Comment la connaît-tu ?

Penny : - Je l’ai croisée par hasard dans un restaurant d’autoroute du Nord de New-York, il y a quelques jours. Elle se rendait en Ontario pour se faire soigner auprès d’un médecin libéral après le souvenir de plomb que tu lui as laissé. Il faut dire que tu ne l’as vraiment pas loupée…

Jason : - Ça. Je lui ai foutue une raclée dont elle se souviendra.

Penny : - Si ça peut te rassurer, elle s’est jurée de ne plus s’approcher de ton bébé à moins d’1 kilomètre.

Jason : - Elle a plutôt intérêt, ouais.

Penny : - Quand-même. Je pense que vous devriez enterrer la hache de guerre toute les deux.

Jason : - Non... Sans déconner ?

Penny : - Je suis sérieuse. Elle peut t’aider. Si je ne me trompe pas, la police est sur les traces de tes 2 amies. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne passent toute la forêt où tu vis au peigne fin. Que crois-tu qui va se passer quand ils découvriront ta maison ?

Jason : - C’est très simple : je m’en débarrasserai.

Penny : - Allons. Je sais que tu es très forte, mais tu ne prendrais quand-même pas le risque de mettre ton bébé en danger.

Jason : - Continue…

Penny : - Ce qui est très pratique dans les affaires de trafic en tout genre, c’est qu’on ne peut plus faire grand-chose si les témoins viennent à… disparaître mystérieusement.

Jason : - J’ai déjà prévu d’engager quelqu’un pour régler ça.

Penny : - Et quand est-il du Sherif du comté de Crystal Lake ? Si je ne m’abuse, tu as tué 2 de ses adjoints. Et puis, même s’ils ne connaissent pas ton identité, ils ont un vague descriptif de toi à présent.

Jason : - Ça, je m’en inquiéterai en temps voulu.

Penny : - Et quand-est-il des familles des enfants et des moniteurs que tu as massacrés ? Elles doivent être très chagrinés après tout ce qui s’est passé. À mon avis, ils vont tout faire pour qu’on retrouve celle qui a tué puis livré leurs chers bambins aux trafiquants.

Jason : - Donc, si je comprends bien, tu me suggère de…

Penny (hochant de la tête) : - Mmm-mm. Tu lui apporte de nouvelles victimes sur un plateau en dédommagement, toi et tes 2 amies sont mises hors de cause, et tout le monde est content.

Jason : - Je dois bien le reconnaître : ÇA, c’est une idée de génie.

Penny : - N’est-ce pas ? (regardant sa montre à gousset) Waou. Déjà 21 h 00. C’est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on s’amuse. Il faut que je ferme boutique. Je dois reprendre la route demain matin.

Jason : - Tu t’en vas ?

Penny (reposant sa tasse) : - Je reste rarement longtemps au même endroit. D’ailleurs, je te suggère de ne pas prendre de risque et de quitter l’État avec ton petit-ange au plus vite, la tempête qui arrive promet d’être terrible.

**Musique :[(No Copyright Music) Soft Ambient Piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmoJer1V96w)**

Penny se lève en vous prenant dans ses bras.

Jason : - Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Penny : - Je t’aides voyons. Tu as déjà les mains pleines. Et puis, je me suis attachée à ton bébé maintenant. Laisse-moi en profiter encore un tout petit peu…

Jason (grognant) : - *Mmmmm.*

Jason quitte la tente avec Penny puis rejoint son pick-up garé sur le parking. Le parc est désormais fermé tandis que les équipes de nettoyage et de maintenance nettoient les allées et contrôlent les attractions. Penny vous installe sur la banquette arrière puis vous embrasse sur la joue, laissant une marque de rouge à lèvre, tandis que Jason range ses affaires dans le coffre.

Penny : - Je suis sûre qu’on se reverra bientôt.

Jason : - En espérant que tu t’es trouvé quelqu’un d’autre à dorloter d’ici là.

Penny se met sur la pointe des pieds puis embrasse Jason sur la joue.

Penny : - Rentre bien.

Jason : - C’est ça.

Jason monte dans son camion, puis quitte le parking, apercevant dans son rétroviseur Penny lui faire « au revoir » de la main avant de retourner dans le parc. Le pick-up reprend la route tandis qu’à plusieurs mètres/pieds du sol, le ballon rouge poursuit son voyage vers l’inconnu.

**Maison de Jason, 23 h 15**

Tandis que vous dormez paisiblement nu/nue dans le lit, Jason passe un coup de fil depuis le salon en faisant les 100 pas et en agitant la main.

Jason : - Oui. Je sais l’heure qu’il est, mais c’est important… Non, ça ne peut pas attendre, il faut que je te voie demain… Je ne peux pas t’en parler au téléphone… Parfait. On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous habituel... Bonne nuit.

Jason raccroche, soupire, éteint la lumière puis descend dans la chambre. Elle s’allonge près de vous, puis éteint la lumière avant de s’endormir. Soudain, elle sent de petits pieds froids contre les siens, puis un petit corps chaud contre ses jambes. Elle allume la lampe de chevet, puis vous découvre blotti contre elle, profondément endormi/endormie, le sourire aux lèvres. Jason n’en croit pas ses yeux, elle avait espéré ce moment depuis si longtemps : pour la première fois depuis plus d’1 mois à partager le même lit, vous vous tournez enfin vers elle. Mieux, ce n’est plus elle qui vous prenait dans ses bras comme toutes les nuits, mais vous qui veniez à elle, de votre plein gré. Heureuse comme jamais, des larmes de bonheur coule de ses yeux. Elle se pince pour être sûre que ce n’est pas un rêve. Constatant que tout ceci est bien réel, elle vous remonte doucement pour ne pas vous réveiller, vous couvre afin de vous protéger du froid, puis passe doucement ses bras autour de votre cou en vous serrant contre sa poitrine tout en prenant vos jambes en ciseaux. La nuit s’écoule paisiblement tandis qu’à l’extérieur, les hiboux hululent et les loups hurlent à la lune.

 **Musique (My Hero Academia – Among Kosei) :** [ **https://youtu.be/FOVnAnO0pTI** ](https://youtu.be/FOVnAnO0pTI)

**Dimanche, 13 h 00**

Jason vous accueille au réveil avec un petit-déjeuner au lit qu’elle partage avec vous sous la couette.

Jason : - On s’en fiche que ça soit l’heure du déjeuner, mon chou. J’adore faire la grasse matinée avec toi, et toi aussi. Alors, fais-moi plaisir et mange ces crêpes au chocolat.

TV : - …Exactement. Le nombre de personnes obèses et diabétiques au sein de la population Américaine ne cesse d’augmenter d’année en année à cause d’une mauvaise hygiène de vie. C’est pourquoi je recommande de manger sainement et à heures fixes. Et j’insiste particulièrement sur le petit-déjeuner qui est le repas le plus important de la journée : bannissez le sucre !

Jason (buvant son café) : - Qu’est-ce qu’il raconte, lui ?

TV : - Le pire des petits-déjeuners est sans contexte le petit-déjeuner Français : un mélange toxique de baguette, de tartines au beurre, de confiture et de miel, de viennoiseries, de jus de fruit frais et de boisson chaude, c’est le SUPERMARCHÉ DU SUCRE.

Jason (trempant son croissant dans son café) : - De quoi ?

TV : - Voici des aliments parfaits pour un petit déjeuner sain et équilibré : le muesli maison, les pancakes à la banane (sans gluten ni lait) et le pudding de chia.

Jason (mordant avec colère son croissant) : - Non mais c’est quoi ce petit-déjeuner pour Hipster végan Californien ? 

TV : - Tout est dans mon livre : « Un repas sain dans un corps sain », 19 $ 99 seulement.

Jason (sirotant son jus de fruit) : - Saloperie de nutritionnistes. Il y a-t-il une forme de vie plus abjecte ?

TV : - Nous allons maintenant passer aux questions de nos téléspectateurs. Vous pouvez nous appeler en direct grâce au numéro qui s’affiche.

Jason attrape le téléphone puis compose le numéro, furieuse.

Jason : - M’en vais lui dire ma façon de penser, moi.

 **Musique (American Anthem Metal) :** [ **https://youtu.be/RzDX6TWONL0** ](https://youtu.be/RzDX6TWONL0)

TV : - Ah, nous avons un premier appel. Bonjour, quel est votre nom ?

Jason : - Bonjour, ici Jenna du New Jersey. Je souhaiterai ajouter quelque-chose sur vos déclarations, Doc.

TV : - Je vous écoute.

Jason : - Vous êtes un rabat-joie moralisateur et hypocrite !

TV : - Pardon ?

Jason : - Parfaitement ! De quel droit osez-vous faire la morale au gens sur leur régime alimentaire ? Si l’on veut souffrir d’obésité morbide et de diabète et mourir prématurément foudroyé d’une crise cardiaque avant 40 ans, c’est NOTRE PROBLÈME. Et vu votre bedaine, vous ne semblez pas lésiner sur les sucreries non-plus...

TV : - Je…

Jason : - Et j’ajoute que tous ces régimes minceurs « miracles » pour avoir des silhouettes de guêpes sont la plus grosse arnaque de notre époque. Ils rendent chaque année de pauvres jeunes filles mal dans leur peau totalement anorexiques et sous-alimentées en les culpabilisant parce qu’elles osent se faire plaisir en mangeant un esquimau pour se rafraichir à la plage ou en buvant des sodas avec leurs amis !

TV : - Mais alors, que conseillez-vous ?

Jason : - C’est très simple : on ne vit qu’une fois, alors FAITES VOUS PLAISIR ! Et pratiquez une activité physique au moins 1 fois par semaine. Pas besoin de saigner votre portefeuille en prenant un abonnement hors de prix à la salle pour sentir la sueur des autres, une bonne marche dans le parc suffit amplement et est GRATUITE ! Ou sinon, faites de l’airsoft ou de la chasse ! Et je précise à tous les accrocs de la muscu passant leur temps à s’exhiber sur Insta que dès qu’ils arrêtent la gonflette, leurs muscles se changent en graisse, les transformant en gros porcs qu’ils adorent tourner en ridicule ! Merci de votre attention, au revoir !

Jason raccroche puis doigte la télé. Choqué, le médecin nutritionniste ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Spectatrice TV : - Elle a raison !

Spectateur TV : - Ouais !

Aussitôt, une émeute éclate dans le studio de l’émission, la foule de spectateurs jetant des canettes sur le nutritionniste et le présentateur qui fuient alors le plateau. La télé affichant le message « NO SIGNAL », Jason change alors de chaîne pour mettre les combats de Monster Trucks puis regarde son téléphone, le cours de ses actions dans la malbouffe et les médicaments contre le diabète étant en hausse.

 **Musique (Borderlands 3 – Menu Theme) :** [ **https://youtu.be/2MTWMv5Jcb0** ](https://youtu.be/2MTWMv5Jcb0)

**New-York, 15 h 00, Spanish Harlem**

Jason arpente les rues animées d’El Barrio, puis traverse une rue étroite comportant plusieurs paires de baskets suspendus à des câbles électriques. Un graffiti sur le mur stipulant « Los Cocodrilos » (= les Caïmans). Désormais, elle se trouve sur le territoire d’un gang Latino. Roulant prudemment, elle observe les fenêtres des immeubles et les trottoirs, des dealers vendant de la drogue tandis que d’autres gangstas boivent de l’alcool. Elle s’arrête près d’un immeuble, puis se rend à l’entrée gardée par un groupe de gangstas vêtues de jaune, couleur officielle du gang. L’un d’eux interpelle Jason.

Gangsta : - Eh chica, qué haces aquí ? Te has perdido ? (= Eh meuf, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t’es perdue ?)

Jason : - Dile a tu jefe que estoy por aquí por negocios, amigo. (= Dis à ton chef que je suis là pour affaires, mon pote.) Et magne-toi, j’ai pas toute la journée.

Le gangsta rigole avec ses camarades, puis sort un canif de sa poche.

Gangsta : - Et c’est quoi le « mot magique » ?

Jason sort son revolver puis le pointe sur le front du gangsta en souriant. Le groupe recule instantanément, enjoignant Jason à ne pas faire de connerie.

Jason : - Por favor ? (= s’il-te-plaît ?)

Gangsta : - Claro. (= oui)

Jason : - Dépêche-toi, mon doigt me démange.

Le gangsta sort son portable, puis appelle en tremblant. 5 minutes plus tard, un homme grand, chauve, portant un débardeur blanc, une chaine en or autour du cou, un jogging et des baskets à lacets jaunes interpelle Jason depuis le balcon.

Jason (levant les yeux) : - C’est comme ça que tu traites une de tes plus fidèles clientes, César ? Ce pays part chaque jour un peu plus en couilles, même l’hospitalité mexicaine fout le camp !

César : - Content de te revoir aussi, Jenna ! (à ses hommes) Bah la laissez pas rôtir au soleil, estúpidos ! (= crétins) Faites-là monter !

Jason range son arme dans sa veste puis monte la cage d’escalier en suivant le gangsta. Elle rentre alors dans un appartement, puis s’assoit dans un canapé.

César (s’asseyant dans un fauteuil) : - Désolé pour l’accueil. Il est de plus en plus difficile de recruter des hommes compétents de nos jours.

Jason : - Peut-être que si tu évitais de les recruter dès la sortie du lycée, les choses iraient mieux. À cet âge-là, ils devraient aller à la fac ou suivre une formation. Pas zoner aux pieds des immeubles.

César (allumant une cigarette) : - J’y peux rien si la plupart des trentenaires du quartier comme moi sont en taule, à l’armée, ou 6 pieds sous terre. Et puis, je les paye 200 $ par jour net d’impôts, c’est toujours mieux que de bosser comme un esclave en vendant du café dégueulasse et des sandwichs congelés chez Underground.

Jason (buvant un soda) : - Quitte à crever d’une overdose ou se faire abattre à l’arme automatique en pleine rue à même pas 24 ans ?

César : - Ils connaissent les risques. Je ne les force à rien.

Jason : - Vas-dire ça à leurs parents.

César : - Ils sont grands, je suis pas leur daron.

Jason : - Ta boutique de jeux rétros ne te suffit pas ?

César : - Avec l’impôt local en plus de l’impôt fédéral et l’impôt d’État ? C’est à peine si j’arrive à boucler les fins de mois. Il faut bien que je trouve une autre source de revenu.

Jason (sirotant son soda) : - Le patch avec la cigarette, c’est mauvais.

César (tapotant sa cigarette) : - T’as raison… Je vais arrêter le patch. (crachant un nuage de fumée) Bon, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? Tu veux des armes ? Des munitions ?

Jason : - Une nouvelle identité.

César : - Encore ? Tu as le fisc aux fesses ou quoi ?

Jason : - C’est pas pour moi. C’est pour quelqu’un d’autre.

César : - Tiens donc. Et qui est-ce ?

Jason : - La personne qui partage désormais ma vie.

César (surpris) : - Toi ? Une Redneck du New-Jersey, tu t’es mise en couple avec un/une clandestin ?

Jason : - Pas exactement…

Jason montre une photo de vous sur son téléphone.

César : - Attends… C’est pas l’un des gamins qui… ?

Jason : - Si, si.

César (la main sur la bouche) : - Santa Maria… Tu veux dire que tu…

Jason : - Yep.

César : - …

Jason : - Bon alors… Tu peux faire quelque-chose ou pas ? J’en ai besoin le plus vite possible.

César : - Bien… Bien-sûr. Mais, ça va te coûter une petite somme.

Jason : - Quand il est question du rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie, je ne regarde jamais à la dépense. Combien ?

César : - Ça dépend, il te faut quoi ?

Jason : - Le « pack premium » : carte d’identité, passeport, certificat de naissance, carte de sécurité sociale, diplôme d’études secondaires.

César : - D’accord… Tu as les originaux ?

Jason : - Bien-sûr.

Jason sort les documents de sa veste puis les étale sur la table.

César (prenant les documents) : - La cliente est reine. Reviens dans 2 jours avec 1 200 $ en liquide. Prix d’ami.

Jason : - Marché conclu. Oh, j’espère qu’aucun de tes employés ne caftera. Ce serait regrettable que l’on repêche le cadavre d’un jeune Latino mutilé à la machette dans la rivière Hudson.

César : - Tu me prend pour un amateur. La discrétion est la première qualité dans mon métier.

Jason : - Ça, j’en doute pas. À bientôt, César.

Jason quitte l’appartement puis remonte dans son pick-up avant de repartir. 2 jours plus tard, elle revint récupérer les précieux documents nécessaires à votre « résurrection », les originaux ayant bien entendus été détruits par sécurité. Il ne lui restait désormais plus que quelques petits détails à régler.

 **Musique (Batman Arkham Asylum – Caves) :** [ **https://youtu.be/gBw4BqGMspQ?t=12** ](https://youtu.be/gBw4BqGMspQ?t=12)

**New York, Upper East Side, quelques jours plus tard, 18 h 00**

La nuit est désormais tombée sur la ville. Au 6e étage d’un grand immeuble abritant la société-fille de l’agence immobilière « Foreclosure », réputée dans tout le pays pour ses ventes de biens immobiliers saisis, dans l’un des nombreux bureaux open-space, un homme fait des heures supplémentaires, tentant tant bien que mal de vendre un bien immobilier, les tasses de café empilées les unes sur les autres sur son bureau. L’étage tout entier est vide, il est le dernier à rester travailler. Soudain, le téléphone sonne.

Secrétaire : - Monsieur Kimble ? Mademoiselle Murphy pour votre rendez-vous de 18 h 00 est arrivée. Dois-je la faire monter ?

Elias Kimble : - Bien-sûr, Edna. Bonne soirée.

Secrétaire : - Très bien, Monsieur. Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Elias se lève, époussette sa veste et repeigne ses cheveux pour être présentable, puis se tient devant l’ascenseur. 2 minutes plus tard, la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvre. Une grande fille mince en costume blanc et aux mains gantées de noir foule la moquette.

Jason : - Bonsoir Elias. Ça fait longtemps.

À sa vue, Elias tombe à la renverse en poussant un cri de stupeur, puis recule.

Elias (terrifié) : - Vous ? Que… Que voulez-vous ?

Jason s’approche, puis relève Elias en le soulevant par les bras.

Jason : - Pas de panique, Elias. Détendez-vous. Je suis là pour conclure une transaction. (souriant) J’espère que vous n’avez pas oublié notre petit accord ?

Elias (tirant sur son col de chemise) : - Bien… Bien-sûr que non. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Jason : - Trop aimable.

Jason rejoint le bureau d’Élias, puis s’assoit dans un fauteuil.

Elias (nerveux) : - Alors ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Jason (croisant ses doigts sur la table) : - Je souhaiterai acquérir un bien immobilier.

Elias : - Très bien. Où exactement ?

Jason sort une carte, puis pointe un État du doigt.

Jason : - Là.

Elias (regardant la carte) : - D’accord. J’imagine que vous voulez un appartement ?

Sur ces mots, les veines de Jason lui sortent du front. Furieuse, elle se lève, puis se penche les 2 mains posées à plat sur le bureau, les dents serrées et l’œil bleu si perçant que des éclairs sont prêts à en jaillir. Terrifié, Elias s’enfonce profondément dans son fauteuil. Le visage de Jason est désormais si proche du sien qu’il peut sentir sa respiration et son parfum.

Jason : - C’est une blague ? Vous me prenez pour une communiste ou quoi ?

Elias : - Je vous demande pardon ?

Jason : - Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’aimer vivre dans une cage à poules, à me casser le dos en montant mes courses sur plusieurs étages par les escaliers parce que l’ascenseur est en panne, à me faire chier durant des réunions interminables avec le syndic des copropriétaires, à devoir me taper des charges exorbitantes pour en plus devoir supporter les cris de jouissance de mes voisins de palier parce que les murs ne sont pas assez épais ?

Elias (gloussant) : - Une maison alors ?

Jason (souriant) : - Exactement. Vous pigez vite, Elias.

Jason se rassoit tandis qu’Elias essuie son front plein de sueur. Aux yeux de Jason, vivre dans un appartement, aussi luxueux soit-il, était le déshonneur suprême, le symbole même de la collectivisation. Sa vision de la propriété était celle de « l’American way of life » des années 50 : une maison, un grand jardin et une voiture.

Elias : - Quels sont vos critères ?

Jason : - Voyons… (comptant sur ses doigts) Je veux une belle maison sans étage avec un garage, une grande cave et un grand jardin avec piscine sur un grand terrain isolé et tranquille, sans voisins ni vis-à-vis, mais connecté à la route.

Elias (tapotant son clavier) : - Très bien… Cela vous convient-il ?

Elias tend une tablette numérique à Jason.

Jason : - Voyons-voir…

Jason effectue la visite virtuelle. Petit à petit, un sourire se dessine progressivement sur ses lèvres, puis son visage s’illumine de joie.

Jason : - C’est PAR-FAIT. Vous êtes un génie, Elias.

Elias (soupirant de soulagement) : - Vous m’en voyez ravi. Et pour le prix ?

Jason (se débouchant l’oreille) : - Pardon ?

Elias : - Le… Le prix. Vous comptez prendre un crédit immobilier sur plusieurs années ou vendre votre bien actuel ? C’est que j’aurais besoin de vos fiches de paye et d’un certificat de bonne santé de votre assureur pour m’assurer de la solidité de votre dossier et…

Jason (son doigt sur sa bouche, les yeux au ciel) : - Étrange… Je ne me souviens pas qu’il ait été question de prix…

Elias : - Co- Comment ça ?

Jason pose ses coudes sur le bureau, puis mets ses mains à plats sous son menton en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Jason (souriant) : - À votre avis, Elias ? Combien vaut une vie humaine ?

Elias : - Et ben… Heu…

Jason : - Dans votre cas, je dirais le montant exact de cette pauvre et magnifique maison orpheline qui n’attend qu’une seule chose : être adoptée par une propriétaire aimante et attentionnée. En l’occurrence, MOI.

Elias : - Mais… Mais…

Jason : - Il n’y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. J’ai eu la générosité de vous avoir épargné l’autre nuit dans cette sombre forêt en échange d’un petit service… Vous avez donc une dette envers moi. Dois-je comprendre que vous ne comptez pas honorer votre part du contrat ?

Elias : - Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais il s’agit d’une maison à 275 000 $. Je ne peux quand-même pas vous la céder gratuitement ! Cela aurait l’air suspect !

Jason : - Qui vous parle de don ? Bien-sûr que je vais l’acheter, rubis sur l’ongle même… Enfin, quand je dis « je », je parle de votre boîte bien-sûr.

Elias : - Comment ça ?

Jason : - Vous verrez. Insérez cette clé USB, cliquez sur la petite icône et laissez le programme faire son travail. Ne vous inquiétez-pas, il n’y aura aucune traçabilité.

Elias : - D’a- D’accord.

Elias insère la clé USB, puis clique sur l’icône en forme de tête de mort et os croisés coiffée d’un bandeau de pirate rouge et d’un cache-œil. Un écran de chargement s’affiche alors, la barre verte se remplit entièrement tandis qu’un pirate boit du rhum assis sur un coffre, puis le programme se ferme.

Jason : - Parfait. Vous pouvez retirer la clé.

Elias retire la clé puis la rend à Jason.

Jason (les bras croisés) : - Merci beaucoup. Vous pouvez jeter un coup d’œil si vous voulez.

Elias regarde l’écran. À sa grande surprise, la maison est désormais vendue au nom de Jason, mais aucune transaction monétaire sur son compte n’apparaît.

Elias : - Je… Je ne comprends pas.

Jason : - Vous ne croyez quand-même pas que votre chère entreprise-mère pourtant établie dans le paradis fiscal du Delaware ne pratique pas l’évasion fiscale en ayant un compte off-shore au Panama ?

Elias : - …

Jason : - Pour faire simple : votre société vient de me payer cette maison avec sa propre trésorerie grâce à un obscur et complexe montage financier entre Dover, Panama et Dubaï grâce à des sociétés écrans et des prête-noms. Je crois même qu’il y a Monaco dans l’équation, à moins que ça ne soit Singapour ? Enfin bref, on s’en fiche, il n’y a aucune traçabilité, vive le Bitcoin. Rassurez-vous, votre responsabilité ne sera nullement engagée, vous n’êtes qu’un simple agent immobilier dans cette affaire… Bien-sûr, inutile de vous dire que si ce cher dirigeant venait un jour à me poursuivre pour escroquerie, il aura le Fisc aux fesses, sans parler des actionnaires. Le glaive vengeur de la Justice punit très sévèrement les abus de biens sociaux dans notre beau pays. (regardant son téléphone) Oula. Déjà 19 h 00. Il faut vite que je rentre chez moi, ça va être l’heure de mon émission. (serrant la main d’Elias) Un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Elias.

Elias : - De… De même.

Jason : - J’ai donné procuration à mon avocate pour qu’elle se charge de la paperasse auprès du notaire. Je compte sur votre discrétion. Bonne continuation, rentrez-bien, et… adieu.

Jason reprend l’ascenseur puis quitte l’immeuble tandis qu’Elias retourne se rasseoir avant de s’envoyer une nouvelle tasse de café. Sa dette était désormais payée, mais à quel prix ? Comme Robin des Bois, Jason avait volé aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, et par « pauvres », il s’agissait bien-sûr exclusivement d’elle.

 **Musique (Resident Evil 4 - Serenity) :** [ **https://youtu.be/qgnZ9w5ghwE** ](https://youtu.be/qgnZ9w5ghwE)

**New-York, quartier résidentiel du Queens, le lendemain, 19 h 00**

Au cœur de la banlieue pavillonnaire, dans le salon d’une des nombreuses maisons aux jardins bien entretenus et aux boîtes aux lettres à drapeau, Jason discute avec Chucky autour d’un café.

Chucky : - Alors comme ça, tu es retombée sur elle ?

Jason : - Oui. Je ne te cache pas que j’ai eu la frousse de ma vie en la voyant promener ses sales doigts dans les cheveux de poussin.

Chucky : - Et comment ça s’est terminé ?

Jason : - Bien. Elle m’a même aidée.

Chucky (buvant un chocolat) : - Comment ça ?

Jason : - Disons qu’elle a rattrapée mes bêtises.

Chucky : - Tu veux dire qu’elle a…

Jason : - Oui. Heureusement, chaton n’a rien… Étrange n’empêche, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Chucky : - Ton chaton lui a offert un excellent repas, c’est pour ça.

Jason : - En tout cas, elle se rappelle de toi. Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier : tu m’avais demandée d’accompagner Tiffany dans une boutique souvenir pendant que tu avais une « petite discussion » avec elle.

Chucky (levant les yeux au ciel en souriant) : - Ouais. Je suis monté sur le fauteuil, je l’ai attrapé par le col puis l’ai menacée de « lui faire un rictus permanent à sa jolie frimousse » avec mon rasoir si elle ne crachait pas le morceau.

Jason (souriant) : - Plus c’est petit, plus c’est teigneux.

Chucky : - En effet.

Jason se tourne vers la fenêtre, puis entrouvre discrètement le rideau.

Jason : - Qu’est-ce qu’ils sont collants.

Chucky : - Vois le côté positif, c’est tellement marrant de les imaginer devoir faire leurs besoins dans des couches pour adultes.

Jason : - Quand-même. Être ainsi surveillée 24h/24h et 7j/7j, je ne tiendrais pas le coup perso.

Chucky : - Et encore, tu ne les as pas vus fouiller nos poubelles. Comme si nous étions assez bêtes pour garder des traces écrites.

Jason : - Tu crois qu’ils peuvent nous entendre ?

Chucky : - Aucun risque, j’ai installé un brouilleur.

Jason : - J’ai parlé à mon contact. Elle va régler le problème très vite.

Chucky : - J’espère-bien. J’ai l’impression d’être emprisonnée dans ma propre maison.

Jason : - Quelle idée de se mettre en affaire avec des Moldaves, aussi. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne passent à table et fassent un marché avec le Procureur.

Chucky : - Ceux sont les seuls qu’on a trouvés. Les Chinois, les Colombiens, les Brésiliens, les Égyptiens et les Philippins ne bossent qu’entre eux. Ils ne veulent pas s’associer avec des Irlandais.

Jason : - Je dois quand-même avouer que récupérer des cadavres de gangstas pour ensuite revendre leurs organes, c’est pas con comme idée.

Chucky : - Il est de plus en plus difficile d’importer, alors on se tourne vers des « produits locaux ». Et puis, on ne fait rien de mal : ils sont déjà morts dans des fusillades de toute façon, c’est pas comme si on les assassinait. (buvant une autre gorgée) Au fait, comment s’est passé ton achat ?

Jason : - À merveille. Ce virus est génial. Et j’ai trouvé le petit nid d’amour parfait.

Chucky : - Alors ça y est ? Tu nous quittes ?

Jason : - Oui. J’y ai mes souvenirs, c’est vrai. Mais niveau fiscalité et coût de la vie, c’est devenu invivable pour nous autres, les pauvres. Tu sais combien il faut gagner pour vivre confortablement dans le New-Jersey ? 8 677 $ par mois. Je ne gagne que 4 377 $. Non, j’ai décidé de me mettre au vert.

Chucky : - Et tu comptes t’installer où ?

Jason (montrant son téléphone) : - Ici.

Chucky : - Et ben. C’est pas la porte à côté.

Jason : - Après tout ce qui s’est passé, je veux mettre un maximum de kilomètres entre Crystal Lake et moi. Et puis, changer d’air me fera le plus grand bien… J’ai repris contact avec une vielle connaissance, mais…

Chucky (se versant une autre tasse) : - Tu ne lui pas confiance ?

Jason : - Elle oui. Sa famille, par contre…

Chucky : - Tu as peur qu’il arrive malheur à ton petit ange ?

Jason : - Poussin est très fragile psychologiquement. Penny a effacé une partie de ses souvenirs mais s’il/elle devait subir un nouveau traumatisme…

Chucky : Je vois… (griffonnant un papier) Appelles ce numéro de ma part. Elle est venue me voir il y a quelques mois pour que je donne vie à sa poupée.

Jason : - Tu veux dire, comme tu l’as fait avec le crâne d’Alice ?

Chucky : - Mm-m.

Jason : - Elle est digne de confiance ?

Chucky : - À 200 %. Et puis, elle a des… compétences particulières qui devraient t’être très utiles.

Jason (prenant le papier) : - Et comment s’appelle-t-elle ?

Chucky : - Amanda, Amanda Young.

Jason : - Je m’en souviendrai.

Chucky : - Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, tu sais.

Jason (pinçant les joues de Chucky) : - Aaawwww… Comme c’est mignon, Rouquine. Ne t’en fais pas, on pourra toujours se téléphoner et puis, il y a Bookface.

Chucky : - Tais-toi et laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, Brunette.

Chucky monte sur les genoux de Jason puis passe ses bras autour de son cou en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Jason passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Les 2 filles s’étreignent de longues minutes en fermant les yeux.

Chucky : - Bonne chance.

Jason : - T’en fais pas, tout va très vite s’arranger.

Jason quitte la maison, reprend son pick-up, puis fait « au revoir » de la main à Chucky qui fait de même depuis sa fenêtre.

 **Music (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Pride):** [ **https://youtu.be/gweNNwVMClw** ](https://youtu.be/gweNNwVMClw)

**Maison de Jason, quelques jours plus tard, 20 h 00**

La nuit est pluvieuse, la maison quasiment vidée de ses meubles. Bien au chaud sous la couette, vous laissez Jason vous câliner.

Jason : - Où est-ce qu’on va aller ? Et bien, on va déménager très très loin, dans un endroit merveilleux. Je suis certaine que tu vas aimer… Où ça ? C’est une surprise. Tu le découvriras quand on y sera. (vous embrassant) Ferme tes petits yeux fatigués maintenant… Voilà. Fais de beaux rêves, mon trésor.

Vous vous endormez tandis que Jason continue de promener ses doigts dans vos cheveux. Au même moment, une voiture approche lentement de la maison.

Adjoint : - Shérif, on devrait faire demi-tour. Nous n’avons pas de mandat pour perquisitionner cette maison.

Shérif : - J’en assume l’entière responsabilité, Leon. Abby a disparue au camp Crystal Lake il y a maintenant plus d’une semaine, et sa voiture a été retrouvée carbonisée sur l’autoroute. Idem pour tous mes autres adjoints il y a plus d’1 mois. D’après le quadrillage satellite de la zone, c’est la seule habitation à des kilomètres. Si Abby est quelque-part, ça ne peut être qu’ici… En espérant qu’elle soit toujours vivante… Oh merde.

La voiture s’arrête, les phares éclairant le crâne planté sur le panneau d’avertissement.

Adjoint : - Mon Dieu…

Le shérif sort de la voiture avec son adjoint, la pluie tambourinant et glissant sur la carrosserie. Le shérif inspecte le crâne, se rendant compte qu’il s’agit d’un vrai.

Shérif : - Voilà qui est plus que suspect. Même plus besoin de ce foutu mandat du coup. (sortant son pistolet) Attends-ici et veille à ce ne que personne ne sorte.

Adjoint : - D’accord.

Tandis que l’adjoint attend près de la voiture, le shérif avance jusqu’au porche, regarde le mur sur lequel est accroché un panneau d’avertissement stipulant « Rien dans cette maison ne vaut la peine de mourir ! » avec le dessin d’une main tenant un revolver, puis toque violemment la porte.

Shérif : - Qui que vous soyez, ouvrez immédiatement ! Je suis le sheriff O’Neil du comté de Crystal Lake ! Je veux juste vous poser quelques questions !

Aucune réponse ne sort de la maison.

Shérif : - Vous avez entendu ? OUVREZ !

 **Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Mortal Sin) :** [ **https://youtu.be/oSs9H1ANmL4** ](https://youtu.be/oSs9H1ANmL4)

Au même instant, une grande et sombre silhouette sort des bois. Elle attrape l’adjoint par derrière, puis lui fracasse violement le crâne contre le toit de la voiture, puis contre la vitre de la portière, la brisant sur le coup. Tandis que l’adjoint hurle de douleur, le visage en sang et ses cris couverts par la pluie et le tonnerre, son agresseur ouvre la portière en le maintenant par le col de sa chemise. Elle assied alors sa victime sur le sol boueux, la tête plaquée contre le marchepied, puis lui écrase le crâne à plusieurs reprises en le frappant de toutes ses forces avec la portière. Pendant 3 longues et interminables minutes, des sons d’os brisés et de tôle froissée se perdent dans la nuit noire tandis que du sang rougit peu à peu la boue, la voiture tremblant à chaque coup porté comme si on faisait l’amour sur la banquette arrière. Soudain, la silhouette accomplit son œuvre, décapitant la tête de sa victime dans une giclée de sang. Le monstre se dirige ensuite lentement vers l’entrée de la maison. Au même moment, le shérif finit de faire le tour de la maison afin de trouver une autre entrée, sans succès.

Shérif : - Bon, il va falloir entrer en force. Viens me donner un coup de main Leon... Leon ?

Le shérif se retourne, puis aperçoit une femme de grande taille illuminée par un éclair, un grand sac de sport en bandoulière. Mesurant 1 m 93/6 ft 4, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et ondulés, elle porte une chemisette blanc cassé à rayures verticales, une cravate violette, un tablier jaune canari et un masque en coton noir lui couvrant la bouche et le nez. Chaussée de bottes noires en caoutchouc avec 2 boucles, elle ne porte pas de pantalon, seulement un string.

Shérif : - Putain de merde…

En apercevant son tablier couvert de sang, le Shérif dégaine son arme puis tient en joue la mystérieuse femme.

Shérif : - Les mains bien en évidence, salope ! Pose lentement ton sac par terre et met-toi à genoux !

La femme s’exécute aussitôt sans dire un mot. Le shérif s’approche lentement en la gardant en joue, quand soudain, la femme lui attrape le poignet en un éclair, puis le lui broie d’une simple pression tout en lui assénant un puissant coup de poing dans les couilles. Le poignet cassé et les noix brisées, le shérif hurle de douleur. La femme se relève, puis lui assène un nouveau coup de poing, lui cassant le nez en le faisant tomber en arrière. Elle ouvre ensuite son sac puis en sort un gros engin. En la voyant approcher, le shérif tente d’attraper son revolver mais la femme lui écrase la main sous sa botte, puis l’autre bras, l’immobilisant, puis met son engin en route.

Shérif (terrifié) : - Non, attends ! Ne fais pas ça !

Un gros bruit de moteur et d’épais nuages de fumée noire s’échappent de l’outil, en partie couvert par le tonnerre mais assez puissant pour réveiller Jason. Elle reconnaîtrait ce son entre 1 000. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se lève aussitôt, chausse ses bottes, attrape son fusil à pompe posé contre la table de chevet, puis monte les escaliers. Au même moment, à l’extérieur, le shérif hurle de douleur, le sang giclant de son corps comme une fontaine. Une fois sa mise à mort accomplie, la femme retire son arme du corps sans vie de sa victime, son tablier recouvert de sang. Elle enjambe ensuite le cadavre puis rejoint le porche. Mais, au moment où elle s’apprête à actionner la sonnette, Jason ouvre violemment la porte d’un seul coup de pied. Recevant la porte en pleine poire, la femme recule, perd l’équilibre dans le petit escalier puis tombe à la renverse devant le porche. À peine a-telle le temps d’essayer de se relever qu’une semelle de botte la maintient aussitôt au sol en lui écrasant le ventre.

Jason : - Reste à terre !

Jason braque le canon de son fusil sur le visage de l’intruse en actionnant la pompe, la pluie glissant sur le fusil.

Jason : - Tu as 10 secondes pour me convaincre de ne pas répandre ta cervelle sur le gazon.

La mystérieuse intruse attrape le canon du fusil puis l’écarte d’un coup sec de sa tête. Surprise, Jason presse la détente, un coup de feu part, la balle atterrissant à quelques centimètres/pouces de l’intruse. Cette dernière s’exprime alors avec un fort accent Texan.

 **Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Mist) :** [ **https://youtu.be/3cCR6MBAaB8** ](https://youtu.be/3cCR6MBAaB8)

Intruse : - Hé ! Du calme, chérie ! C’est comme ça qu’on accueille ses invités dans le Nord ? Bonjour l’hospitalité.

Reconnaissant une voix familière, Jason remet son fusil fumant en bandoulière puis aide la femme à se relever en lui tenant la main.

Jason (souriant) : - T’as pas changée après toutes ces années, Jedidiah.

Leatherface (souriant) : - Toi non-plus, Jenna.

Jason : - Viens-là.

Les 2 femmes s’étreignent pendant quelques secondes en fermant les yeux.

Jason : - Ne reste pas sous la pluie, tu vas attraper froid.

Leatherface ramasse sa tronçonneuse, puis accompagne Jason sous le porche. Les 2 femmes s’assoient sur le canapé, la pluie ruisselant sur le toit de la maison avant de former de petites cascades.

Jason : - C’est quoi ce binz ? Qu’est-ce que tu as foutu dans mon jardin ?

Leatherface : - Désolé. Ils voulaient entrer chez toi, et le shérif, là, avait l’air très en colère. Alors j’ai fait ce que n’importe qui aurait fait : j’ai appliqué la doctrine du « stand-your-ground law » (= « loi Défendez votre territoire »).

Jason : - La quoi ?

Leatherface : - Tu sais, la doctrine permettant à toute personne d’utiliser une force raisonnable dans le cas de [légitime défense](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A9gitime_d%C3%A9fense) quand elle croit de façon raisonnable qu'elle est soumise à une menace illégale, sans obligation de battre en retraite ?

Jason : - Aaaaaaah… La loi “Tirez d’abord” (= “shoot first law”) comme disent ces couillons pacifistes anti-armes. Désolé, mais on n’a pas ça ici.

Leatherface (surprise) : - Ah bon ?

Jason : - Et bien, figures-toi que le New-Jersey, comme l’écrasante majorité de ces États de richous bobos progressistes du Nord-Est, fait partie avec le Minnesota, le Nebraska, l’Arkansas et Hawaï du club très fermé des États appliquant uniquement « la doctrine du Château ». En gros, l'occupant situé à son domicile ou dans tout lieu légalement occupé bénéficie du droit d’utiliser la force (jusqu’à la mort) pour se défendre contre un intrus, sans pouvoir encourir de poursuites judiciaires. Un peu comme au Canada depuis l’arrêt de principe _Colet vs. La Reine_ de 1981.

Leatherface : - Et c’est quoi la différence ?

Jason : - Rien, c’est quasiment pareil. Enfin, avec la doctrine du Château, la proportionnalité de la force encourue est présumée… Le seul hic, c’est que cette présomption peut être ignorée si on arrive à prouver que la force a été utilisée d’une manière inappropriée.

Leatherface (faisant toucher ses index entre eux) : - Heu… Il faut que je te montre un truc…

Les 2 femmes se lèvent puis inspectent les cadavres. Le cadavre du shérif git dans une mare de sang, les tripes à l’air, tandis que celui de l’adjoint a eu la tête décapitée.

Jason : - OK… C’est foutu.

Leatherface : - Et si je te dis qu’ils n’avaient pas de mandat ?

Jason : - À là, ça change tout. Il y a donc violation de propriété + abus de fonction… Cela-dit, vu leur état, aucun jury n’acceptera notre version des faits… Sauf au Texas, peut-être…

Leatherface : - On fait quoi ?

Jason : - On s’en débarrasse. Viens.

Les 2 complices transportent les 2 cadavres dans la voiture, puis la font rentrer dans l’allée avant de la couvrir d’une bâche. Elles rentrent ensuite à l’intérieur de la maison.

 **Musique (Resident Evil 0 – Save Room) :** [ **https://youtu.be/xZ6zSCXZ9Us** ](https://youtu.be/xZ6zSCXZ9Us)

Leatherface : - C’est joli, chez toi. Quoique peu vide.

Jason : - Tout vient de partir hier dans ma nouvelle maison. Tu veux boire quelque-chose ?

Leatherface : - Du jus de fruit, n’importe-lequel. (s’asseyant à la table de la cuisine) Tu pars quand ?

Jason (ouvrant le frigo) : - Cette nuit.

Leatherface : - Et tu comptes t’installer où ?

Jason (décapsulant la bouteille) : - Dans un endroit chaud, où le soleil brille toute l’année et où l’on trouve pleins de palmiers.

Leatherface : - La Californie ?

Jason : - T’es folle ou quoi ? T’a pas vu le taux d’imposition record, le coût de la vie exorbitant, les loyers hors de prix et le nombre de Hipsters au km2 ? Avec leur progressisme à 2 balles, leurs pouffes botoxées à mort, leur yoga, leurs montres connectées Maple Watch à 1 500 balles, leurs « repas diététiques 100 % Bio » et leur écriture inclusive de mon cul ? « Inclusive » de rien du tout, oui. Si ces pétasses mal-baisées de féministes veulent tant l’égalité que ça, qu’elles se battent plutôt pour l’égalité des salaires à compétences égales et l’accès à l’avortement. Quant à sa version latine, n’en parlons pas : on exclue délibérément nous autres handicapés malvoyants, dyslexiques et aveugles. Et je ne te parle pas de leurs cliniques proposant des « bébés sur mesure ». Bientôt, des drones viendront déposer directement bébé sur le bas de la porte dans un colis muni de petits trous pour qu’il puisse respirer. Fini la cigogne Alsacienne qui vient déposer bébé dans son berceau… Si seulement leur Calexit pouvait l’emporter pour qu’ils se cassent de l’Union et exploser en une multitude de micros-États, ceux-là… (remplissant des verres) Non, l’Ouest, ça craint. Je vais m’installer ailleurs.

Jason prend une chaise, étale une carte des États-Unis sur la table, puis pointe un État du doigt.

Leatherface (buvant un verre) : - Ah oui. Quand-même…

Jason : - Je veux le meilleur pour moi et chaton.

Leatherface : - Je peux le/la voir ?

Jason : - Pas tout de suite.

 **Musique (Far Cry 5 – In the forest hides a light EXTENDED) :** [ **https://youtu.be/WWzaOokwtgI** ](https://youtu.be/WWzaOokwtgI)

Leatherface : - J’ai cru comprendre qu’il/elle avait perdu ses parents dans un accident d’avion ?

Jason (buvant un verre) : - Oui.

Leatherface : - Pauvre petit/petite. Ça a dû être un sacré choc.

Jason : - Je ne te le fais pas dire, bébé est resté 3 jours au lit à déprimer. J’avais beau lui cuisiner ses plats préférés, trésor ne voulait pas en manger une miette. J’ai dû lui donner le biberon pour lui éviter de tomber malade tellement il/elle n’avait plus assez de force pour tenir un verre d’eau… Ce n’est que le 4e jour qu’il/elle a retrouvé l’appétit… Même morts, ces enfoirés continuaient de lui faire du mal…

Leatherface : - Et qu’aurais-tu fait si jamais ils étaient rentrés ?

Jason (serrant le poing) : - Je me serais occupé d’eux en prenant tout mon temps, lentement et douloureusement… À leurs yeux, chaton était une erreur, pire, un accident. Tu te rends compte ? Un « accident »… (les veines sortant du front) Un putain d’accident… Tu sais ce que c’est que de naître dans un foyer sans amour ? De grandir avec des parents absents qui t’ignorent constamment ? Qui ne sont jamais là quand tu as besoin d’eux ? Qui ne vont jamais te voir lors de tes rencontres sportives ? Ils s’en sont débarrassés en l’envoyant dans ce camp d’été merdique comme on abandonne un animal au bord de la route avant de partir en vacances… (soupirant) Mais c’est fini maintenant, je suis là désormais. J’en prend soin, je veille sur lui/elle, et je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire mal… Plus jamais… C’est MOI sa famille maintenant, sa seule, unique et vraie famille.

Leatherface : - Contrairement à ce qu’on raconte, le sang ne veut rien dire. Il existe des gens qui ne devraient jamais avoir d’enfants…

Jason : - Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Leatherface : - N’empêche, je suis jalouse.

Jason : - Comment ça ?

Leatherface (triste) : - Tu as de la chance d’avoir quelqu’un à serrer contre toi la nuit, à qui tenir la main devant la télé, avec qui manger en tête à tête… Moi, je n’ai jamais eu personne. Même pas un flirt.

Jason (surprise) : - Une grande et belle jeune fille comme toi ? Les garçons doivent se bagarrer pourtant.

Leatherface (de plus en plus triste) : - Tu parles… Je me suis retrouvée toute seule au bal de fin d’année. Aucun garçon ne m’a invitée à danser.

Jason : - Arrête. Je suis certaine que quelque-part, un garçon gentil et attentionné n’attend que de pouvoir te donner son amour.

Sur ces mots, Leatherface retire son masque puis le pose sur la table, révélant une profonde cicatrice sur ses joues.

Leatherface : - Comment peut-on aimer ÇA ?

Jason (la main sur la bouche) : - Mon Dieu… Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?

Leatherface : - Et bien…

Pendant de longues minutes, alors que la tempête gronde, Leatherface raconte son histoire à Jason, cette dernière écoutant avec la plus grande attention.

Jason : - Merde…

Leatherface met ses mains sur ses yeux en posant ses coudes sur la table, puis fond en larmes.

Leatherface : - Je vais finir vielle fille… Aucun garçon ne voudra jamais de moi.

Jason tend un paquet de mouchoirs à Leatherface qui se met alors à vider le paquet comme un bocal de bonbons.

Leatherface : - Merci beaucoup. *Pruuuust !* Même sur Tinker, tous les mecs que je rencontre s’enfuient en courant lors de notre premier rendez-vous quand je leur fait mon plus beau sourire.

Jason : - Tu as quel âge ?

Leatherface : *Sniff !* 30 ans. *Pruuuust !*

Jason : - Seulement ? T’inquiètes pas, tu as encore le temps de rencontrer quelqu’un.

Leatherface : - Tu parles : à mon âge, jamais eu de petit-ami, toujours vierge et chômeuse vivant toujours chez ses parents. Quel garçon voudra-bien s’intéresser à moi ? (ne vous moquez pas, ça existe vraiment)

Jason : - Tu sais que dans certains pays d’Europe, les adultes vivent chez leurs parents jusqu’à 34 ans ? Et puis, c’est pas important, l’âge. Moi, j’ai 28 ans, toujours été célibataire et toujours vierge. C’est pas un drame.

Leatherface : - C’est gentil. *Pruuuust !* Mais dès que j’ose avouer à un garçon que je suis toujours vierge, il se moque de moi avant de se barrer. Ils se disent que je dois avoir un problème.

Jason : - C’est des connards. Il y a des tas de garçons qui révéraient d’avoir une fille comme toi, grande, belle, gentille, attentionnée… En plus, il y a pleins d’hommes qui fantasment sur les pucelles.

Leatherface (se mouchant) : - C’est très chic de me soutenir. Mais même si je rencontre quelqu’un, mon visage le dégoutterait aussitôt. À côté de moi, Scarface est un canon de beauté.

 **Musique** **(The Last of Us Left Behind – Together EXTENDED):** [**https://youtu.be/-kCFxDwk4e0**](https://youtu.be/-kCFxDwk4e0)

Jason : - Écoute… Si ça peut te consoler.

Jason écarte sa mèche de cheveux, dévoilant une orbite creuse du côté gauche de son visage. Choquée, Leatherface met la main sur sa bouche, sa tristesse s’évaporant aussitôt.

Leatherface : - La vache… Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?

Jason (replaçant sa mèche) : - Le type à qui appartient le crâne à l’extérieur. C’était un cambrioleur. Une nuit, alors que je l’étranglais en lui serrant le cou de toutes mes forces, il a sorti un couteau et me l’a planté en plein dans l’œil. Une chance que ça ait été celui-là et pas l’autre, je serais devenue aveugle sinon.

Leatherface : - Et tu t’es soigné comment ?

Jason : - J’ai stoppé l’hémorragie comme j’ai pu, puis comme je ne voulais pas que la police s’en mêle, j’ai planqué le cadavre puis je suis partie en catastrophe me faire soigner au Canada chez un médecin spécialisée dans ce genre de cas. La même qui a acheté les organes des anciens occupants du camp… C’est bien la seule fois de ma vie où je n’ai jamais été aussi contente d’avoir un passeport.

Leatherface : - Et ben, ça fait une sacrée trotte.

Jason : - Ça oui. Et pourtant, poussin m’aime plus que tout. Il/elle ne m’a jamais jugé… Mieux, il/elle trouve que ma mèche me donne un « côté rebelle ». (prenant les mains de Leatherface) Écoute, dès qu’on en aura fini, je t’aiderai à trouver l’âme sœur. Le Sud est immense, tu trouveras forcément chausson à ton pied. Et ça ne sera pas un de tes cousins, promis.

Leatherface (souriant) : - D’accord… Tu sais où il est ?

Jason : - Oui. J’ai un très bon informateur. (posant son doigt sur la carte) Il est là.

Leatherface : - Mince. Ça ne va pas être facile de le dénicher dans un coin pareil. Autant trouver une none dans un bordel.

Jason : - Pas de panique, j’ai tout prévu. Mais avant, j’ai un truc à régler…

Jason se lève, descend dans la chambre, puis remonte avec vous dormant profondément dans ses bras, emmailloté dans une couverture.

Leatherface (les mains sur les genoux) : - Aaawwwwww… Comme il/elle est chou…

Jason (souriant) : - N’est-ce pas ?

Leatherface : - Je pourrais le dévorer tout cru/la dévorer toute crue. (voyant le regard noir de Jason) C’est une expression bien-sûr.

Jason (rougissant) : - Tu aurais dû le/la voir dans le lac. On aurait dit Carapuce.

Jason sort à l’extérieur avec Leatherface, puis vous installe sur la banquette arrière remplie de couvertures et de coussins, votre tête posée sur un oreiller, puis retourne à l’intérieur.

Leatherface : - Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas.

Jason : - Quoi ?

Leatherface : - Avec tout le boucan que j’ai fait en arrivant, comment ça se fait que ton chaton ne se soit pas réveillé ?

Jason sort une boîte de boules-quies de la table de la cuisine.

Leatherface : - Ingénieux… Et pour cette histoire de cadavre ? Où elle est ?

Jason : - Là.

Jason ouvre un congélateur placé à côté de la machine à laver, révélant le cadavre de l’officier soigneusement conservée dans la glace.

Leatherface : - Putain. On dirait la Schtroumpfette.

Jason : - Tu veux bien être un ange et la mettre dans le coffre de la voiture, le temps que je me charge des derniers préparatifs ?

Leatherface : - OK. (prenant le cadavre) Allez, viens-là, Hibernatus.

Leatherface emmène le cadavre puis le met dans le coffre de la voiture de police avant de retourner à l’entrée de la maison. Au même moment, Jason termine de répandre de l’essence dans la maison à l’aide d’un jerrycan en sifflant, puis sort sur le porche.

Leatherface : - Tu fais quoi ?

Jason : - Je ne laisse aucune trace derrière moi. (jetant le jerrycan) J’ai vu ça dans un film.

Jason craque une allumette, puis la lance sur la traînée d’essence. Une traînée de feu naît alors, parcourt la maison et le sous-sol, puis atteint la gazinière. Le gaz s’enflamme, puis la maison explose dans une tempête de feu digne des films de Mickael Bay. Les flammes illuminent les visages de Jason et de Leatherface contemplant l’incendie.

Jason : - Une bonne chose de faite. Prend la voiture et suis-moi, on va s’en débarrasser également. En dispersant les preuves, on brouillera les pistes.

Leatherface : - C’est toi la cheffe.

Jason monte dans son pick-up puis s’enfonce dans la forêt, suivi par Leatherface avec la voiture de police, tandis qu’une immense fumée noire s’échappe de l’incendie illuminant la nuit noire, les braises montant jusqu’au ciel. Après 1 heure de route, elles arrivent à un hangar à bateau situé sur la rivière Hudson. Jason descend, puis ouvre la porte du hangar.

Jason : - Et voilà.

Leatherface (émerveillée) : - Cool.

Le hangar renferme une vedette de luxe. Jason monte à bord avec Leatherface avec les cadavres dans des sacs pour les ranger dans la cale. Puis Jason décapsule une bouteille sortie du mini-bar avant de déplier une carte qu’elle étale sur la table avant de la griffonner avec un feutre rouge.

 **Musique (La Soupe aux Choux – Oxo la Terre) :** [ **https://youtu.be/2oJ9eWlKF-k?t=31** ](https://youtu.be/2oJ9eWlKF-k?t=31)

Jason : - C’est très simple : d’abord, tu remontes l’Hudson jusqu’au Canada. Ensuite, tu redescends le fleuve Saint-Laurent jusqu’au Lac Ontario. Puis tu remontes jusqu’au Lac Supérieur, et dès que tu arrives dans le Minnesota, tu n’as plus qu’à redescendre le Mississipi pour arriver à destination. Facile, non ?

Leatherface : - Heuuuuuuu…

Jason (plissant les yeux) : - Bon, c’est pas grave. Contente-toi juste de suivre à la lettre les indications de la gentille fée GPS. OK ?

Leatherface (buvant la bouteille) : - Ah là, c’est tout de suite plus facile.

Jason : - Super. Tes cousins, tes frères, je sais plus, enfin bon, on s’en fout. Ils sont toujours dans le coin ?

Leatherface : - Ouais.

Jason : - Génial. Dès que tu arrives à destination, je veux que vous me customisiez ce bateau comme il faut de la cale à la poupe. C’est la pièce-maîtresse de mon plan. Ensuite, tu viens me récupérer chez toi, puis on lancera notre expédition punitive… Tu as compris ?

Leatherface (comptant sur ses doigts) : - 1. Ramenez bateau pour le tuner. 2. Venir te chercher à la maison. 3. Retourner au bateau pour partir en chasse.

Jason : - Parfait. On se retrouve chez toi dans 2-3 jours. Moi, j’ai un petit détour à faire par le Midwest.

Leatherface : - Le pays des corn flakes ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire dans un endroit pareil ?

Jason : - Rendre visite à une vielle connaissance.

Leatherface : - Fais gaffe à toi surtout, ceux ne sont pas des gens comme nous. Il paraît qu’ils parlent avec un accent bizarre, qu’ils appellent les sneakers des « chaussures de tennis » et qu’ils chassent des tornades… Mais le plus flippant, c’est qu’en plus d’être hyper polis et amicaux, ils sont tellement insensibles au froid qu’ils sortent en short et en tong alors qu’il fait 10°C/50°F dehors… C’est une colonie Canadienne, il n’y a pas d’autre explication.

Jason : - Tant mieux, ça me changera de ces coincés de New-York.

Jason ouvre un sac contenant une ceinture double holsters et 2 Beretta M9.

Jason : - Tiens. Si jamais ça chauffe.

Leatherface : - Heu… Jenna.

Jason : - Quoi ?

Leatherface : - J’ai des antécédents psychiatriques. Je n’ai pas le droit d’avoir une arme. Si je me fais chopper par les flics…

Jason : - Arrête ton cinéma. Tu as traversé la moitié du pays avec une tronçonneuse dans ton sac. C’est beaucoup plus flippant que de se balader avec un flingue. Et puis, ces bureaucrates se prennent pour qui d’abord ? Tu es une citoyenne Américaine, qui plus est, une Texane pure souche. Ce n’est sûrement pas avec des bâtons et des cailloux que tes ancêtres ont botté le cul des Mexicains au-delà du Rio-Grande pour fonder la République du Texas. Maintenant ferme-là, et mets-ça.

Leatherface enfile la ceinture puis range les 2 pistolets dans les holsters.

**Musique :[The Dark Knight Rises (2012) Gordon Underground (Complete Score Soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wsVmJKA_eE)**

Leatherface : - Je pensais à un truc.

Jason : - Quoi ?

Leatherface : - Tu n’as pas peur de rompre ta promesse envers ton poussin ?

Jason : - Si poussin n’est pas au courant de ce que je fais, ma promesse ne sera pas rompue. On a le droit de tricher, mais à la condition de ne pas se faire prendre. Jusque-là, la « gentille Jenna » faisait comme son super-héros DC préféré, Batman, en se contentant d’envoyer les gens à l’hosto. Mais maintenant…

Jason dessine sur la buée de la bouteille avec son doigt avant de la reposer sur la table en la tournant.

Jason : - La « méchante Jenna » va faire comme son super-héros Marvel préféré en utilisant des méthodes… radicales.

Leatherface (regardant la bouteille) : - Oh…

Jason entre les coordonnées dans le GPS, démarre le bateau puis remet pied à terre. Elle ouvre ensuite le réservoir de la voiture de police puis y fait rentrer un chiffon qu’elle allume avec un briquet.

Jason : - Bonne chance, Jed !

Leatherface : - Toi aussi, Jen ! À dans 3 jours !

Les 2 femmes se font « au revoir » de la main. Le bateau s’éloigne en vrombissant, Jason remonte dans son pick-up tandis que la voiture explose dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Jason : - Maintenant, cap sur l’Ohio.

Le pick-up reprend la route, la carcasse de la voiture de police brûlant comme un grand feu de joie, tandis que la bouteille est désormais décorée d’un crâne.

 **Musique (My Hero Academia – Among Kosei) :** [ **https://youtu.be/FOVnAnO0pTI** ](https://youtu.be/FOVnAnO0pTI)

**Ohio, Springwood, 23 h 00**

La nuit est tombée sur la paisible petite ville. Tous les commerces sont fermés, à l’exception d’une petite boutique de BD ouverte de 15 h 00 jusqu’à minuit. À l’intérieur, assise sur un tabouret, une vendeuse commande une pizza quand soudain, un gosse à lunettes entre précipitamment dans la boutique.

Vendeuse (au téléphone) : - Oui, avec un supplément d’anchois. Merci. (raccrochant)

Le gosse s’arrête devant le comptoir en se tenant l’entre jambe et en sautant d’un pied sur l’autre.

Gosse : - Je peux aller dans vos toilettes ?

Vendeuse : - Non, tu ne peux pas. C’est réservé aux clients qui achètent. Achète quelque-chose et tu pourras y aller.

Gosse : - Heuuuuu… D’accord… Bon, ben, heuuuu… (pointant la vitrine du doigt) Ça alors.

Vendeuse : - Ça, c’est une photo très rare de Sean Connery dédicacée par Roger Moore. Elle vaut 150 $.

Gosse : - Qu’est-ce que je peux avoir pour 75 cents ?

Vendeuse : - Heuuuuu… (sortant un vieux magazine) Ça. « Les charmantes aventures de Conan Burger ». Un gamin a déjà rempli la grille de mots-croisés, c’était le mot « frite ».

Le gosse donne l’argent à la vendeuse puis prend le magazine. Soudain, le père entre dans la boutique.

Père (furieux) : - Philip ! Tu as dit que tu allais aux toilettes et je te trouve en train d’acheter des bandes dessinées ?

Vendeuse (actionnant la caisse enregistreuse) : - La transaction est terminée, vous pouvez reprendre le gamin.

Gosse : - ATTENDDDDDDS !

Ne laissant pas à son fils le temps de s’expliquer, le père l’attrape par le bras puis le sort de la boutique. La légende raconte qu’il se fera dessus dans la voiture.

 **Musique (Pirates of the Caribbean 2 – The heart of Davy Jones) :** [ **https://youtu.be/pjSQyEFxV8M** ](https://youtu.be/pjSQyEFxV8M)

1 minute plus tard, une autre cliente entre dans la boutique, une pochette sous le bras.

Jason : - Salut, Freddy.

Freddy (nerveuse) : - Je ne l’ai pas approché/approchée, j’te jure !

Jason : - Du calme. Je viens en paix.

Freddy : - Sans blague ?

Jason : - Si, si. Je viens enterrer la hache de guerre.

Freddy : - Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Jason : - Juste te remercier pour toutes ces années où tu m’as aidée financièrement. Sans toi, jamais je n’aurais pu démarrer une nouvelle vie sous une nouvelle identité et récupérer la maison de Maman aux enchères.

Freddy : - De… De rien.

Jason (posant la pochette sur le comptoir) : - C’est pour toi.

Freddy : - Et c’est quoi ?

Jason : - La liste des enfants et des moniteurs que je t’ai « volés ». Tu y trouveras leurs noms et leurs adresses. Comme ça, tu pourras zigouiller leurs familles. Vois-ça comme un cadeau d’adieu.

Freddy : - Heu… Merci…

Jason : - De rien. Adieu Freddy.

Freddy ouvre la pochette tandis que Jason se dirige vers la sortie. Mais, au moment où elle s’apprête à ouvrir la porte, Freddy l’interpelle.

Freddy : - Tu sais Jason. Au fond, on est pareil toi et moi.

Jason s’arrête aussitôt, le poing et les dents serrés.

Jason (froidement) : - Excuses-moi ?

Freddy : - Toutes les deux, on adore faire du mal aux autres. C’est notre vraie nature.

Furieuse, Jason retourne le panneau d’entrée de « Ouvert » sur « Fermé » puis approche à grands pas du comptoir, prête à commettre un massacre.

Freddy (plissant les yeux) : - Ouh… Mauvais plan.

À l’approche du comptoir, Jason sort sa machette de sa veste puis la brandit en l’air de la main gauche. Gardant son bras gauche posé sur le comptoir, Freddy sort sa main droite jusqu’alors cachée derrière le comptoir puis pare l’attaque de Jason grâce à son gant en posant son coude sur le comptoir. Griffes et machette s’entrechoquent dans un lourd bruit de métal, puis la machette reste coincée entre les griffes acérées du gant du Freddy qui recroqueville alors ses doigts, produisant des cliquetis de métal.

Freddy (souriant) : - J’ai touché un point sensible, on dirait.

Jason : - Je ne suis PAS comme toi.

Freddy : - Vraiment ?

Jason : - Parfaitement. Tu tues les gens par pur sadisme, sans raison, alors que moi, je ne tue que pour protéger mon territoire.

Freddy : - Ben voyons. Ne me dit pas que tu n’as pris aucun plaisir en massacrant un par un tous ces enfants et ces moniteurs, de même que tous ces flics ? Avoue-le, tu y as même pris ton pied. Et si tu pouvais recommencer, tu n’hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Jason : - Ferme-là.

Freddy : - Regarde la vérité en face : au plus profond de ton cœur, tu es toujours cette pauvre petite fille sans-défense martyrisée par ses camarades. C’est pour ça que tu as commis ce massacre, tu voulais te venger de tous ceux qui t’on fait du mal. C’est pour ça que tu es tombée profondément amoureuse de cet adolescent/adolescente, en le/la voyant subir la même chose que toi petite, tous tes mauvais souvenirs sont remontés d’un seul coup à la surface.

Jason (sortant son Beretta de sa veste) : - TA GUEULE !

Jason pointe son arme sur Freddy qui lui attrape aussitôt le poignet avec sa main libre, le lui plaquant fermement sur le comptoir.

Freddy : - Du calme. Je n’ai pas terminé.

Jason : - J’en ai assez entendu…

Freddy : - En voyant que les moniteurs ne faisaient rien, tu as décidé de le/la protéger toi-même puis de le/la couper définitivement du monde extérieur. Comme le faisait ta mère.

Jason : - Je t’interdits de parler d’elle, tu entends ?

Freddy : - C’est pour ça que tu déteste tant toute forme d’autorité : à tes yeux, la police, l’armée, le gouvernement, toutes les institutions censées protéger les citoyens ne sont que des incapables. Tu penses et agis comme un colon lors de la conquête de l’Ouest. D’ailleurs, c’est pour ça que tu as un crocodile tatoué sur ton bras droit, après tout, c’est ton animal fétiche : un prédateur redoutable qui attaque de nuit et toujours en embuscade, c’est toi toute crachée.

La langue de Freddy était aussi aiguisée que ses griffes, pourtant, Jason savait qu’elle avait raison, mais elle refusait de le reconnaître. Gagnant en force grâce à sa colère, Jason remonte son bras droit puis pointe son arme sur la tête de Freddy en lui jetant un regard noir.

 **Musique (The Last of Us Part 2 – The Obsession) :** [ **https://youtu.be/0TwwoBUEpNU** ](https://youtu.be/0TwwoBUEpNU)

Jason : - Ne me pousse pas à bout… Si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, sache que je sais également tout de toi. Penny m’a tout raconté : ta maltraitance par ta famille adoptive, ton martyr par tes camarades de classe, le meurtre de ton tuteur alcoolique avec une lame de rasoir, ton mariage raté, ton divorce, la garde exclusive de ta fille unique Katherine au profit de ton ex-mari… Très mignonne, d’ailleurs.

Freddy (serrant les dents) : - Je t’interdits de l’approcher, tu entends ?

Jason (souriant) : - Aucun risque, j’ai bien mieux à faire.

Jason retire sa machette tandis que Freddy lâche le bras de Jason.

Freddy : - Tu vas le retrouver, c’est ça ?

Jason : - Tout à fait. (rangeant ses armes) Au plaisir de ne JAMAIS te revoir, Freddy.

Jason se dirige vers la sortie.

Freddy : - Envoie-moi une carte postale !

Jason (doigtant Freddy en ouvrant la porte) : - La seule chose que je t’enverrais sera une lettre piégée !

Jason remonte dans son pick-up puis quitte la ville en prenant l’autoroute. Quelques heures plus-tard, quelque-part dans le Midwest, après avoir refait le plein dans une station-service, Jason reprend la route en buvant un cappuccino tout en écoutant la radio.

GPS : - Après Racoon City, tournez à gauche.

Jason tourne puis met le cap sur le Sud, un panneau indiquant comme destination le Texas et le Mexique. Elle sort alors une photo, la regarde quelques secondes, puis y met le feu avec son briquet avant de la jeter par la fenêtre.

Jason : - J’arrive… Papa.

Le pick-up s’enfonce sur l’autoroute déserte entourée de sapins, croisant de temps en temps des poids lourds, tandis que la photo vole au vent en se consumant.

**À suivre…**


End file.
